HDN: CPU Slayer
by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon
Summary: Takes place after the CPUs rescue Peashy. Rei and Croire release a CPU Slaying Weapon that sole purpose is to slay CPUs. His name is Poseidon. A boy who constantly questions his own existence. Poseidon has one thing on his mind: Kill CPUs, Kill Neptune. Why does he want to kill Neptune? Why does he question himself? Is there more to him than meets the eye? Find out in CPU Slayer!
1. Chapter 1: Poseidon: God Slayer

**_Nothing can be explained play [Instrumental]* (Bleach soundtrack)_**

Deep in one of the Seven Sages Labs, there lies a Tube, with the body of a boy. He was a bit tall, but not to tall, he had Black trunks on and he had light purple hair, floating in the water. He was unconscious.

He floated there, unaware of the things around him.

"We have made good progress with this one..." A familiar voice said.

The boy heard the voice. It felt familiar to him, yet he didn't know who it was.

"I-Is he really our last resort...?" A nervous and stuttering voice asked.

"Probably, if he can even harm CPUs, he is based of her genes after all." An old mans voice answered.

These voices. They were heard by the Boy. Every last word. Last Resort? CPU's? What are they talking about?

"Well, we better leave him here. He'll be ready soon enough." The first voice said. Slowly, they exited the lab. Until, the last thing the boy heard, was this.

"The time is nearly ripe, Little Poseidon..."

Doors close. And the room turns to silence. Except the light from the water in the pod. That alone barley lit the room.

Yes, the Boy inside the pod, named Poseidon, was still undeveloped to be of use to them.

 ** _*Nothing can be explained fades out*_**

 ** _*Timeskip*_**

"So... That's it then... Huh...?" Rei asks herself. The CPUs have rescued peashy. Annoy death has left the group and Rei was by herself. "Ugh, now that I think about it, I can't think of one nice thing they said to me..." Rei says, with disappointment. Then, a voice is heard behind her.

"Hey! What's up!" The voice said. When Rei turned around, it was croire.

"Croire..." Rei says, as she is a bit shocked to see her.

"So, it's the end huh? This is where it all ends?" Croire asks. Rei stays silent. Croire just continues.

"But, you know, there is still that..." Croire means somethings specific when she says that. Rei seems confused at first, but then immediately understood what she meant.

"You mean...?" Rei stuttered.

"Go release him. I'm sure he's died of boredom in there. Besides, if you just leave, he'll just end up a waste." Croire adds. Insisting on releasing -Him-.

This seemed to bother Rei. She didn't know of releasing HIM, was really necessary.

"Come on damnit! Just go press the big red button, and let him out!" Croire yelled at Rei in frustration.

"O-Ok! Don't shout..." Rei whimpered. She walked over to a different door, and entered a hallway. When she arrived at the end of it, the door slowly open. Rei saw HIM still in the pod. Still alive. "He is fine. Alright, now le-" before she could finish, Croire flew passed remand hit the release Button. The pod started making loud noises in the room, as it emptied the water in the pod.

Rei looked at it, shocked and scared. She feel it was a bad idea to open this up. The feeling that anything could go wrong with this. It wasn't pleasant. One thing for sure...

The boy Called Poseidon, Left a chill down her spine that no one in the sages gave her. Not if this scale.

The pod finally finished emptying the water, and in that moment, the glass surrounding Poseidon was raised. Poseidon drop to his hands and knees, breathing heavily for a moment.

Rei stuttered. She didn't know what to do. What was there to do? She was scared. Not really surprising, but this is different from when threatened by Arfoire or any other member of the Seven Sages. Poseidon, left a Freezing Chill down her spine.

Poseidon looked up. His eyes dark blue stared straight at Rei. He didn't speak. He just got up and looked around. He spots something, and walks over to it. When Rei looked to where he was walking, it was a Pair of white pants and a sword with a white handle. He took off the trunks and changed, not even noticing Rei and Croire were still in the room. Rei blushed Intensely and Croire looked away. When Poseidon finished, he Walked towards the door, but stopped.

Rei seems confused. But then, Poseidon spoke.

"What... Is my name...? What... Am I...?" Those word echo through his mind.

Rei stutters before answering him.

"Poseidon... Your name is Poseidon...!" Rei answers.

Poseidon walks again. Muttering the word Poseidon to himself. Rei just sits there, obliviously to what just happened.

"Hehehe... Things just got interesting!" Croire yells.

 ** _*Poseidon POV*_**

I don't know anything. Everything is entering my head. Math, Science, knowledge, skills with a sword. All these things enter my mind all at once, and it's starting to give me a headache. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I think I'll just walk. My legs feel stuff, maybe walking will help...

...

...

...

Walking... Then what?

What else am I supposed to do? What purpose do I live for?

Then

It strikes me like a needle. The one Sentence that enters my head.

"Eliminate the CPUs."

...

...

...

...

Is that what I am? A weapon? A Thing? A Tool? I don't know...

But...

Maybe I'll see a CPU eventually... I think Seeing one will get me somewhere...

I continue walking. With the three words echoing through my mind as I leave this place...

Eliminate the CPUs... Kill Neptune...

-To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The CPUs and A Slayer

**_AN: Be aware, this may end up a harem. Also, this could or could not end up with a Fate/Stay Night thing or something else like Dragon Ball Z. I'll probably make something up, but expect ether of these two If you wonder if I'll use a anime thing. Also, Thank you to those who have Favorite or followed the story, I really hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it! Enjoy!_**

*Poseidon POV*

I'm Wandering In some forest near Planeptune. I haven't really thought about what I should do, besides find CPUs and kill them. But I don't really get it. I've been wandering for about, 4 hours I think. Why don't I just go to Planeptune and kill CPUs? My headache is gone and I'm able to think pretty clearly. Also, I have a sword in my hands, so maybe I can just find so stuff to kill, maybe get ready to kill CPUs,

...

...

...

Now that I think about it, I don't have a shirt and I'm pretty hungry...

Dunno about the shirt, but I'm wondering what I should do for food...

...

...

...

Well, I'm sure finding some monsters will get me somewhere. Besides, I'm looking for stuff to kill anyway, why not start with monsters?

I walk more and more. Searching for monsters to slay...

*Poseidon POV Ends*

*3 Hour timeskip*

The CPUs are walking towards a End of a Dunedin they discovered and they are currently trying to find a incredibly strong monster that is terrorizing the people of Planeptune.

"Ugh, this is so far... is it much farther...? Neptune complains. Noire sighs

"Shut up. We're almost there." Noire says. Blanc just sighs.

"I can't believe you're already tired before we did anything..." Blanc adds.

"Well... I'm tired too..." Plutia adds. Vert doesn't seem surprised.

"That is normal. We are just about there, so son't worry." Vert says. Plutia continues to try her hardest. Then, something not far away was heard. A loud crash.

"Goodness! What was that?!" Nepgear shouts in worry. Noire starts to run ahead.

"It came from over there!" Noire shouts. Everyone runs after noire. When they arrive at the scene where the crash came from, They see it.

A Horde of Monsters, high in level, surrounding a Boy with light purple Hair. Holding a sword with his hair over his eyes.

"What is that Guy Doing!?" Blanc shouts.

"That is indeed quite a number of monsters, that boy cannot handle them all alone. We must save him!" Vert suggests.

"Yep! That is our Job this time, let's go Plutie! P-Ko!"

"Okey-Dokey!" Plutia yells as she runs after Neptune, The rest start to run after them, Until...

*Poseidon POV*

The story is to long for me to get into specifics, so long story short, I attracted a bunch of monsters. Dragons, Dogoo, Giant crabs, Stuff like that. I grip my sword.

I'm ready for combat. I feel power overflowing in me.

Probably the power to kill CPUs.

Alright, then let's begin.

* ** _Unforgivable sins Plays* (Epic Score)_**

I rush the first dragon I see, and cut it in half the first strike. The other monsters don't wait, and attack all at once. I grip my sword and spin around, slashing through monsters left and right. A Dragon Rushes me with a claw attack, but I Block it with ease. I slash through the dragon. Killing it. Before I know it, there aren't very many left. I raise my sword at the remaining monsters. Until, a Huge ass Red and Black Dragon shows up from the shadows. It looks pissed.

But it's not enough.

It try's to claw attack me, but i block it with ease. I push it back a few feet. It grows more Furious.

But I'm ready to finish this now. I have a attack I can use, so let's try that.

"Cross Combination!" I yell.

I slash at it multiple times, until it finally explodes into data bits.

I win.

* _ **Unforgivable Sins Fades out***_

*Poseidon POV Ends*

Everyone in the party are shocked. They have never seen something like this before. Not one of them was capable of killing that many monsters in a instant.

He was strong. That was noticeable.

But that isn't what was shocking them the most.

It's the name of the attack he shouted.

Cross Combination

That's the name of Neptune's attack. Her Technique.

"How... Does he know...?" Nepgear asked in extreme confusion.

"...I know who he is..." Neptune whispers, but it's herd by the whole group.

"What?! Who is he?!" Noire demanded.

"Hehehe... He... IS OBVIOUSLY MY COUNTERPART FROM THIS DIMENSION! MY ULTRA SELF IS A GUY AND A BADASS!" Neptune declares.

...

...

...

...

...

What?

Is she that stupid? Though that'd make sense, that is probably false.

"Let's go meet the Male me!" Neptune yelled as she ran towards Him.

"Hey! Don't approach him recklessly!" Noire shouts as she and the others run after her.

*Poseidon POV*

Now that that is done, let's continue our-

"HEY! YOU DOWN THERE!" A Voice shouts.

Crap. I was getting in the moment too.

When I look around, I see a girl with Light Purple Hair, same as mine. But with different clothes.

And she's a girl.

"That was soooo Cool! You took them down by yourself!" Her eyes are basically sparkling by now.

What's with this kid? What's her deal?

"Uhhhh... Who-?" Before I could finish, more showed up.

Great. More and more girls show up, just ask me to hang out why don't ya?!

"That was soooo cool~!" The girl with bed wear like clothes said with sparkles in her eyes.

"You. I have questions... F...or... You..." The black hair girl stuttered as she blushed intensely. So did the short one with one with Light brown hair. The oldest looking one had a evil smirk. She didn't really have it, but I knew she was plotting something.

What's wrong woth these girls? Did... They follow me? Do I have stalkers?!

"W-W-WHERE YOUR SHIRT?!" The black haired girl shouted with her face Extremely Red.

I look at my body. I forgot, I didn't have a shirt. I shrug.

"Dunno." The simplest answer I given to anyone.

"Huuuuh...? You don't have a shirt...? *Gasp* I can make you one at the basilicom~! Ehehehehee..." The Sleepy headed girl Said with joy.

I WAS JUST KIDDING!

"F-Fine! I'll let you come with us! I still have question your answering anyway!" The black haired girl said, her face still red, but not as red.

"Uhhhhhhhh...!" I start to stutter a bit.

Crap, what do I do?!

* ** _Inside Poseidon Head* [temporary change in text!]_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Dude! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! We're Blowing this!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: WELL WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SAY?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MADE THEM LIKE US IN THE FIRST PLACE!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Ok Ok, calm down! As long as they don't throw us any curve balls at us, I think we're good._**

"Sooo, do you wanna come with us to the basilicom?" The short purple haired girl asks.

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: FUCK!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: What she is talking about?! Why is she inviting us over to a basilicom?!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: I don't know! Maybe they're just really rich or something._**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: Well, SHE ASKED US A QUESTION, SO WE HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Look, Just... Say anything._**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: ANYTHING?!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: ANYTHING! Just... Say it with confidence..._**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: A-Alright... Here goes Nothing..._**

"Sure. That sounds nice." I answer.

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: NOOOOOOO!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: WHAT?! YOU SAID SAY ANYTHING!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: ANYTHING EXCEPT -THAT- OBVIOUSLY!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: IM SORRY! I DON'T WORK WELL UNDER PRESSURE!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: *Sigh* you know what? Forget it. We'll just play it off as a joke. No harm done._**

"Yeah! Let's go back to Planeptune Basilicom!" The short Purple haired girl Yells as she runs back.

"Hey, Wait! NEPTUNE!" The black haired girl runs after her.

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Wait... Neptune... YOU FOOL! YOU DOOMED US ALL!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: WELL, SHE SEEMS PRETTY HAPPY ABOUT IT, MAYBE THIS IS A TURN FOR THE BETTER! WE WERE GETTING NO WHERE ANYWAY!_**

*End of inside Poseidon's head*

*Vert POV*

This Boy strikes a remarkable resemblance to Neptune... Maybe our dimension has a Male Neptune. If that is the case... Then I'll use every Tatic I can't hunk of to turn him to my side of Leanbox!

*Blanc POV*

This guy looks a lot like Neptune. Maybe he's this dimensions Neptune. He strong... If I can get him to join Lowee... Then Lowee will be unstoppable!

*Noire POV*

Whatheheckwhattheheckwhattheheck! Why the hell am I getting so embarrassed by just seeing him shirtless?! My chest won't stop pounding! Don't tell me I'm- NO- NONONONONONOO OF COURSE NOT! I'd never even think of that!

*Poseidon POV*

What did I get myself into...? Author please help me...!

 ** _Sorry. Gotta take care of yourself. Unless I create another OC that sole reason is to save you from this situation._**

Just do that!

 ** _Nah~ that'd ruin it for the readers_**.

Fuck!

* ** _Poseidon POV ends*_**

And so, Poseidon went with the Party of girls, and headed straight for the Basilicom...

-To Be continued.

 ** _AN: Sorry if this is short! I'll try to get a better fight scene in and more story. Hope ya enjoyed this though_**!


	3. Chapter 3: Screwed On Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Screwed On Chapter 3_**

 ** _*Poseidon POV and Inside Poseidon Mind*_**

How did I get myself into this?

About an hour ago, I killed a horde of monsters that were supposed to have give me a run for my money, that didn't go well, I killed them all without trying. Then, when I'm about to go find CPUs, a bunch of women show up and drag me to a basilicom to get a shirt!

And Go figure, one of them is named Neptune!

One of the people I absolutely have to kill!

...

...

...

For some reason.

Anyway, right now, I'm in the Planeptune basilicom, on a couch, while I get suspicious glares from the black haired one! I have a White shirt now though, that one other girl that looked like she just got out of bed said something about a Jacket, and took of to the other room.

Now I'm sitting here, Sitting here awkwardly surrounding by Neptune who admires me for some reason.

A Black haired Girl that is sending me glares.

A Brown haired one that keeps sending me suspicious stares as if inspecting me

And a Older Blonde haired girl that is staring at me politely. When she stared, it felt like she was plotting something. I don't know what, but she is...

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: God Damnit! How did we get into this mess?! They said they just give us a shirt for some reason!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: I Know! This is not our plan at all! What are we gonna do!? This awkwardness is killing us!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Calm Down! As long as We just get the jacket, leave here nice and easy, come back later and kill Neptune, everything is A OK._**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: Well, she's been in there for about Half an Hour! And they have been staring at us for an full out, Hour!_**

Mind Poseidon A: Shut Up! We're not in any danger... All we do is get the jacket, and leave.

"So... What's you're name...?" A tall girl wearing a sailor suit asked.

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: FUCK!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: Shit! What do we do?! What do we tell her?!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Calm Down! Just tell her our real name. It can't be that suspicious of a name._**

"...Poseidon. My name is Poseidon." I answer.

"Huh? It's not Neptune?" Neptune asked.

"That sounds like a girls' name." I answer.

"I have a question. If you're just a human, why were you able to kill those monsters in just a moment?" The Brown haired girl asked.

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: Shit, How do we answer?!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Just say Training! Push ups! Sit ups! And plenty of Juice!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: O-Ok... Here goes nothing...!_**

"Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice." I answer.

"...That's it?" She responds

"We're you expecting something else?" I ask

"Well, I expected you to be a CPU or something." She responds, slightly disappointed.

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: She expected what?!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Calm Down! She isn't on to us yet. I think we just act casual and answer their questions normally. Then we're home free._**

"I don't believe it. I think there is something more to you than that." The Black Haired Girl said suspiciously.

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: SHE IS ON TO US!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: Crap, what do we do?!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: I don't know, maybe she- ... Wait..._**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: What...?_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: ...That Bitch! She knows who we are! She just wants us to admit it!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: W-Well, maybe we can just talk it-_**

 ** _*BITCHSLAP!"_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: ARGH!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: don't you get it?! This is a power move! She wants us to admit that we're out to kill them so she knows she's right!_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon B: Ugh... So what the hell do we do?_**

 ** _Mind Poseidon A: Oh I tell you what we do... We play her game... And we Win...!_**

"There isn't really that much suspicious about me..." I say.

"Hrrrrmmmmm..." She looks at me with suspicious glaring eyes.

"Uhhh..." I say awkwardly.

"Knock it off noire, I'm sure he has reasons for keeping secrets." The Brown haired girl told her

Noire huh? So that's her name.

"Shut it Blanc! This guy is far too suspicious, even if he is Neptune's counterpart." Noire says

Wait, What?

"Wait, Counterpart?" I ask.

"Yeah! I'm from another dimension and I am your counterpart!" Neptune answered.

"...Ok... anyway... Is that the only reason you dragged me here?" I ask.

If they do know who I am, it's best to get away. But if it's for another reason, I'm a bit curious.

"Oh, well, since you're my Amazing counterpart, I Thought We could be friends!" Neptune said with a laugh.

Friends? What do I do in this situation? Accept or refuse?

Isn't the game suppose to pause and give me a pop up screen to let me choose?! Seriously!

"Uh... Well i guess, i mean you basically dragged me here for a shirt, even though i never asked for it. so Thanks, I guess. so i guess we can be friends?' i said.

"Awesome! Other Me! whats your life here like? Any RelationShips? Siblings? Friends? Have A Girlfriend?" neptune started asking questions. how do I answer? No RelationShips, No Siblings i don't think, and I don't really have any friends besides these people.

"No. No RelationShips. I'm constantly traveling from place to place so I don't have any friends, besides you people, and as far as I'm concerned, No siblings. And No, I don't have a girlfriend." i responded.

"Oh? No Friends? that doesn't sound like me at all. but what about nepgear... Isn't she your little sister?" she asked me.

"Nepgear? no, no siblings." i said. at least i don't think i have a sibling. i never really looked around or thought to look for a sibling in that place...

"Well, Noire doesn't have a sibling here, nether does Blanc, But, Since you probably don't have anywhere else to go, hows' about staying here?" Neptune offered.

Living in a basilicom? Thats probably the last thing I expected to hear...

But, I don't really have anywhere else to go... so I guess I can accept the offer...

I just need to plan when I'm going to kill Neptune. But I'll cross that road when i get there.

"Sure, i guess, but is that ok with you?" I asked. then, The Sleepy girl in pajamas came out with the jacket she made.

"Allllllllllll Donnnnnneeee...!" She said as she handed it to me. i took it slowly and she just glowed a smile.

Whatever, I try it on and it fits pretty good.

It's a white and purple jacket that felt Familar. eh, probably nothing.

"Wow Other Me! that looks good on you! you being me and all!" Neptune said as she was amazed at the jacket I was wearing.

"Uh... Thanks...?" I said. Is it just me? Or is Neptune a bit... Weird...?

"So, I take it you are Extremely strong? Since you've taken down that horde of high level monsters by yourself..." Vert asked.

"I trained a lot when I was younger. It's just the results of my everyday Training." I responded.

"Hm... I see... Would you like to work at Leanbox? I can nearly guarantee that it will be too your liking." Vert offered me.

Well, This is gonna turn into what I think it will isn't it?

"Not so fast. He's going to be working at Lowee." Blanc said, starting to be angry.

Shit, I feel this is the last place I want to be right now.

"Hmph! Why would someone like him work for losing countries? He is Obviously going to be working at Lastation." Noire said with pride.

"Uh, Do I get a say in this?" I asked.

"NO!" They all yelled in unison.

Now I've lost my freedom to decide for myself? How did the Sages Lose to these people?!

"Guys... Don't Bully Poseidy..." Plutia said, Starting to emit a evil aura...

Poseidy? That's a New one. Then again I've never been called a specific nickname, but why Poseidy?

"I doubt any of you would be able to satisfy him with your countries.. Features..." Vert said with a smirk.

"What was That Thunder Tits?!" Blanc yelled in rage.

"None of you are even In the same league as Lastation! He would obviously be more fitting at the best nation in Gamindustri!" Noire yelled.

I've lost my right to talk as well Huh?

"Guys..." Plutia said. Yep! I feel bloodlust! This is not good! I sense BAD Aura! Like, REALLY BAD!

"Uh, Guys? I think you shou-!" I couldn't finish.

"SHUT UP!" They all yelled.

These girls are going to die. I can feel it.

"..." Plutia remained quiet. A Light enveloped her body as the whole room was lit. The Three Girls stopped arguing as they turn around to see transformed Plutia holding onto a whip.

"I don't like being ignored. Am I Clear?!" She growled.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" They all yelled in fear.

"Now, Poseidy will be staying in this Basilicom. Right?" She turned to look at me.

"O-Oh! Uh, Well I uh... Uh... BYE!" I yelled as I bolted out the door. I jump down into the air and start flying at Mach speed.

...

...

...

Holy Crap. I'm actually flying?

No. I just jumped really far. I can't believe I'm actually capable of that...

Wait! Now is NOT the Time!

Before I have time to look behind me, A Whip Greets my Ankle. I see Plutia still transformed holding the handle of the whip that wrapped around my leg.

"Hold On... We barley ever get any Male Visitors, This opportunity doesn't come often~!" She Said amused.

NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!

I quickly Get the whip of my Leg before I start falling an kick the air, resulting in another Flee. Plutia just smiled At me sadistically.

"I love it when they run... I wonder if you'll be exactly like NEPPY!" She yelled as she flew at me.

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! WHATS SHE GONNA DO TO ME ONCE SHE CATCHES UP?! OH NO! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!

Before I have time to even react, She Whip warps around my entire body. I drop and hang in the air, Struggling for freedom.

"Got You~!" She Said as she licked her lips.

CRAP CRAP CRAP! I DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS GOING TO BE AN M-RATED FAN FICTION! I AM NOT READY FOR THAT YET!

"S-So~... W-What Hanging...?" Ha, Puns.

"You're Not Going anywhere... You going to Do something for me... Since j worked so hard on you're Jacket..." The Transformed Plutia Said as she Smiled.

"U-Uh... Just to let you know, I refuse to do anything anything Rated M or R. The Rating for This Story is Rated T for Teen for a Reason! How else do people enjoy this Story?! I can, However, consider Fan Service." I said.

"Oh, I won't be anything that'll hurt my new pet. But you're going to help me with something... And Neppy did the exact same Thing..." She said as she licked her lips.

Oh God... IS She thinking something that the Author will have to skip?! Or is it something...!

"Let's go back to the basilicom." She said as she flew back to the basilicom, Still holding onto me as I was still tied up.

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _Any Questions Comments or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is appreciated!_**

 ** _Til Next Time!_**

 ** _(F.Y.I. I'm going to start saying good references as a goodbye as a ending instead of, Til Next Time)_**


	4. Chapter 4: NOT what you thought it was!

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Besides The OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia V is owned by Its Respectful owners. all OST used is also owned by its respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapeter 4: NOT what you thought it was!_**

* * *

 ** _Poseidon POV_**

Ok, So, last chapter I was running for my life from the most terrifying woman in this series, I ended up being captured and dragged back to the basilicom, Yada Yada Yada.

But, How did I get myself into this?

"Poseidy...! Let me wash your back...!" Plutia yelled as she grabbed a sponge.

Yep.

I'm Currently in a bath with a Girl I've barely made any conversation with.

...

...

So what the hell is today right?

Well, if it makes any of the readers feel better, this was not by choice. I didn't' want to know what happened if i refused, so, in a desperate attempt to save my life, I was forced to forced against my will to Take a Bath with this Dev- I Mean Girl.

"Poseidy~! Wash my Hair~?" Plutia said Said shoved Shampoo in my Hands.

"...Question?"

"Hmmmm...?"

"Why are we In The Bath?"

"Huuuuh...? Don't Friends Take baths with each other...?"

"We Just Met, 2 or 3 Hours ago, and were already taking a bath. Shouldn't you have, I Dunno, Waited until you knew me better?!"

"But We're Friends...! If you're Neppy of this world, Then you're already my friend!" She exclaimed. I don't think that applies to this situation. I now realize, that outside from the Demonic Sadist that I met not too long ago, is not the brightest Color in the Crayon Box. Now Then, What to do in this situation?

"Poseidy~! Wash My Hair~!" She complained. I don't want to know what happens when you bathe with a Sadist, So I Unwillingly Comply with Her wishes an start washing her hair.

This Scene has been Unnecessarily Long now... Shouldn't we have skipped this Author?

 **Nope, Fan Service is needed to lure in Readers.**

Perverts you mean?

 **It's a Matter of Perspective Really.**

How is this gonna lure in Pervs? I don't think Bathing with a Girl you just met is Really-

 **Circumstances are unnecessary. As long as we don't get complaints and we get Follows and Favorites, Alls Good.**

You Know, I swear you'd do something to me that'd make this escalate to Quickly. Like M-Rated Scenes and Lemons...

 **Dear Slayer, We don't have enough Money in the Budget for that.**

What Budget?! We don't have a Budget!

 ** _Yes We Do, We use it for stupid stunts like This! Readers Thought there was gonna be a Lemon when the story turn M-Rated!_**

...Why did we turn M-Rated?

 **FAN-SERVICE!**

"Poseidy~! Rinse~!" Plutia Complained.

Ah, Crap, I was still washing her hair. I Rinse it off.

"Hey, Hey...? Poseidy...?"

"Hm? What?"

"What did you do before you met us?"

"Hm? Why the sudden Question?"

"I... Don't really know much about you... Except that you're the Neppy of this world..."

What should I tell her? The Truth? Or...

"Well... I was an Orphan When I was born, and I grew up in the wild, or I learn how to survive on my own. I hunted for food, I stole Books from Bandits to learn, And I learned to fight Against Monsters at a young age." I said.

"Woooow...!"

"Eventually, I made my way to Stronger and Stronger Dungeons and Gotten Even Stronger, So that's about the lowdown." I said.

"You grew up all by yourself...? Was it lonely Being alone...?" Plutia asked.

"...Yeah, It Was. I grew up without anyone to look out for or anyone to look out for me. So I had to rely on only myself." I said.

"That's So Saaaaad..." She said sadly. I pat her head, trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, It's nothing to worry about." I said.

"Hm..." I saw a Smile, That's a Good Sign.

...

* * *

 **~~~Later~~~**

When we were done, I had pants on (without a shirt) while Plutia wore a New Set of Pajamas. I was drying off Plutia's Hair, because she forced me too.

I'm supposed to be killing these people, Why am I acting like an Older Brother to One of Them? And the Most Vile one at that?!

"So... Sleepy..." Plutia said as she was starting to wobble a bit.

"Stay Still."

"But I'm Sleepy..."

"Nap after you leave the Bathroom at least."

"Too Tired... You're going to carry me..." She said as she continued to wobble. I grab one of her shoulders to hold her still and finish Drying off her hair.

Then she starts to fall backwards.

"Hey!"

"Sooooooo... Tired..." She said Quietly. "Carry Me... To my bed..." She said.

"You can walk."

And~...

"Boooooooooooooooo~!" She started to pout. She was moving her body around and shaking me off, Pouting Like a Child would.

I wouldn't call this a Tantrum, But just Over exaggerated Pouting.

"Carry~ Me~!" She said as she started Shaking Me.

Am I dealing with a kid right now? What is she, 2?

"Alright Fine." I groan.

And Once Again,

"Yaaaay~!" She squealed quietly as she jumped into my arms. I am Now holding her Princess style.

"Is This necessary?"

"Yes..."

"What Happened to Being sleepy?"

"I wanted to be carried by Boy Neppy..."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm still Sleepy..."

"Of Course you are."

I sighed as I walked out of the Bathroom and Into the Living Room where everyone else was in a Disturbing Silence. Then They snapped their heads to me, and Vert, Blanc, Noire, and Nepgear Blush.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Noire yelled.

"She Insisted."

"Are you gonna put her down You Perv?!" Blanc Yelled.

"Where's Her Bed?"

"WHOA?! Boy Me Is raising Affection points with Plutie?! Makes me wonder how big their Lily Rank Is Already?!" Neptune yelled.

"Her bed is in that room." A Nee Character pointed. She was a Book Fairy that floated into the room. (I'm Not describing her outfit, I don't want to.)

"Who're you?"

"I am Histoire, The Oracle of this Basilicom."

"Hist-Who? That's Hard to say, Im'ma Call ya Histy!" I said.

"Boy Me! It's Mini Histy!"

"I'm not from your world!"

"NEPU! That's Right!"

"Mm..." Plutia Squirmed a Little, Trying to comfortable? I walk into her bedroom and set her down and Tuck her in. Yep, I think I am going to play a Big Brother role for awhile?

"So Then, I presume you are staying in the Basilicom now?" Histy asked me as I closed the door behind me.

"Apparently. I mean, I just met you people and I don't want to be a bother to you all, So..." I said, but Neptune shot up.

"Naw~! It's Fine, Boy Me! Any Nep is Welcome here!" Neptune said.

"You are welcome here if you wish." Histy said.

"I Mean... I guess I could accept staying... Besides, if I left, I feel like something Very Bad will happen if I'm gone when Plutia Wakes up..." I gulp.

"Y-Yes. I can agree with you on that." Histy Said.

That Girl is not to be messed with, Is She?

"Well, Since It's Late, We'll be leaving." Blanc said as she Was about to leave the room.

"Feel Free to drop by at Lowee anytime." She said to me.

"I may as well head off As well. You'd better come visit Lastation. N-Nit that I WANT you to or anything." Noire said as she left. Vert was the last to leave.

"I must leave to Leanbox as well. You are welcome to Come work at Leanbox anytime." She winked at me as she left.

"Yes, It is time we rest as well." Histy said as turned to me.

"You may use the guest room tonight, Poseidon." Histy said to me.

Strange thing is, I Never Introduced myself. Ah, Probably not important.

"Thank You."

"Good Night, Boy Me!" Neptune said.

"Night Night, Boy Neptuna!" P-Ko Yelled.

"Night..." I said as I entered the guest bedroom. I close the door and close the door. I stare at the ceiling.

Well, Today has been a Eventful Damn Day, hasn't it?

Ill start planning when I should strike... Maybe...

...

...

...

 **~~~? POV~~~**

 **He's Never Gonna be able to do it if he Plays Friends with them. He'll just become their life long Ally. Maybe it's Time I start preparations for Neptune's Death?**

 **I'm So Looking forward to finding out how you'll entertain me... Poseidon...**

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _AN: Sorry for not posting this in awhile. But I was busy with other stories, and got caught up in it. But, seeing how this fix got 38 follows now, I flipped my Table (True Event) and Started this Chapter._**

 ** _And No, I Don't have a Budget. That's Going to be a Gag. I'll Make it one._**

 ** _Anyway, Next few chapter will be Visiting Other Nations until I prepare to go into Full out Slayer Route. So, Look forward to that. And If you noticed that the Chapter title changed from the last time I said Purple Slayer as next chapter Title. I changed it, Because I didn't want to rush DIRECTLY into That yet._**

 ** _But Still, I Got some of you, Didn't I? You Perverted Readers._**

 ** _Anyway, Any Comments, Questions, or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is Greatly appreciated!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	5. Chapter 5: The Person I Must Strike Down

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 5: The Person I Must Strike Down_**

* * *

 ** _~~~Poseidon POV~~~_**

I stood in a Wasteland of Nothing... A Mechanical surface that went on for Miles and Miles... A Never Ending Wasteland... The Sky was dark, and The Sight in front of me was just shadow...

 ** _You are a Fool... You've Forgotten You're purpose..._**

My Purpose...

 ** _Let's Give it a Swing... How will you react in this situation...?_**

As if on Cue, A Shadow arisen and Formed a Neptune, a Fake.

Swords Started to Pop from The Ground, The Same as Purple Hearts. More and More Neptune's Formed with Regular Katanas. One of the swords that formed from the ground Risen before me.

 ** _Take it... Take your Purpose... Take hold of the Path you will walk..._**

Take The Sword... The Path I will walk... Which I will continue to walk...

I take hold of the sword and pull it out...

I rase it to the air.

This is my path... My Meaning...

I move at Mach Speed, And Slash the Fake In two with ease. It Disappears.

My Meaning... Is To cut down that person. To Cut down that CPU... To fulfill my Miserable existence...

I slash down more and more... Every time one disappears, A Sword comes down from the sky and strikes the ground.

 ** _This is you're Purpose... This is you're only purpose... Friends? Family? Loved Ones? Nations? All of that is unnecessary to you... To a Slayer... All that you need... Is a Sword to strike them down, and a Will to Fight and Kill... This is the only purpose... To a Slayer..._**

To strike them down... The CPUs... All of them... I'll...

 ** _The CPUs... To strike down the very blood that flows through your Man Made Veins... To Be A Weapon... To Bring Nothing but Ruin... That is your purpose... Your Only Purpose... You Path... The Endless Road you will forever walk... The Path only available to you..._**

To Cut that person down...

 ** _To Cut Down the Blood That Flows through your veins..._**

To fulfill my purpose as a Slayer... To Walk the path that brings Ruin to all...

This is The only way... I must cut that person out of Existence... Out of my life...

 ** _Yes..._**

To Kill Neptune... And Fulfill my Purpose... To bring meaning into my Miserable Existence...

That's The Only Path that's Available After All...

...

...

...

* * *

~~~Reality~~~

I spring up in bed, Sweat counting down my body. I breath heavily and grip my face, eyes wide.

That Dream... My Purpose...

I can't remain here.

I get up quietly and tip toe to the shirt and jacket, and my sword. After I get dressed, I quietly walk out the door and head into the town...

I'll be back... To end her...

 ** _~~~Morning; Third POV~~~_**

When everyone awoke, They were surprised when Poseidon wasn't there. Neptune, Peashy, and Plutia were worried and Saddened by his Disappearance.

"Well, You've just out of no where told him he'd be staying here, So I think he didn't want to be a bother. I'm sure we'll see him again." Nepgear said trying to cheer them up.

"Yes, I am Sure he will pop up again." Histoire said.

"Boooo... He could've said something before leaving though..." Plutia said slowly.

"Yeah! He probably went on a Night Raid! But its not like A Neptyne to leave without notice in the middle of the night... How Suspicious!" Neptune said as she pulled out a Pipe that Blew bubbles out of it.

"Huuuuuuuh...? How is it suspicious...?" Plutia asked.

"Huhuhuhu... Maybe he Really DOES HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HE WAS JUST TOO EMBARRASSED TO SAY IT! And he left in the Middle of the night to go and meet with her again!" Neptune said. Silence filled the room.

"Well, I'm sure that he didn't want to intrude, we cannot force him to remain." Histoire said, Ignoring Neptune's Claim.

"NEPU?! I'm being Ignored?!"

"I Hope we get to see him again..." Plutia whimpered.

They Will see him again, That wish will be granted.

But not in the way that she wanted...

 ** _~~~Meanwhile...~~~_**

Back at The Seven Sages laboratory, Rei had a Worried look on her face as she paced.

"Hey, How long are you goin' to pace around?"

"W-What should we do?! We just let something Really Bad Out, like, REALLY bad!" Rei practically shouted.

"Calm Down! He wasn't that bad. Hell, I'm sure somethin' Cloche happened with him and he met The other CPUs and their acting like a Happy Family or some shit." Croire sighed.

"Too bad it wasn't that." A Cold voice said walking from the shadows.

"Huh?"

"W-W-WHAAA?!"

"You... You came Back?!"

The one who walked from the shadows, Was Poseidon. With a serious face on him.

"The Machine for Yellow Heart, The one that gives unlimited power."

"What about it?"

"I want it."

"Huh? Why?"

"I want that power. You fools expected a mere child to be able t handle it. Least let someone who actually Has the means to end them."

"Well, I don't know all that Technical shit, so you'll have to hunt down Anonydeath to do that."

"...Fine. But, before that."

"Huh?"

"Could you get me some new clothes?"

"What's wrong with the ones you have one?"

"I Look too much like Her... I want to be the opposite of her."

"Anything Specific?"

"Black. Same jacket but black. Same with Pants and shoes. I also want Duel wielding Swords with guns. Bullets with Anti Crystals tips. I also want a face mask."

"Damn, You're askin' for a lot."

"Just get the things I asked for. That why you're still alive."

"W...What about me?"

"You Shut up and stay out of my way."

"Y-Yes...!"

"I'm going to rest. But before that..." He turned to croire.

"Huh?"

"The Others."

"Others?"

"The Others that were created like me. Where are they?"

"Why?"

"There can be only one."

"Alright. Damn, You're acting Hardcore!"

"Bring me to the chamber." Poseidon ordered.

"I'd expected you to be playin' Friends with the CPUs, What were you doing?"

"Killing monsters at first, but then a bunch of stuff happened with a shirt, and they wanted me to work at their nations, then I left in the middle of the night."

"What brought you back?"

"I woke up from a dream." Poseidon said. Both Croire and Poseidon reached a different door than Poseidon's Room. When opened, Four Large Capsules filled with water were lined up. Inside them, Three Boys with black trunks on were unconscious.

One with Black hair.

One with Light Blue.

One with green Hair.

And One with Yellow hair.

"..." Poseidon stared at the Capsules.

"Well, There they are. Wanna wake them up?" Croire asked, But Poseidon ignored her and drew his sword. He walked towards the One with Black hair first.

"Hey. What are you doin'?" Croire asked suspiciously.

Without hesitating, Poseidon ran the blade through the Glass and into the Black Haired Boys' Heart.

"WHAT?!"

"Croire. You seemed to have not noticed."

"Huh?"

"If these were to be let loose, My plans would undoubtedly fail. They are too soft. Too weak. And too fragile. They would rush over to the CPUs, Lose, and Spill all out my plans." Poseidon said as he withdrew the blade. The Heart monitor for the Black Haired one turned to a Straight line. He walked towards the white one, And did the same.

"These ones, could only Use the power of the CPU they were based on. They could never be able to Kill others." Poseidon said and he withdrew the Blade and walked towards the Green one. He ran his blade through the green ones' heart.

"These are Failures, They couldn't slay Humans, Let alone CPUs. I, However, was created to Slay Any, and All CPU Lineage at any given moment." Poseidon withdrew his Blade and, Instead of Stabbing his blade through the Yellow ones' Heart, he slashed the Capsule open and Water gushed out. The yellow one drop to the ground, And without Hesitation, Poseidon Ran his Blade through The Yellow Ones' Heart.

"I am the one that will make it, so that CPUs don't existence anymore. In any, and All worlds. This I swear." Poseidon said as he Withdrew his blade and threw off Blood from his Blade. His Blade was infused with fire now, and he slashed Fireballs at The Capsules.

 ** _"Blaze Break."_** Poseidon said as try fireballs from the Slash hit the pods and exploded. Fire engulfed the room.

"Those who can not slay CPUs, Are of no use to me."

"So, you gettin' ready for war?"

Poseidon paused for a moment before turning to Croire, Fire raging behind him.

 ** _"Not Quite, Think of it as a One-Sided Annihilation. Not One CPU will exist in any world. I will see to that personally."_**

"Damn, That's Hardcore to the Max! That's What I'd Kill to see!" Croire said. Outside the room, Rei, holding Poseidon's New gear, watched the entire thing with horrified eyes.

"...What have we done? We have we created...?" Rei muttered in horror.

 ** _~~~Meanwhile; In a Location that Only Anonydeath knows~~~_**

In a Dark Room, Only lot by a Blue light. Like like how you have a fishtail and the rest of the room is dark and the Fishtank light is on.

With One more pod full of water, Was a Girl with Iris Hair. She was about Nepgear's Height. She was unconscious as she floated in the tank of water.

There was a Screen that had a Name on it.

That Name was...

 ** _-To Be continued_**

 ** _Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to ask! Feedback is Greatly Appreciated!_**

 ** _Anyway, Like how the story is going to progress from now on? The ultimate point of CPU slayer was to make an Evil Neptune. I WAS thinking it to be a Evil Neptune from a different dimension where he killed all of the CPUs in that world and The CPUs memories were the scattered Powers of said CPUs._**

 ** _And Also, I still need to decide a Name for the new OC, Thinkin' Aqua or Mio or Something. Anyway, Leave a Opinion. Tell what you all think, And I'll see you later!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty my friends._**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gust

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 6:_**

 ** _The Gust_**

* * *

It was an Early morning in the Seven Sages lab. Rei didn't catch Any sleep by what she saw and Croire was Bored.(Though she slept like a Baby.)

Rei looked Awful. Her eyes were wide with shock and despair and she had a bit of purple under her eyes, noting that she is sleepy as hell. Croire Finally sighed in annoyance.

"What's Wrong?" She asked.

"What's Wrong? What's Wrong, Is that we made a Heartless Weapon that is now planning to destroy other worlds' CPUs! Not only that, he killed the other slayers that we made-!"

"Which were Failures."

"Ether Way, He still killed them! Now he is so heartless he's going to destroy other worlds! I don't even think he has a reason!" Rei said Extremely worried.

"Apparently, Its what he was made to do? Ether way, can't do anything about it now." Croire said. Then, Both of them heard footsteps. Rei Yelped in Panic while Croire remained calm.

When both turned around, they saw Poseidon wearing his White Pants with no shirt, Shoes, or jacket holding onto the guns and new clothes he received.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-Good Morning, Poseidon!" Rei panicked. Poseidon's set the items down on the table and sighed.

"I have a problem." Poseidon said, Making Rei Sweat Bullets.

"W-W-W-W-W-What is it?" Rei asked, about to make a break for it if she had messed up.

"I don't Know How to use a Gun." Poseidon said.

...

...

...

"...What?" Rei asked.

"I don't know how to use a gun." Poseidon reconfirmed to Rei.

"Why'd you ask for them then?" Croire asked.

"I thought it'd be easy to use them, but I tried them last night, but~..."

~~~Last Night~~~

Poseidon had about 8 Glass bottles set up on a table. He was standing in a clear room a few feet away from the Bottles.

He took out the guns and shot at all of them. He used all of his bullets in the clips.

But none hit.

"..."

Poseidon Reloaded and got closer.

He starting shooting at the bottles again, using all his bullets.

But, Once Again, None hit.

"..."

Poseidon got directly in front of a Bottle and started shooting all of his clips.

And, Take a Guess what happened?

...

...

...

He missed.

"..."

Then, Poseidon threw down his guns and started to knock down the bottles. He then stomped over to bed.

~~~Morning~~~

"So that's why I heard a lot of glass shattering so suddenly..." Rei said.

"The why the clothes?" Croire asked.

"They... How do I put this... Make me feel like Noire..." Poseidon said.

"And That Means~?" Croire asked, Expecting a Exact answer.

"They make me feel like a Complete Loner." He finally said.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Noire: Ah-Choo!

~~~Laboratory~~~

"So you prefer to be all white then?" Croire asked.

"Yeah~... I was going to go all secret agent like when I fought them, but Wearing those clothes make me feel like a Noire. So I'll just stick with this." Poseidon said.

"What about the swords?"

"Keepin' them."

"A-Alright..."

"Also, I found this in the Fridge." Poseidon said as he pulled out a pudding.

"What? It's just a pudding." Croire sighed.

"What's Pudding?"

"Eat it and find out." Croire sighed. Poseidon opened it and took a bite with a spoon out of no where.

Poseidon's eyes widened. He felt as if a rainbow of Ultimate flavor nuke his mouth. It felt as if the God of Deliciousness granted a divine reward upon him. He felt he was in Heaven at its best.

"This... Is... THE GREATEST FOOD EVER!" Poseidon yelled.

"Good for you?"

"I am Taking this outside! It's a nice day out!" Poseidon said as he turned around. But, what he didn't notice, was a piece of metal sticking out of the floor, which Poseidon tripped over.

Everything happened in slow motion, The pudding hit the ground and fell on the floor. The spoon echoes slowly through the room. Poseidon was on his knees as he watched the Sight before him in horror.

 ** _~~~55 Seconds of The Nazgul's March theme Plays~~~_**

 ** _(Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack)_**

 ** _~~~This is a Very Tense Moment, Spend 55 Seconds right now and have Poseidon's Face of horror and the fallen pudding change every few seconds whilst this music plays, music stops after 55 seconds.~~~_**

Poseidon's Face stared at the Fallen pudding.

"Uh... I think we should go in the other room..." Croire said floating back. Rei made a break for it. Shortly Croire as well.

"...FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU** -!"

 **~~~Meanwhile; At Planeptune Basilicom~~~**

 ***Poseidon's Rage is heard in sky***

Plutia: Neppy? Do you hear that?

Neptune: I FEEL that.

 **~~~Hyperdimension~~~**

 ***Poseidon's Rage***

Hyper Histoire: What on earth is that noise...?

 **~~~ZeroDimension~~~**

 ***Poseidon's Rage***

Uzume: Huh? Umio? Do you hear that?

Umio: Yes... What on earth is that noise...?

Uzume: I beat it's that Giant! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ALREADY DESTROYED THE WORLD, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!

 **~~~After Normal Ending of Vii~~~**

Neptune: I'm sure Uzume is always watching over us...

Nepgear: Yeah... You're Right...

 ***Poseidon's Rage***

Nepgear: Huh...? Neptune, Do you hear that?

Neptune: You mean the Reference that the author is making? Yes. Yes Indeed.

~~~Back to Seven Sages' Lab~~~

"The Screaming Faded..." Rei whispered.

"Go check it out." Croire ordered.

"Wha-?! Me?! Why?"

"Because you're expendable."

"I am Not Expendable!"

"Just Go!"

"EEK?!"

Rei was forced out the door. When she looked around, The room was in udder chaos. It looked a bomb went off. A hole in the roof was opened which was Slightly on fire.

"Oh Dear..."

Croire noticed Rei hasn't died yet and opened the door, bearing witness to the detection and hole in the roof.

"It was just a Pudding Cup!" Croire yelled in irritation.

 **~~~Meanwhile; With Poseidon~~~**

"Awesome, Looks like everything here is done. Let's head back to the guild." A certain Guild Agent said as she put away her weapons. She was about to head back, until a Object came crashing. When she turned in shock, Poseidon stood there, his eyes having Red veins- Ah, You get it.

"I am Here for iiiiiitttt..." He said.

"...F...For What...?"

"Pudding cup- give- Me- my- Pudding Cup... Give it to me...! Right Now...! I need my Pudding...!" Poseidon said.

"Are... You Okay...?"

(Hallucinating) Ghost Neptune: I think your rage Broke Poseidon.

 **"SHUT UP, GHOST OF NEPTUNE!"** Poseidon turned suddenly and shouted.

"What was that-?"

 **"I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY! ESPECIALLY YOU NEPTUNE!"**

Ghost Neptune: Ayyyyyeee!

"Who are you talking To-"

"PUDDINGCUP! Hands Now, Please!" Poseidon said.

"Uh... I don't... Have... Any pudding..." She said and a vein in Poseidon's Eye popped and make his right eye complete red.

 **"No..."**

"What?"

 **"No...!"** A trail of blood was going down Poseidon's face from his eye.

"Uh...!"

 **"Nooooooooo..."** Poseidon growled as he slowly approached the girl. Then, An Apple from the Tree above him dropped down and hit his head, snapping his back to reality.

"Wha- What The?! Where am I?! Who are you?! Where's Nappa?" Poseidon asked.

"Who's Nappa?"

"No One! He's No One..." Poseidon said as he went into thought. Then he realized that someone was in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Who might you be?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh Sorry, I'm IF. A Gust of wind that blows through Gamindustri."

"...Who?"

* * *

 ** _-To Be continued_**

 ** _Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to ask! Feedback is Greatly Appreciated_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	7. Chapter 7: The Gust 2

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _AN: Will be focusing on this story until... Like a few chapters. Like 5._**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Gust 2_**

* * *

"Who?" Poseidon asked confused.

"IF? A Gust of wind that blows through gamindustri. I'm a Guild agent." IF said.

"Never heard of ya."

"Well, I'm sure you've never went to the guild then... Wait..." IF started to look at Poseidon suspiciously.

"Hm?"

"Are... You Nep?"

"Nep...?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I mistook you for a friend of mine."

"Oh. Who?"

"Her name is Nep. She's a Goddess of Planeptune." IF said. Poseidon tried to hold back his disgusted face, and successfully did.

"It's rare to meet anyone who knows a goddess."

"Well, You just look like her."

"Well, I Technolgy Am her clone." Poseidon said, Confusing IF.

"Clone?"

"I-I Mean, Her Dimension self! Herself from this dimension! Hahaha..." Poseidon said in a panick, granting himself a Confused Look from IF.

"Yeah... Okay... Anyway, What's Youre Name? Is it-?"

"Poseidon. Nice to meet you." Poseidon said, Holding out his hand. IF shook it.

"As I said before, I'm IF. Anyway, I'd Best get going. I have to finish these up." IF said.

"Finish what?"

"These quests. I have to finish these so I can hurry home."

"I can help you if you want." Poseidon said, surprising IF.

"Huh? Are you sure? We just met, are you sure you wanna-"

"It'll be faster with two people, Besides, I'm stronger than you think." Poseidon gave a thumbs up, making If sigh.

"Alright. We have to just take down a Monster hive today, then about 20 Dogoo. Think you can handle that?" IF asked. Poseidon gave a confident smirk.

"I Can Handle that! No Prob!" Poseidon gave a thumbs up.

"Alright... Let's go then." IF said turning and heading towards the destination. IF gave a glance back at Poseidom.

"(He acts like Nep... But something about him feels off... Maybe I'm just imagining it...)" IF thought as they continued towards the Monster Hive.

* * *

Poseidon and IF walked through a Cave of a Monster infested dungeon.

"Alright, Some of these monsters are pretty tough. Sure you don't wanna turn back?" IF asked.

"You keep asking me that... Are you worried 'bout me?" Poseidon smirked. IF then Blushed a bit.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Like I'd be worried about You!" IF yelled embarrassed.

Then, Noises were heard behind IF. Poseidon noticed, but IF, However...

"Uh... IF?"

"I would never be worried about you! I'm just saying, That this is pretty dangerous, and you should leave this to me!"

"Iffy...? Behi-"

"So don't get the wrong about it, Idiot!" And like that, She finished. She breathed in and out heavily, still Blushing a bit.

"Iffy...?"

"Huh?! N-Now you're using that stupid nickna-!?"

"Behind you."

"...Huh?" IF turned around, bearing witness of A Horde of different types of monsters. From Dogoo to Ancient Dragons, to Kupo kitties from Wolves.

"..."

"..."

"Wow... That's a lot." Poseidon pointed out.

The monsters roared at The Two, and An Ancient Dragon Slashed at IF. However, Poseidon pulled out one of his swords and blocked it with ease.

"How 'bout I handle this then?" Poseidon smirked.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" IF yelled. Then, Two more Ancient Dragons moved behind them, and slammed their claws down. The Ancient Dragons growled, as Poseidon appeared Several Feet Away from the with IF in his arms.

IF blushed from this situation.

"Hey! P-Put me down!" IF yelled embarrassed as she started to panic.

"Okay, Don't shout." Poseidon said as he set her down. IF glared at him with A Blushed face. Poseidon looked back at the Advancing monsters heading at him.

"Hey! We need to go! We can't beat that ma-!" IF yelled, but at light speed, Poseidon rushed through the Dragons, and was on the other side of them, holding his sword in a battle stance. The Dragons then turned into Data Bits. Poseidon got out of his stance and looked at the other monsters with a Confident smirk.

He gripped his blade.

As if on cue, all the other monsters rushed at him. Dogoo started to dog pile him, making a Giant glob of Blue goo. However, It then exploded. Goo gotten all over the cave, which then turned into data bits.

Poseidon stood in the same position as he had as he been when he was just dog piled. He swiftly moved at Mach speed, and slash Monster after Monster with ease, dodging each attack with each attack.

IF watched this take place, shocked and confused at how he was able to take down this many monsters at once. And with such... Ease...!

Poseidon started getting deeper and deeper into the horde of monsters, trying to take out their ringleader.

However, Some monsters took notice of IF. An Ancient Dragon sighted her within its gaze. IF got up and Took a stance, and jumped at it. She slashed with everything she had, however-

The slash did close to nothing. Before IF could react, The Dragon's Tail came around and smacked IF away. She hit the rock Wall hard. She fell down to the ground. The dragon stomped over to her.

IF tried to get up, but couldn't move any of her Bones. Looks like that attack dealt a lot of damage. The dragon raised it's claw up, and prepared to strike her.

IF slammed her eyes shut. "Damn It!" IF cursed.

Seconds pass... And she found it strange as to why she wasn't dead yet. When she cracked open one eye. She saw the dragon frozen in place, slightly trembling.

It then exploded greatly into Data bits. IF was forced to close her eyes to keep from blinding herself. She tried to look, and saw someone she never thought she'd see...

"N-Nep...?!" IF muttered in disbelief. What she saw, In reality, was Poseidon with his back turned, IF mistaking him for Neptune.

When the light died out, Poseidon looked back.

"Yo, I Finished." Poseidon said. IF simply stared at Poseidon as he gave a proud and cocky grin.

"What's Wrong? Something on my jacket?" Poseidon asked, snapping IF out of her thoughts. She blushed as she struggled to get up, but got up in the end.

"I-I'm Fine! Come on! Let's Go!" IF said whilst blushing. Poseidon follows her out of the dungeon. IF kept blushing as they walked, Poseidon behind her.

* * *

IF and Poseidon were walking back into Planeptune after taking down The 20 Dogoo for the other quest Left. It was nearly Dusk, and There was an Awkward silence between the two, but IF Spoke up.

"So then... What was the deal about... Earlier...?"

"What?"

"Something about pudding."

"Huh? What's Pudding?"

"You... don't remember anything...?"

"Remember what?"

"N-Nothing..."

"?" _(SO Triggered that he lost his memory.)_

"Anyway, What were you doing before?"

"Oh, Well, I was getting new clothes from this really shy and stuttering person that lives in my house, I gave them back because they made me feel like a loner, Then I explained why I couldn't guns, Then Next thing I knew, I was here."

"Oh... That's a story..."

"Yeah... Not much of an Origin story... actually, I don't even Think that is an origin story... No, Has to go into more depth to be..." Poseidon said.

"Well, Anyway, Wanna quick Drink? Least I can do for you for helping me out today. If i knew they'd be so strong, I wouldn't have went there." IF offered.

"Sure, Why Not?" And Like that, They made their way towards a machine nearby.

* * *

Drinking a Simple soda from a machine, Both IF and Poseidon sat on a bench from the other.

"...Hey, Mind if I ask you a question?" Poseidon asked.

"?, Sure, what is it?"

"This may sound weird, considering we just met a few hours ago... But, If you were to go about killing the Bane of your life, how would you do it?"

"...What kind of question is that?!"

"A Legit One."

"I'm... Not In Position to tell you what to do with your life, But WHY do you have to?"

"...It's why I was born."

"Huh?"

"I known from the moment I was born, That there is someone I have to strike down... However, I've also begun to question myself because of it. I was born for killing this person, but what after that? Why else do I..." Poseidon started to go off and stutter. Before he could go into panic, IF slammed her hands on his shoulders, Getting his attention.

"How about you start thinking for yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Obviously, You didn't chose to kill whoever you want to kill of your own free will, right? Then just start thinking for yourself, It's not that difficult. So stop making this a big deal, and just go find something that YOU want to do." IF said sternly.

"Iffy...?"

Realizing how close she was to Poseidon, She blushed.

"H-Huh?! I-I-I wasn't try-"

"IFFY!"

"WHA-!?"

"You're Crushing my shoulders." Poseidon said, as IF looked at her hands, basically crushing His shoulder's with brute Strengh.

"Oh, S-Sorry..." IF released her steel grip on his shoulders.

"S-Sorry about that..." IF mummers with a Blushed red face. Poseidon stood up.

"Nah, You're fine. Thanks for the advice. I gotta go." Poseidon said with a smirk. He started to walk off, but stopped.

"Ah, We can meet again whenever you want. We'll see each other again, See ya!" He said as he ran off. IF simply stared at the direction of which she ran off to.

"..What a weird guy..." IF muttered. Then, She got up.

"I might as well head for the Basilicom. I have to make dinner tonight." IF said as she started off home.

* * *

Poseidon Walked through the streets of Planeptune.

"(Originally, I was going to ask for a catch phrase, because I don't have one. Neptune has _NEPU,_ and I don't... How About... **PO PO!**... No, That sounds terrifying...)"

* * *

"Iffffyyy~! I'm Hungry~!" Neptune complained.

"I'm sooooooooooo hungry..." Plutia complained as well.

"Hurry Up, Iffy!" Peashy complained.

"Hold On! Just a bit more..." IF yelled from the kitchen.

"It's Rare to see IF cooking something..." Nepgear said.

"OH!? Has she found someone to finally cook for... Like... A MANLY MAN!?" Neptune stood up and slammed her hands on the table, yelling aloud.

In The kitchen, IF heard that, and She instantly imagined Poseidon in her head. She blushed furiously, and froze in her place.

"Huh? A Man?" Peashy asked confused.

IF Blushed Harder.

"Goodness...! It wouldn't surprise me if IF had a boyfriend or two..." Nepgear said, amazed.

(Blushed X20)

"Is Iffy Getting married...? I don't like that Idea...!" Plutia said.

(Maximum Blush Overdrive)

At that point, IF continued to cook whilst Blushing, oblivious to what the other's were saying.

"No, You got it all wrong, The ones IF chooses to cook for is you all." Histoire said.

"...Huh?"

"For...Us...?"

"Iffy made me promise to keep this a secret, but..."

"You've all been through so much lately, so IF wanted to do something to lift your spirits." Histoire said.

"*Sniff* Iffy... You're such a good kid...! Waaaah!" Neptune cried tears of joy.(Not Legit, Like Rivers flooding down her face, THAT Japanese joke)

"Maybe we were good parents after all...!" Plutia said.

"I don't think that is accurate..." Nepgear said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, IF had finished.

"(Alright, Calm Down. Calm Down! I have to get a straight face! I really hope this turned out alright... I just hope Nep likes it at least...)" If said as she carried her food out.

* * *

Rei was laying her head on the table and was unconscious. Croire was also sleeping on the table. Then, Poseidom Slammed open the door with a loud boom.

"I'M BACK, BITCHES!"(Vegeta from TFS accent.)

"WAAAH?!"

"WHOA?!" Rei and Croire shot up and saw an energetic Poseidon walking towards them.

"P-P-Poseidon?! W-W-Where were you?!" Rei asked, scared about what happened Eariler today.

"I killed monsters like it was nothing! And I now have so much energy!"

"You went to go kill monsters? That's it?" Croire asked.

"Yep! So, I'm gonna go back out and kill more! Right after I take a power nap!(And Drink my HETAP.) Naps are Important.(So Is HETAP.)" Poseidon said as he went to his room.

Rei and Croire simply watched him go in his room.

Finally, Rei passed out and hit her head on the table. Croire just went back to sleep.

 **AN: Hang In there, Rei!**


	8. Chapter 8: IF has Been IF'd! Again!

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 8: IF has been IF'd! Again!_**

* * *

Poseidon, After spending about all night killing monsters(and coming back for HETAP), finally crashed. He was sound asleep. He slept deeper than a Bear.

Rei, who was in the same position of when she passed out, Lifted her head off the table, wiping her drowsy eyes. She looked around the room and didn't see Poseidon anywhere, and figured he must've been in bed.

She got up, and was about to go for the door, but, at the same time, Croire woke up.

"Huh? Where are ya goin'?" Croire asked sleepily. Rei stopped dead in her tracks and gave a slight yep. She turned her had at Croire.

"I have to Go to the CPUs and warn them." Rei said.

"Whoa, What?!"

"I have to go apologize for releasing... Him!" Rei said.

"Technolgy, _I_ Released him."

"That's exactly why we have to warn them before it's too late!" Rei said as she ran out.

"Ah! Damn It! Wait up!" Croire yelled while going after her.

* * *

"*Sigh* That was a long Day... I've been in a lousy mood since last night, thanks to Nep..." IF said to herself. "It's My fault too... Anyone would get defensive I they were forced to eat something they hate..."

"When I get home, I'll apologize... No, There's no need for me to apologize first. Yeah. I'll apologize when she does." IF said as she continued her way, however, something grabbed her from behind and held her neck with his or her forearm.

"Hahaha... You have such wonderful timing, appearing when I've finished preparations..." A woman's voice said.

"Who The-?! Oh, It's You!" IF yelled as she saw the face of her attacker.

Arfoire held her neck with her forearm.(Oh Wow, Who saw that coming?(-_-))

"I should thank you. You've given me her weakness, along with the bait to bring her to me!" She said as she started to Take IF away.

"Hey! L-Let Me Go!" IF struggled, but to no avail. And so, she was kidnapped... Again... For the Third Time?(Again, Who saw that coming?(-_-))

* * *

Poseidon was sleeping in his bed, With his face sideways, and he was drooling a small bit. His bed was a mess, blankets barely on the bed. Then, He started to wake up. He lifted his head and store at a Clock.

5:45 p.m.

He stared at the clock and slowly got out of bed. He was on his knees and he wiped his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Mmm... Tired... So tired... But so hungry..." Poseidon then got out of bed and started to walk slowly to a fridge. He opened it and there was a Small Cup.

It said Pudding.

"..."

Poseidon stared at the things in the fridge as he simply grabbed the pudding. He closed it and went to get a spoon.

After he did that, he sat down and opened the pudding. He scoped up a Bit, and ate it.

(Redo of when Poseidon first ate pudding starts now, Except the, Ya Know, Break Breaking part.)

Poseidon was wide Awake now. His eyes widened, and he rose out of his seat.

"This... Tastes... _**AMAZING!**_ T-This Magic Gooey Stuff inside this Cup...! Is... Is the pure, Definition of Delicious! Has the Goddess of Food thanked me for all my good deeds...?!" Poseidon said with sparkles in his eyes.

"REI! _REI!_ THIS STUFF IS AMA-!" Poseidon yelled at the top of his lungs with joy, but realized Rei wasn't here.

"...Rei?" Poseidon asked. He walked around the lab then and there.

"Rei?" He opened a door, Nothin'.

(Everytime he says Rei, He opens a door.)

"Rei~?"

"Rei?"

"REI!"

 _"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"_

"Hmm... Could she have left...? Welp..."

Poseidon pulled out a Pokèmon Cap from behind his back and put it to his head, but backwards.

"Looks like we're going Pokèmon Huntin'!" Poseidon said as he then bolted out the door.

...

...

...

However... He came right back...

He then opened the fridge.

"After I drink my HETAP..."(HETAP is important Kids)

* * *

"*Pant**Pant*... A-Are we almost...? There...?" Rei asked as she looked up. More forest laid in front of her.

[Oh Hey, I thought this was a IF chapter...]

"Hey, How long are you gonna run around? Not like he's doin' anything THAT bad." Croire said, floating up next to her.

"He KILLED 4 or 5 People!"

"Yeah, But they probably were gonna do worse than him, so it's a win-win."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!"

"Whatever, Are you still gonna keep going? Come on~! I'm Bored~!" Croire complained.

"No! I have to apologize..."

"Ugh..." Rei then continued on her Adventurous Quest(In the Complete opposite direction of where she wants to go.)

* * *

"*Whistle~!**Whistle~!*" Poseidon Whistled as he walked over exaggeratedly, waving at each tree he like exaggeratingly.

"Alright, Gotta catch a wild Rei out here..." Poseidon kept walking. Until, he heard some rustling near a bush. He quickly gained distance and pulled out a (Toy) Pokèball.

"Come on, Rei... Come On..." Poseidon said. And the figure came out of the bush. Poseidon threw his (Toy) Pokèball at it, and hit a Headshot.

"NEPU?!"

"Ahh! It didn't work!"

AN: That's because you have to damage it first.

"Oh Right! Let's see if I can get a critical...! Huh?" Poseidon said, but he realized what he hit wasn't Rei.

It was Neptune.

She was on her bum, rubbing her forehead which had a red spot.

"Oww...! That hurt! Huh? Male Me?!" Neptune yelled as she got up. Poseidon mentally started to panic.

 _"(CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! WHATDOIDO?! DID SHE FIGURE OUT I'M AFTER HER LIFE, AND SHE CAME HERE TO KILL ME ALREADY?!)"_

"Hey, Male Me! I gotta go! I gotta save Iffy!" Neptune said as she walked passed Poseidon.

"...Iffy?" Poseidon turned back at her.

"Yeah! Iffy was kidnapped! Again! For the Third Time!" Neptune yelled.

"A THIRD time?"

"Yeah! I'm going to go rescue her!"

"I'll go with you then!"

"You Can't... In the letter, Only Neptune, Me, can go!"

"Yeah, But I'm ALSO Neptune. Does that count?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WOOHOO! TRAVELING BUDDY!"

"WOO!" And like that, They ran towards the Destination like a group of Idiots(Neptune's if being technical).

* * *

"Alright... Should be around here... Huh?" Neptune said as she looked around. Poseidon also looked around, and he went pale.

"...Wh...Wha...What are t...those things... O-Out There...?" Poseidon asked as he pointed a finger out there, which was trembling Greatly.

"Th...Those... Are... **EGGPLANTS?!** " Neptune yelled that echoed for miles.

"W-W-W-Why were we told to come here...!" Neptune said as she started to shake tremendously. Then, Poseidon yelled at the top of his Lungs;

"WE'VE BEEN **DUPED**!"

" ** _DUPED_!** "

" **BAMBOOZLED!** "

"WE'VE BEEN **SMECKLEDORFED**!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD AND I AGREE WITH YA!"

"Hahaha... I'm so glad you seem pleased..." A voice said approaching. When both Nep and Poseidon looked back, they saw Arfoire walking towards them.

"Hey! It's the old lady!" Neptune pointed, and Poseidon looked.

"Welcome to my eggplant field." She said with a sinister smirk.

"You're an Eggplant Farmer?! H-How could you live with such a Horrible Job...?!" Poseidon asked.

"I bought this land in order to defeat you Neptune-...Who is this?" Arfoire pointed to Poseidon.

"I'm Neptune... Ish... In this dimension..." Poseidon said, but Arfoire have him a suspicious look.

"...I've seen you before... You're that..." Arfoire started off, but remembered her original objective.

"Oh right, That's not important. Anyway, Prepare yourself." Arfoire said.

"Uuugggghhh..." A Unconcious groan was heard from not to far away. IF was tied up to a wooden pole and Unconcious.

"Iffy! What did you do to her?!" Neptune yelled.

"I simply gave her her favorite food until she was full, and went Unconcious from it." Arfoire smirked sinisterly.

"Being forced to eat eggplants... A fate far worse than death indeed..." Poseidon said.

"Give me back Iffy!" Neptune demanded.

"No. You didn't come alone, so I should just-" Before Arfoire could finish, Poseidon jumped up and kneed her face, making her step back a few steps.

"Give me back out plot development, or feel the wraith of Plot Advancment!" Poseidon said threateningly.

"Heh, You damn Tool! Jut try it!" Arfoire said angrily. She raised her hand, and an Army of Eggplantmen jumped out of the field. Maybe about 300 in total.

(Yes, we are obviously using a different number than the game.)

"NEPU?! THEY'RE _MOVING?!_ " Neptune yelled in shock.

Poseidon summoned his sword.

"This is child's play." Poseidon said as he cut apart 5 in an instant, However.

"Grrch?!(That-That Smell! It's...!)" Poseidon held his nose with his free hand and slashed more and more.

Neptune wanted to help him, but... Facing that many, smelly Eggplants... Ugh, Just imagining it was... Blech...

After about 2 minutes, all of the Eggplantmen were wiped out. Poseidon ran back at Arfoire, however, three Eggplants on Horsebird intervened. Poseidon simply slashed them out of his way, instantly killing them.

"I'll End it!" Poseidon yelled as he slashed his sword at Arfoire, but was stopped when it went into contact with something purple.

"Huh?!"

An Eggplant three times the size of Poseidon appeared in front of him, with Poseidon's blade in the middle of it. Poseidon added more force into it and slash the eggplant in two. It fell to the ground, but Poseidon caught a glimpse of the Insides of Eggplants.

He shivered.

"Ughh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Poseidon said as he tried to kill the picture of eggplant entrails burned into his momery, with the Picture of beloved pudding.(And HETAP)

Poseidon once again looked at Arfoire, with Pudding(And HETAP) in his head. Arfoire stood up.

"Damn... I didn't think a mere failure would be able to kill all my eggplants... Fine. If you can beat this last one, The Girl is all yours." Arfoire said.

"Wait, are-are you serious?" Poseidon said.

"HECK YEAH! As long as I don't fight eggplant people, I'll do it! I don't care what it is!" Neptune said running up.

"Heh... You'll eat those words..." Arfoire snickered. Then, a deep purple light enveloped her, blinding the two.

When the light cleared... They're worst nightmare appeared before them(Iris Heart?)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?! AN GIANT EGGPLANT?!" Poseidon and Neptuen yelled as they hugged each other in fear as they saw it.(Comedy fear, not love)

"Yes! I have become the eggplant God! I am one with the eggplant!" Arfoire yelled.

"Ughhh... Ewww..."

"Bleh..."

"Hahaha! You're both so scared you can't even move! I'll make you suffer before death!" Arfoire laughed.

"Uhhh... Huh?"

"...?"

"...You know...?"

"This might actually work..." Both of them said in Unison.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Arfoire yelled in absolute shock. Neptune then walked forward.

"No, I Mean..."

And, With a purple light, Neptune transformed into Purple Heart.

"When you're so big, You seem less eggplant and more Giant Purple Moron." Purple Heart said as she summoned her weapon.

"Y-You got to be-!"

"Poseidon! Help me defeat her!" Purple Heart yelled, But... Poseidon didn't respond.

"Poseidon!" Purple Heart looked back, and saw that his hair was covering his eyes.

"(An Opportunity!)" Arfoire Thought as she attacked Purple Heart. She was sent flying towards a few trees and crashed.

"Hahaha! Big Talk! Now for You, You Useless Tool!" Arfoire yelled as she rushed at Poseidon...

* * *

It was near dark, the sun was setting. Purple Heart opened her eyes and got up, rubbing her head.

"Ow... That took me by surprise..." She said, Until she had remembered Poseidon and Iffy.

"Oh No...! Poseidon! Iffy!" Purple Heart flew out from the trees and landed, Where Iffy was still tied up. Purple Heart summoned her sword and cut the ropes, grabbing onto Iffy.

"Iffy! Are you alright?!" Purple Heart asked.

"U-Ughhh..." IF groaned a bit, making Purple Heatt a little bit realieved.

Then, She noticed something smoking behind her. When she looked back, She as sh comes and horrified to she what she did...

"What... The...?"

What she saw, Was Arfoire, In Human Form, Leaning against some rubble, with Purple Heart's HDD swords jabbed deep into her body, and several burn marks on her body, especially her right eye, which had a huge burn mark.

"What... In the..." Purple Heart was horrified to say the least.

"T...T...T...Tha... Tool... B-Beat... Me...? He's... Ju...st a... Fail...ure..." She muttered while shaking, her voice trembling as well.

Purple Heart was horrified. Did Poseidon do That? No! He has a different name, but he's still a Neptune! No Nep could do this!

"...I better get Iffy Home..." Purple Heart said as she held up Iffy and flew back to the Basilicom at Mach speed...

 **AN: Don't worry, Pikachu comes and Treats Arfoire's Wounds ;)!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rei Finally Grows a Pair!

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 9: Rei Finally Grows a Pair!_**

* * *

"*Pant**Pant*...W-Why?! The farther I go into this forest, The deeper I get!" Rei yelled as she fell to her knees.

"So~, You done yet? I'm Havin' fun watchin' you fail, But it's getting old." Croire complained.

 **AN: Bitch, She probably doesn't even know the fact she's on the other side of the continent away from Planeptune yet!**

"Then help me!"

"No."

"Why do you enjoy me Suffer?!"

"Because it just fun watching you choose the wrong way every time."

"Ughhh... You're bullying me...!" Rei complained.

"You know what? This is getting boring. Here, Take this." Croire said as she raised her hand, and a Large Black flame that was WAY too big for her small hand appeared on it. Rei went pale.

"N-No! I-I don't want that back! Keep it away!" Rei yelled backing away.

"Quit your bitching and take what's being offered. Here!" Croire said as she threw the flame at Rei, which hit her chest.

"No No No! Stop Please, Noooo!" Rei yelled before the dark flame went inside her body. She froze and let her arms hang.

"..."

"How ya feeling? Feelin' Good?" Croire asked. Then... Rei gave a Insane smile.

"...Hehehe... **AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Amazing! With this...! I Can...!"** Rei laughed with a different attitude.

"Damn, You really do change with Power!"

"Change? Don't be foolish. I'm BACK! This is the TRUE me! That Pathetic Little girl was Fake!" Rei said.

"Whatever, You gonna go wreck their shit? Ain't gonna get lost anymore right?"

"Wreck their...? Why would I take the time out of MY day and go to THEM?" Rei asked.

"...So you're just gonna go home? After making me follow you around All Damn Day?" Croire asked.

"Like I give a damn about what you do. This will bring them to me... How does... This look...?" Rei asked as she held up her hand. A bunch of data pixels started to combine together. It formed a Woman, as some blew off the figure.

That figure as A Fake Purple Heart.

(Oh Woooooooow... Who saw THAT coming...?(-_-))

"Whoa! You made like that without any effort!" Croire said amazed.

"These are for small work. I'm the one rant deals with the Big things. Hahahahaha!" Rei laughed.

* * *

"...And then I woke up and found Arbore beaten and broken." Neptune finished her story of her little adventure with Poseidon to the eggplant farm(Though Neotune referred it as Hell XD).

"I see... So that's what happened. And you said that Many of your swords were impaled into her body?" Histoire asked.

"Yeah. I didn't do that though! And Poseidon couldn't have ether!" Neptune said.

"Poseidon was Reeeeeeeally nice...!" Plutia said.

"...Mmm... This may require more investigation... In any case, do you know Poseidon's Location?" Histoire asked Neptune, but she nodded no.

"No. He was gone when I woke up." Neptune said.

"We should call the others. We may have more problems if he is let on the loose, and he turns into a possible threat into the future." Histoire said.

"Yaaaaaaaaay...! Everyone is coming to play...!" Plutia cheered.

"Ugggghhh..." Neptune groaned in Discomfort.

"Huh? What's the matter, Neptune?" Nepgear asked.

"Huh? Ah, Don't you worry 'bout ol' Nep Sr. Nep Jr.!" Neptune assured Nepgear with a Smile.

* * *

"...And That is why we have called you all here today." Histoire said, finishing explaining herself to Noire, Blanc, and Vert.

"I KNEW he was suspicious!" Noire shouted.

"I can't believe that He actually told a convincing lie... Neptune is an idiot, so this worlds Neptune should be as well..." Blanc said.

"NEPU?! Was that an Insult towards little ol' me?!" Neptune yelled, offended.

"At any rate, we should track him down and confirm what he had lied to us about. I find it hard to believe that he can use many of Neptune's HDD weapons... But maybe..." Vert said.

"He could be a CPU?" Blanc suggested.

"Yes, That would cover up the HDD weapons... But wouldn't the design of the blades be a tad bit different? From Neptune, They were exactly the same." Vert said.

"Yeah! I have proper copyright on those things!" Neptune said.

"There are too many questions.. We must find him immediately. He could be a threat to us." Noire said.

"There's no way..." IF said in disbelief.

"Huh? What's wrong Iffy?" Compa asked.

"I met Nep's Counter part just the other day. He didn't seem suspicious, but he was strong." IF said. However, Neptune gave a Smirk.

"Ooooh~? Does Iffy have the hots for Male Me?" Neptune asked mischievously. IF snapped her head at her in surprise, embarrassment, and anger.

"D-Don't Be Stupid! All I did was meet him the other day!" IF yelled.

"Oooooooh Really~? You didn't do _Anything_ Else?" Neptune asked.

Then, The image of Poseidon saving her and holding her in a bridal style. Then, Poseidon saving him from a Dragon attack, then how she gripped Poseidon's shoulders and was only inches away from his face.

She blushed... I-... It...! IT's OVER 9 **_THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND_**!(Point is, She Red)

 **"N-N-NOTHING ELSE AT ALL HAPPENED! NOTHING!"** IFyelled in complete embarrassment. She yelled so loud that everyone was blown back from it, Especially Neptune. some furniture was flipped over, and everyone was very surprised that she reacted that way.

"...Wow Iffy... That might as well call you Tsundere Heart, Because That was a lot more than Noire could do...!" Neptune said surprised.

"Hmhmhmhmhmm...! A Young girl in love, How Romantic." Vert smiled.

"I didn't think we'd see The kid get the romance spot." Blanc said amazed.

"What do you mean, Neptune?! I'm Not a Tsundere!" Noire yelled at Neptune.

"Goodness... IF is in love with...?" Nepgear was speechless.

"Iffy likes Poseidy...? That's soooooooooo wonderful...!" Plutia said with glee.

"Good for you, Iffy!" Compa said.

IF(Aka, Tsundere Heart) Blushed more than the absolute Limit. She didn't even lash out on everything on embarrassment, she just stood there, Steam coming from her Head, and she could only Tremble.

"...Is... She Okay...?" Neptune asked.

"...I...Think we should leave her alone..." Histoire said. IF(Tsundere Heart) didn't react at all, as the others carried on with their conversation.

But-

 _*Knock**Knock**Knock*_

"Oh, I'll get it." Nepgear said as she went to the door. When she opened it, however, she wa surprised to see Her older sister in her HDD form.

"..."

"..."

Nepgear slowly closed the door and went back into the other room. She bore witness to her Sister, in human form on the couch.

"...Huh?"

"Huh? What's up? Negear?" Neptune asked, confused.

"No- I mean, Aren't you... Huh?" Nepgear was Confused right now. She went back over to the door and opened it again, and the HDD Neptune was still outside. Everyone else followed her as they also saw Neptune's Copy.

"..."

"Whoa! It's another Neptuna! A Big, Quiet Neptuna!" Peashy yelled.

"...Um... I'm still right here..." Neptune said. Then, She spotted her Fake in front of her.

"NEPU?! Who is this Beautiful, Awesome Girl?! She Is HOT!" Neptune said.

"Neptune, That is you." Noire sighed.

"Oh... Really? Geez, I never really looked at myself in the mirror and saw what My HDD looked like, I must say, I APPROVE!" Neptune gave an exaggerated thumbs up.

"I Like the Small Nep-Nep Better." Compa said.

"I like the Little one too!" Peashy said.

"Their both sooooo cute to me..." Plutia said.

"Um... I don't think that's what we should be focusing on..." Nepgear said.

"Well, When phonies like this show up, It Means..." Neptune said.

"..." The Fake Purple Heart summoned her Katana Blade, and then launched at are Basilicom, Crashing into it and starting to destroy it.

"That They're Enemies!" Neptune finished her sentence.

"Ah! Please, Don't Destroy the basilicom!" Histoire yelled.

"Calm Down! We're trying to figure this out!" Noire yelled.

"Agreed."

"Two Neptune's... But How is...?" Noire asked, but Vert Stepped up.

"For Now, We know that this one is our foe." Vert said, Summoning her spear.

"..." The Fake Purple Heart jumped in front of them again, But did not give Eye Contact. Instead, she looked up at the sky.

Confused, They looked up as well. When they did, they saw Dark Clouds start to gather, with a Dark Hole in the clouds, with The Dark Clouds swirling around it.

"What is that?!" Blanc shouted.

Then, Everyone then sighted a Small light descending down. A Ball of Fire was coming at them, and at them fast.

"An Asteroid?!" Histoire yelled.

Everyone was more surprised when they saw The Fake Purple Heart fly at it.

Both the Asteroid and Fake collided, and they started to Clash at each other around the sky.

"I do not believe that asteroids can fly around everywhere!" Vert said.

"If it's not an asteroid, What Is it?!" Noire yelled.

The asteroid and Fake kept clashing. Then, a the Fake was sent to the ground, and crashed. Before it could get up, however, The "Asteroid" threw something on fire at it.

Which easily pierced her chest.

However, It could still move. It kept trying to get up. Then, Something formed around the levitating asteroid, About Eight of them in total. They were all sent at the Fake.

And all Eight of them Pierced her easily, and kill the fake. The Fake exploded into Data Bits after a Moment after being pierced.

"Whoa..."

"What... Is that...?"

Everyone was in question. They had no idea what just happened.

Everyone was in More Shock, as the Asteroid landed on a nearby Building. Still on fire, it didn't react.

"Hey! Look at that!" Nepgear yelled as everyone looked at the Things that killed the fake. What they were, Shocked them beyond belief.

All of them were Neptune's HDD Swords.

"What... Does this mean...?!" Vert yelled.

"Wait... Then-!" Blanc looked up at the Building, as the fire on the figure cleared.

The figure was identified as a man. He has Black pants with black boots, A Black Long Sleeve Shirt which showed no skin on his Arms, Black Mechanical gauntlets, And he had Purple Hair, Same as Purple Heart. His Eyes were the same as Neptune's. He had a Blue Power symbol in the middle of his chest, as it shines brightly. He held onto a Katana Just like Neptune's HDD One. He looked about 24, as he glared down at them.

"Is That... Poseidon...?" Neptune asked.

"He's... A CPU...?" Nepgear asked, Shocked.

"That's Impossible! Men can't become CPU's!" Noire yelled.

"Then explain THAT!" Blanc yelled at her.

"That is indeed the appearance of a CPU... But his most striking feature, Is that he resembles Neptune's HDD the most..." Vert said.

"Yo! Male Me! What's Up!" Neptune yelled, But Poseidon gave no reaction at all.

"Hey! I'm gonna go play with Boy Neptuna!" Peashy yelled as she Transformed and flew at Poseidon.

"Hey, Peashy!" Histoire tried to stop her, But it was too late.

When Peashy was near Poseidon, A Bright Light Enveloped Poseidon, Blinding Peashy.

The light faded, and Peadhy saw... Someone new...

He now had Yellow Hair, White pants and Boots. He had a White Sleeveless shirt, which also showed some muscle underneath. On his forearms, He hand the same Gauntlets as Peashy. He was also Taller than Peashy. He had a Yellow Power Symbol in the middle of his chest, as he eyes were the same as Peashy's. However... His most noticeable asset(Geatly Vert's Perspective) was He. Was. RIPPED.

I'm Talkin' freakin' 8 Pack, And everything! He was just **_RIPPED_**

"Whooooa! He changed?!" Peashy was surprised, and in awe at the same time.

"What... The Hell...?!" Blanc couldn't fathom what she was seeing.

"He... Is no ordinary CPU!" Noire yelled.

"Whoa! Male Me changed into Peashy!" Neptune said.

"I find this form..." Vert didn't finish as she got a bloody nose.

"Whatever the hell kinda sick Fantasies you're Havin', Stop." Blanc growled with a shadow over her eyes, with one Red.

Vert was forced to stop after pouting(For Now at least( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

"I don't believe this... How is he able...!" Noire was shocked as well.

"Whoooooooooooooa...! He turned almost Exactly like Peashy...! I wonder if he can turn into a Male Me...?" Plutia said slowly.

"NOOOOO NONONONONONOO!" Noire, Blanc, Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire and Vert yelled, leaving Plutia to pout.

Back to Peashy and Poseidon, Poseidon gave a Emotionless stare at Peashy, looking down on her.

"..."

Peashy merely reacted by giving him a Stare with Sparkles in her eyes.

Poseidon slowly raised his hand slightly.

However... His next action happened so fast... And so powerful...

...

...

...

...

He landed a Desvasting blow on Peashy's Abdomen, making her cough up blood...

* * *

 **And~~~~ Next Chap is a Fight... Yay~...**


	10. Chapter 10: Plutia ISN'T a Planet!

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 10: Plutia... ISN'T a Planet?!_**

* * *

Everyone was shocked at what Poseidon did to Peashy. Peashy was sent to the ground near everyone and she hit the ground hard.

Poseidon didn't give any sort of response as he eased up on his arm.

Peashy was out like a light.

When everyone looked up, Poseidon wasn't there anymore. Everyone starting looking around frantically.

"HUH!? Where did he-!?" Neptune yelled as she looked to her right, and froze.

"True Goddess, You can grind Meat with those-" Before Neptune could finish, she realized that Poseidon was directly next to her. She stepped back in surprise as she summoned her weapon. Everyone else did as they raised their guard to the max.

Poseidon didn't react at all.

"Hey Male Me... Uh... What's...Up...?" Neptune said awkwardly.

"..."

"You uhh... You Work out?"

"..."

"...You Okay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...This guy is Tense...!" Neptune whispered to Nepgear.

"Who Are You?" Noire demanded to know, but once again, Poseidon didn't respond.

"If you do not answer our questions, we have no choice but to view you as an enemy." Vert said.

Poseidon once again, didn't respond.

"He ain't answering, let's just beat it outta 'im!" Blanc yelled as she transformed. She gripped her axe.

"..." Poseidon's eyes turned the same color as Blanc's as a bright light enveloped him.

And, Yet again, he changed forms.

He now had Light blue hair that went down about a third of his back. He was a bit shorter now, About as tall as Blanc's HDD. He has Red Boots on, along with Red pants. He had a White top that had Blanc's design, which was also sleeveless. He held onto a Axe just Like Blanc's HDD weapon, Except that it was just a Bot Bigger. He was well toned body as well, just not as RIPPED as The Yellow Heart mode.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What... The Hell...?!"

"How?! Why?! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Noire yelled, Irritated.

Vert, However... Noticed something... Rather amusing...

She gave out a snicker and Blanc caught on that.

"What, Thunder tits?! What's so funny!" Blanc yelled.

"Well... Did you notice how his body change...?" Vert pointed. Blanc looked at Poseidon's Body, and began to think...

* * *

 _ **[NEPMATH!]**_

Peashy HDD = **PUMPKINS**! Vert HDD = Melons! Blanc HDD = *Crickets*

Poseidon Yellow Mode = **JACKED!** Poseidon Green Mode = Averagely Ripped...

Poseidon White Mode = Average Teen Body.

Poseidon White Form/ Blanc HDD = Smaller Breasts = _Smaller Muscles-_

* * *

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! SMALL BREASTS IS ONE THING, BUT I WON'T BE MADE A FOOL OF WITH SMALL MUSCLES!"** Blanc yelled in Pure, Unadulterated Rage.

 **AN: Well that escalated quickly...**

Blanc launched at Poseidon in a Rage, But... Poseidon simply held up his forearm and blocked Blanc's swing with ease. A small shock wave occurred and everyone turned shocked as Poseidon effortlessly blocked Blanc's attack. Before Banc could attack, Poseidon slashed her away with his axe, and blanc was sent into a different building.

Everyone turned even more shocked. Poseidon lowered his axe, and glanced at The CPUs before him.

Poseidon gripped his axe hard enough for his wrist to move, intimidating the CPU's.

"So, Uh what's the plan!?" Neptune asked.

"We mustn't tranform! If we do, He may turn into a form similar to our HDD!" Vert yelled.

"SO we can't fight with HDD!?" Noire asked.

"We don't have a choice." Nepgear said as she summoned her beam saber.

Everyone else got in a stance with their weapons. Poseidon only gave them a Emotionless glare as Noire was the first to strike him. Noire jumped at Poseidon and attempted to stab him, But Poseidon merely grab her rapier with his bare hand, and broke it easily. Noire store at her broken weapon in shock, but before she could do anything else, Poseidon raised his axe and slashed Noire out of his way, causing her to crash into the basilicom.

Vert was the next to strike. She threw barrage after barrage of stabs and slashes at Poseidon, but Poseidon took them, not a single one of them damaged him in the slightest. Finally, after a minute of Vert's useless attacks, Poseidon grabbed the blade, crushed it easily, and grabbed Vert's neck. He held her up in the air and easily started to choke her. Vert was about to fall unconscious, But Before that, A Pink Laser hit Poseidon's Back, making Poseidon drop Vert to the ground. Vert coughed and hacked as Poseidon glanced over her shoulder.

Nepgear levitated inches off the ground as she pointed her gun blade at him.

"Nepgear...! Don't... Transform...!" Vert called out. Poseidon gave Nepgear a stare as he turned around. He threw his axe as Nepgear, But she dodged it and slashed her gun blade at Poseidon, who blocked with his forearm, but it cut his a bit, piercing a bit of his arm.

"(Why isn't he transforming into my HDD?)" Nepgear thought as She flew up in the air quickly to gain distance. A Bight light enveloped Poseidon, as he changed into the form that resembled Purple Heart.

"What!?" Nepgear yelled as Poseidon flew at Nepgear in an instant. Before Nepgear could come close to reacting, Poseidon summoned Purple Heart's Katana and Slashed Nepgear, Nepgear being blown to the ground.

Nepgear crashed, and Poseidon levitated in the air. He then raised his hand, and 8 of Neptune's HDD Weapon's were summoned around him. He pointed his hand, like giving an order to fire, and they were flew at Nepgear one by one, each one following the other shortly after.

However, Nepgear managed to move, and one of the blades hit the ground. She flew inches above the ground, and continued to dodge the blades, one by one until the last. However, Poseidon appeared just above Nepgear and kicked her into the ground, making a small Crater. Nepgear laid there, unable to move, but was still alive.

"..." Poseidon created a Purple Heart Katana in his hand and was flippe sit around so that it was just about to stab Nepgear. He was just about to as well, But Neptune transformed and Slashed him away, which he retreated.

Poseidon gave a cold stare at Neptune, Now Purple Heart, Got in a stance and Gripped her blade at Poseidon.

"Poseidon! Why are you attacking us...?! What does this do?!" Neptune asked him, But Poseidon didn't react at all. Instead, He gripped Two other sword in his hands, and now dual wielded Both swords.

At Mach speed, He rushed at Purple Heart. Neptune blocked it, but was nearly blown back from how strong it was, she could barely hold him.

"Poseidon! Listen to me! Poseidon!" Neptune yelled, But she was slashed away, and Poseidon slashed an 'X' at her, Cutting her and destroying the front of her Processor.

She was forced to a Wall, as she hit it and slid down it. Poseidon then threw on if his weapons at Neptune, which hit the wall just centimeter near her face.

That wasn't a mistaken Miss.

"..." Poseidon lifted the other and Was about to throw it, However-

A bright light appeared from behind Poseidon.

When Poseidon glance over his shoulder, He witnessed Humanity's most evil goddess...

Iris Heart.

"Poseidy~..." Iris heart sang, cracking her Sword whip.

"You haven't been Very nice lately, So I think you need some discipline~!" She said with a sadistic smile.

"..." Poseidon stared at Itis Heart approaching him with a Sadistic smile.

But then, Poseidon's Eye color change to the same as Iris Heart's. A bright light enveloped him, and even Iris Heart was forced to cover her eyes.

When the light died out, Iris Heart, Purple Heart, and Nepgear bore witness to Something they'd rather have the entire universe blown away to avoid.

Poseidon was a bit taller than he was in his Purple Form. He had The same hair color as Iris Heart, as it went a bit past his shoulders. He had a Black top on, but part his muscles were shown from underneath, he was Ripped, like his other forms(Except Blanc's XD) He also had Black Pants and boots. He had Mechanical Gauntlets as well. In his hands, Was the same weapon as Iris Heart, but A Bit Bigger for Poseidon's size.

Purple Heart's Grew pale, as well did Nepgear's. Iris Heart, on the other hand...

Was rather amused by his transformation. Even if it wasn't "Exactly" as she had imagined it, she was satisfied.

"Oh My~... Poseidy went and copied me~? Well then, It's time to teach you a lesson so great, you won't ever choose to abandon me again!" Iris Heart yelled with a sadistic glee as she cracked her whip loudly.

However... Shortly after she had said that... Poseidon had done something that no one had DARED to do...

He smiled a Sadistic smirk and gave a small laugh.

Iris Heart then felt as if the world it self was atop of her. She was forced to her knees. He was only smirking at her, yet she was trembling greatly, from the legs up. She stared at Poseidon in shock, as a small blush formed on her face, as she could do nothing be tremble and stare at him. She even lose her grip on her weapon and dropped it.

Poseidon then started to approach her.

Iris Heart's Trembling grew bit by bit as he approached, A slightly larger blush on her checks forming.

When Poseidon was directly in front of her, she could only look up at he stared down at her. He then slightly bent down, lifted Iris Heart's Chin up lightly, and looked into her eyes.

"..."

"..." Iris Heatt started to increase her breathing, her trembling increasing even more.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Heh..." Poseidon gave a small laugh, as he stood up, letting go of Iris Heart's Chin. She cracked his whip loudly, and Iris Hert felt a shiver run down her spine.

"...Discipline...?" Poseidon said for the first time since the start of this chapter. It was a mature voice, which sent Iris Heart a Shiver down Iris Heart's spine.

"... Me? Discipline Me? How adorable..." He said. He raised his weapon In the air, and gave a Sadictic Grin.

"I think... It's **YOU** who needs the discipline!" Poseidon said as he was about to slash at Iris Heart, thus beginning her "Discipline." However-

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the Basilicom. Poseidon stopped immediately when he heard that voice, his weapon only millimeters from Iris Heart's face. Poseidon gave a Glance over his shoulder, towards the Basilicom, and saw IF.

"Is that you, Poseidon?!" IF yelled.

Poseidon's Face turned into a Terrifying Glare at IF. With one of his eyes changing into his normal dark blue.

He quickly shut his left eye and gripped it tightly. He stepped Blackk, and began grunting in Pain and anger. He started to slash his weapon around.

"Poseidon!" IF yelled. Poseidon opened his right eye and Screamed in Pure Rage, With a hit of Pain mixed in. He then took it the skies like a rocket and flew East of Planeptune, he enraged scream echoing through the skies as it grew dimmer.

IF stared at the sky.

"That idiot...! If he was having problems, why didn't he tell me?!" IF cursed.

Purple Heart Transformed back, as well did Nepgear.

"Oww...! Man, That Nepping hurt!" Neptune complained.

"That... Was a more Devasting loss than Peashy...!" Vert said, walking up.

"We need to heal quickly, and discuss out next plan of Action." Vert said seriously. "After we recover Blanc." Vert said, as she pointed at Blanc, Unconcious in a building near the Basilicom.

"Alright, let's go inside and- Plutie? Hey, Plutie!" Neptune called to Plutia, as she was still in HDD, and continued to stare at the direction of which Poseidon flew.

It was so hard to describe... Because no one else gave her that feeling...

But, In order to finish this chapter right, we will describe it in Iris Heart Terms...

The way he smirked at her... The way she trembled just from eye contact... The way he got closer to her, and how he lightly lifted her chin and made direct eye contact with him... Feeling such fear that made her tremble and able to muster no Strengh at all... It...

It was such a turn on...!

Iris Heart couldn't do anything but tremble before someone who gave even her Chills...! The chills that's went down her spine, they weren't bad to Iris Heart, That was Pleasurable! The Feeling she got when he was about to "Discipline" her...

It... Felt, In one sentence in Iris Heart Terms... Her Greatest Turn on in her life...

She was even thinking about following him...

She wanted to know how he would have disciplined her...

Just The thought of him in that form... Disciplining her...

Well, Let's just end this chapter with...

Plutia has finally found something to Keep Her(Iris Heart) entertained, and she, then and there, made it her Goal to make him hers... _(Even at Night [!~])_


	11. Chapter 11: Origin

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 11: Origin_**

* * *

It had been Two days since Poseidon used a Different type of HDD to attack the CPU's. The CPUs have talked about his origins and The Fake Purple Heart's Origins, and had remembered The seventh member of the Seven Sages, Rei Ryghts.

And so, They had assembled at Lastation Basilicom, with all of the Members of the Seven Sages, Except Arsnore and the Sex Bot, and they threw a Party... Much to Noire's Destain.

"Drinking with friends is the best! THE BEST!" Copypaste yelled loudly.

"Yay...!" Plutia cheered.

"So... WHY ARE WE DOING THIS HERE?!" Noire yelled, A bit salty about the party being held in her Basilicom.

"We haven't been here in Eternity." Neptune said.

"Why couldn't we do this in Leanbox?!" Noire yelled.

"Far too many valuables in my Basilicom." Vert said.

"Aren't we supposed to be Questioning them?! What happened to that?!" Noire yelled.

"We already got that over with." Neptune, Plutia, Vert, and Blanc said in sync.

"Wha- WHEN?!" Noire asked.

"While you were complaining, we asked everything while food was being prepared." Blanc said.

"Well...? What were their answers?" Noire asked, Neptune held up a videotape and put it in a DVD player.

"The Question Was, "Does Rei Ryghts have Incredible powers, and would she use them for Evil?", The results were as Follows..." Neptune said as the Tape played.

* * *

"Now Way! She's a Good mommy!"

"Rei? Don't joke. She isn't anything like that, far too pathetic."

"Impossible. She is The Weakest of the weak."

"That is Highly Unlikely to occur. She hasn't a shred of confidence, or Even a Shred of Power to do such a thing."

"Are you doubting my friend?! DON'T MESS WITH ME! She isn't that kind of Woman! She has a Weak and Cowering heart, Completely Oppoisite from me!"

* * *

"And that is that." Neptune said.

"Complete Denial..." Noire said amazed.

"I know... I can't believe that I was wrong..." Neptune said.

"Well, What of Poseidon?" Vert asked.

"We didn't ask. And why would we? Does he have some relation to them?" Blanc asked.

"I do not think so... But-"

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear the word "Poseidon."" Mr. Badd said as he came up.

"You know him?" Noire asked.

"I bet he was one of the children you kidnapped!" Blanc growled.

"Not at all... From what I heard before... You all lost to him completely, correct?" Badd asked, gaining silence from the CPUs(Except Plutia, Who blushed.)

"I'll take that as Yes."

"What are you gettin' at?! Does he have a relation to you or not!" Blanc asked, at her last straw.

 _"Allow Me to answer that."_ A Robotic (Gay) Voice said. everyone knew the voice, but that said person wasn't in the room.

Peashy was the first to jump up and cheer.

"Daddy!" She yelled in joy.

 _"Greeting, CPUs. I have come to warn you, and tell you the secret to winning against Poseidon Boy."_ Yes, That Voice belonged to one person(Sex Bot)... Anonydeath.

"Huh? Where is he taking from?" Nepgear asked.

 _"Well, I happen to be talking from the camera's I set up to see my Lovely Noire Cosplay."_ Anonydeath said, As Noire sprang up.

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Lets continue. Tell us what Poseidon is before anything else." Blanc practically ordered.

 _"Well, It is a long story. It happened a Few Years back. Someone had, somehow, found our hideout and gave me a Notebook on how to create a Certain Weapon. When I asked what it was, He responded with "You do not need to know, but you Must create it. It's essential." And that is all he said before leaving. But when I asked where he would be when I finished the weapons completion, he simply responded with... "Where The End Began...", and I haven't seen him since."_ Anonydeath explained, he continued.

 _"Well, I follows the Notes precisely. 1,000 CPU Memories, And DNA from every CPU in the Land. I begun its creation when we Adopted Peashy as the CPU of Eden. It took Years to Complete it, but the weapon was finished..."_

 _"That Weapon... Is The one you know as Poseidon, A Complete Made Man CPU, Who can use the Exact HDD of Another CPU!"_ Anonydeath said, as shock was heard from the CPUs.

"Wha- A Man Made CPU...?" Blanc said in disbelief.

"DNA from all of Us...? But when-?!"

 _"I have my ways... Peashy was easy. But the rest of you... I collected hair samples from you all when you weren't in sight, and used that to Create Poseidon."_ Anonydeath explained.

"Uggghhh... That's even more creepy then before..." Noire groan in disgust.

"Continue." Vert said.

 _"Well, Since he has DNA from you all, He has Traits that he had gained from you all. For example... Hair Color, Foul Language, Tsundere, and Maturity. He has Plenty of traits that he has gained from all of you. You could say he a CPU who is the combination of you all. He was made to eliminate you."_ Anonydeath continued Poseidon's Origins.

"So he was evil... And he was made to Kill us... And he nearly did just that..." Vert said, still trying to process what the Sex Bot just said.

"I knew he was Suspicious! But... Who was the guy that gave you those notes?" Noire asked.

 _"I don't know. I knew he was Male, Byt he was covered by a Black Cloak. He wouldn't tell me his identity."_ Anonydeath said.

"Then, Is there a Weakness to his abilities? How can we stop him?" Vert asked.

 _"Unfortunately... There isn't a method like That. Under normal means, He's Invincible. He can Copy a CPUs HDD abilities and use them to a higher and more superior level, regardless of the CPUs' Stats already."_ Anonydeath said, causing a bit of panic.

"Wait wait wait! You mean there isn't a way to beat him!? Then... The only other option left... Is TO SUDUCE HIM!" Neptune yelled.

"Yaaaay...!" Plutia cheered, as she(Specifically Iris Heart) was Excited to see him again.

"NO WAY!" Noire, Blanc and Nepgear yelled.

"I have no problem with it." Vert said Blankly, as Blanc Gtabed her shirt and started to shake her.

"There is not a chance in hell that'll work...!" Blanc growled Demonically.

While Blanc was shaking her violently, However, So were her... Assets...

Blanc saw that, and grit her teeth in Anger. Vert smirked.

"I beg to differ... He will undoubtedly fall before me and my Wonderful breasts! He will not, However be suduced by someone of your... Growth..." Vert said.

"*Blanc, 99.9% Near unleashing her Super Saiyan 9000 Rage*"

"Hold it! No ones suducing anyone!" Noire finally yelled.

"Are you sure there is no way to stop him...?" Nepgear asked Anonydeath.

 _"Well... I wouldn't call it a Battle Method... But..."_ Anonydeath Began.

"It a Secret Room, Under The Seven Sages Lab, There is another CPU Slayer that I created, as a Defensive measure against Poseidon. It is another CPU Slayer." Anonydeath said.

Right Then and there, Plutia Transformed. A Desparate Iris Heart quickly asked.

"Is He a Boy?! Can he transform into a HDD Me?!" Iris Heart asked.

a Complete silence lingered the room... As Anonydeath answered.

"No. She is a Girl."

EVERYONE exhaled Loudly in GREAT relief. Iros Heart gave a 'Tsk!' And Transformed back into a Disappointed and depressed Plutia.

"So she's a Girl CPU Slayer, is what you call her...?" Noire asked.

"Correct. She is a Slayer that was designed to Subdue Poseidon if the G.P.S started to rot his mind away." Anonydeath said.

"G.D.S?" Nepgear asked in curiosity.

 _"Goddess Destruction System."_

 _"The Female CPU Slayer was designed to Stop Poseidon, and eliminate the G.D.S System within Poseidon's Head. So if you want a fighting chance... You should find her."_ Anonydeath said. _"Ah, and one more thing sweeties!"_

"What?!" Noire yelled.

 _"Neptune Is right about Rei. She is acting totally strange when I came back to get Data. She ordered me to Be bait and lure you here."_ Anonydeath said.

"Huh?! You mean that that weak willed woman is-?!" Badd yelled as shocked.

"Well... What should we do? Go find the Female Slayer? Or Rei?" Nepgear Asked.

"We do not know when Poseidon will strike, so the Female Slayer is our Top Priority." Vert said sternly.

"Agreed. We should go find her before he strikes again. I don't want to see what a Male Plutia is like..." Noire shivered at the thought.

"Hehehe..." Plutia remembered the thought of Male Her, and giggled from it(Though she get turned on and instantly attempt to find him, though she was stopped when she first tried.)

"Alright! Let's Go!" Neptune yelled as she broke for the door.

"W-Wait! Aren't we at all worried about Rei Ryghts?!" Nepgear asked.

 _*Crickets* *Crickets* *Crickets*_

"...Nep Jr.? This is... This is Poseidon's Story... Rei can wait..." Neptune said.

 _"Oh, and One more thing!"_ Anonydeath said, which caught the CPUs attention.

 _"When she awakes, She won't have Much Share energy because I wasn't able to give her enough! So when she awakes, she try something! To fix it, You simply need to give her a CPU memory!"_ Anonydeath said.

"Try what?" Noire asked.

 _"You'll See..."_

* * *

...Meanwhile... In the middle of Bum F*** no where...

Poseidon was limping somewhere, Grunting in Pain and Anger.

"Damn... It...! Why... Of all times... Did she get... In my way...?!" Poseidon cursed to himself.

 **"It's Olay, Isn't it? She's just a Obstacle... One that you can easily kill... Is it so hard to do...?"**

"Leave me... Alone...! I don't want to... Speak to you...!"

 **"A Threat is approaching you... They want you dead now... You just tried to kill them... You will undoubtedly be a Target they must kill off... What will you do when they find you...?"**

"Shut... Up...!"

 **"What we live for... Is the Elimination of All CPU kind... If anyone gets in the way, Even if it's a Human... We-"**

"Quiet! I do... What I want...!"

 **"Hmhm... How much longer will you keep up the tough guy act...? I'm looking forward to how much more you can resist your urges..."**

* * *

All the while, The CPUs have arrived at the Seven Dages lab.

 **AN: How did they get there so fast?**

"So this is the place?" Noire asked, looking at it from outside.

"Yes. This is where we find our trump card." Vert said.

"Uh, Boo! Can we not be all Emo about this?! I mean, If she's like Poseidon, she'll be a Girl, Not a Mindless robot." Neptune complained.

"We don't know if she can even be helpful..." Blanc said.

"Well, If she is anything like that perv said, She can help us win against Poseidon. If we go against him again..." Noire remembered her Crushing defeat.

"We better hurry." Nepgear said. And like that, They moved into the Laboratory and headed to the location the Sec Bot told them to go to to find the Female Slayer.

When they did reach the room They were told to go to, They found it completely empty. Like, Nothing. Not even a Desk or something, just a Empty room.

"Nep-What?! Where is she?!" Neptune yelled, looking around the room.

"Did the Perv lie to us?" Noire asked, irritated.

"Now Now, he said that it should open if we find a Switch somewhere. Let us look for it." Vert said as everyone thus started to look around the room. They tried looking on the floor, the walls, Hell, Even the ceiling. And they couldn't find any switch at all.

"I don't get it... We searched every inch of this room!" Noire yelled.

"Man... Is she even here?!" Neptune complained.

"I doubt he would lead us here for no reason... We should-" Nepgear said walking forward, but felt something strange on the floor.

Like a Hollow feeling...

"I think I found the room!" Nepgear yelled, getting eveyone's attention.

Before anyone could Ask, Plutia transformed. She lifted her blade and slashed it on the hollow floor, which showed a staircase.

Everyone was shocked as taken back by her sudden transformation and straight forward action. She transformed back into a human form, as She walked down joyfully.

"Uh..." Neptune was about to ask, but Noire stopped her by covering her mouth.

They were forced to follow Plutia down, and when they did, they were met by a Hallway that was Pretty short. They went to a Black Steel door, and Saw a keypad on it.

"Okay... What's the password?" Neptune asked.

"I believe it was... A rather difficult one..."

 **420YOLOSWAG4JESUS**

"Thank, Author!"

 **Your Velcome**

 ** _AN: Points to whoever gets the reference ;)_**

When they typed that in, The Black Steel doors slid apart, and revealed a Pod full of water with a similar Girl inside it.

She looked about Nepgear's Height, and had Very Long Iris Hair, that was about as long as she is Tall.

 **AN: I changed info.**

Everyone was awestruck. Not only by the fact that a girl was in a pod with no oxygen mask on, and the fact that she was Naked, which made the CPUs Blush a Little, But how beautiful she was...

"She really pretty..." Plutia said.

"My... How wonderful... Like an Angel..." Vert said.

"Hey... Doesn't her hair look like Sadie's?" Neptune asked.

"Now that you mention it..." Noire said.

"...What if she acts like Sadie...?" Neptune asked. And everyone remained silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...W-Well... I mean, She's doesn't HAVE to be our last option...?"

"Y-Yeah... There should be another-" before Noire could finish, Plutia went up and pressed the Releasement button, which happened to be the Big. Red. Button.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in terror, except Plutia, who watched the Pid empty of water with a joyful smile.

"PLUTIE! WWWHHHHYYY?!" Neptune asked in a Scream of Terror.

"She looks like me..." she said Happily.

The pod completely emptied, which left the Naked girl on her knees, and the glass started to lift up. Before she could fall to the ground, Plutia Transformed and Caught her.

Iris Heart smiled at the girl's peaceful face, but she was still wet from the water.

"Neppy...? Go get some Towels~?" Iris Heart asked, And Neptune BOLTED.

"...Is... She Okay...?" Noire asked.

"She looks Unconcious. What should we call her?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't know. The Perv didn't give us a Name." Noire said. Then, They noticed a screen in front of the pod, which was still on.

When they looked at it, They saw the Following Name...

 _"Mio..."_

"I like it." Blanc said.

"I think it suits her perfectly." Vert said.

"I guess it's okay...N-Not that I like it or anything!" Noire said.

"It's a Nice name..." Nepgear said with a Smile.

"Neppy Jr...? Can you hold Mio for me...?" Iris Heart said as she handed Mio to Nepgear without her responding.

"Neppy is taking too long for Towels... She must learn I NEED THEM NOW!" Iris Heart flew after Neptune, oh that pour soul...

It was an Awkward Silence...

But before anyone could speak up...

Mio started to awake. She gave a Small, Cute groan as she started to open her eyes. They were the same as Iris Hearts Eye Color, Except the Power symbol.

With her eyes slightly open, she tilted her head around her surroundings.

"U-Um... Hello..." Nepgear said, and Mio tilted her head to Nepgear. She didn't give a reaction, so Nepgear started to get nervous.

"U-Um..." Nepgear said.

"..." However, In Mio's Vision. Everything was black. She could see inside Nepgear's Body, and saw Vein-Like structures moving through her Arms, Legs, And Head, each one carries Celestial Colors.

"Um... Mio-?" Nepgear was interrupted by Mio Lifting her hand and placing it on Nepgear's Cheek. Nepgear started to Blush at that point.

"U-Um... Mio? What are-?" Nepgear was cut off by something soft pressing against Nepgear's Lips. The ones left in the Room Blushed as they saw What Mio was doing.

Yep.

Mio was Currently kissing Nepgear, who had her eyes WIDENED in Shock.

...

 **AN: I choose Mio as a Name. Fite Me.**


	12. Chapter 12: Well that escalated quickly

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _AN: Keep forgetting to put this in; YEAH, 7k Views! And 56 Follows!_**

 ** _Also, Question. What's the difference between Views and Visitors?_**

 ** _Chapter 12: Well that escalated Quickly..._**

* * *

Everyone didn't know at all what to do, They were too shocked. They could only stare in shock, and with blushed faces, as Mio Kissed Nepgear.

Nepgear, Shocked intensely as Mio kissed her, could only do nothing but try and pull out of it weakly, but Mio had a Fierce grip on her shoulder. It had gotten deeper, it eventually turned into a French kiss. Nepgear wasn't in control of this, she never was. Mio was.

This went on for two full minutes, Before Noire finally slashed at Mio, Who dodged swiftly, being forced to let go of Nepgear, and jumped above the Three Observing CPUs, and landed near the door.

Noire gripped her rapier tightly as she Breathed hard in anger and embarrassment, as her Face was BLUSHED.

"W-What the hell is your Problem?!" Noire yelled. Mio didn't answer.

In Mio's eyes, She saw through Noire's Body, and saw Veins, with Share Energy traveling through them. She looked at the other two, who didn't have as much as Noire. Mio looked at Noire... And licked her lips with a seductive smile.

Noire felt a shiver down her spine, and started to Blush while stuttering. The way she looked at her, she knew she was planning something. Most probably plotting to do what she did to Nepgear.

Nepgear was currently on the ground, Swirls in her eyes, and a Blushed face. She couldn't fathom what just happened to her. She could only lay there, staring off into space, and ultimately stopped thinking about anything.(She'll recover from it.)

The three CPUs; Noire, Vert, and Blanc raised their guards, and Faced Mio, who was still naked, and had no weapon of guard up whatsoever.

"Okay, What the hell is with this chick?!" Blanc yelled.

"I...Do not know, but her methods are... Daring, I must say...!" Vert said as she raised her guard.

"We just have to stop her! Simple as that!" Noire yelled as they all got in stances.

"That should be easy! She doesn't even have any clothes, much less weapons! Let's do this!" Blanc yelled.

"..." But... Oh man... How mistaken they were...

* * *

Iris Heart floated down the halls with Neptune in her hand, and her weapon in her other. Neptune happened to be holding two towels in her weakened hands, she didn't DARE let go of them.

"When I want towels, I expect to GET towels..." Iris Heart said.

"Sadie...? Don't you think you've been... Acting strange... Lately...?" Neptune asked weakly.

"M-Me? Acting strange? Don't be ridiculous!" Iris Heart stuttered for the first time.

"..." Neptune didn't want to know the details... But she had an Instinct feeling that it had something to do with Poseidon...

 **AN: Oh, You have no~ idea** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Iris Heart floated to the Door of which Everyone else waited in, and before she could enter the room that contained the Stairway, Something flew out of it and landed on the wall. It ran down the hall after jumping down at Mach Speed, like a Naruto Run.

"What was that...?" Neptune asked. Iris Heart let go of Neptune and changed back.

"Pheeeew... HDD is Sooooooo tiring..." Plutia complained. Neptune looked in the room, and heard nothing... Strange and suspicious!

"Plutie! Let's go see what that was!" Neptune said running into the room and down the stairway. Plutia followed slowly, trying to catch up, but bumped into Neptune, and landed on 'er bum.

"Owwwie...! Huh...? Why did you stop Neppy...?" Plutia asked, and peaked in front of her, and was surprised. She blushed a little, but not a much was Neptune, who was more red.

The Two(Idiots) Goddesses bore witness to Nepgear, Noire, Vert, and Blanc on the floor, Looking weak, but was Blushed, panting, and kinda trembling.

Neptune and Plutia didn't know what to say, nor how to React. What they saw was a... Problem. What happened in here?

Neptune went over to Noire.

"Hey, Noire?! What happened in here?!" Neptune asked.

"T...That... St...Stup...id... Girl... Is..." Noire tried to say, but blushed harder and started to stutter.

"Th...at... Perverted... Damn girl...!" Blanc cursed as she tried to get up, but couldn't.

"W...hy...? She... Only... But I can...'t muster... Any... Strengh...!" Vert said.

"Hey?! Isn't your share energy really low?! I can't feel anything!" Neptune pointed out.

"Hey... You're... rig...ht..!" Noire said weakly.

"Did... She...?!"

"Absorb our... Shares?!" Vert finished Blanc's sentence.

"NEPU?! She can do what?!" Neptune yelled. THEN, She noticed her sister was worse than anyone. Her face was Blushed and she was on cloud nine. She could barely muster any words, coming out as mummers.

"NEPU?! What happened to Nep Jr.?! It looks like her First Kiss was stolen or something!" Neptune yelled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...huh? Why is everyone suddenly quiet?" Neptune asked. But then, She remembered something...

"Hey? Where's Peashy?"

* * *

Fast footsteps were heard down the Black metal Halls. The cause was Mio, who was running in a Naruto Run from the CPUs. After she stole their Share Energy, she was full of Spirit. She ran faster than Light, but she stopped at opening. She glanced at it and stared into it. She walked in and looked around. She saw drawers and Boxes of things, Mostly Clothing.

 **AN: Well, Ain't this convenient?**

"...Hm." She hummed as she opened the drawers and saw Underwear. She stared at them for a moment before looking down at herself, realizing she was still naked.

She looked around the Underwear Drawer, and threw the ones she didn't like out around the room. She walked away after throwing all of the Underwear out. She begun searching for more.

She would spend about 10 minutes searching for Underwear, until she suddenly bundled up one and threw it at a touchpad that closed the door.

"Where did she go?!" Neptune asked.

"She probably left the building already!" Noire said as Footsteps grew dimmer.

Mio had no concern in that and continued to search through the drawers to find something she liked.

Finally, for what seemed like an eternity of waiting for your mom to stop searching for a stupid Shirt at Kohls, she finally lifted a Pair of Black Lingerie panties out.

"..." She stared at it for a moment before putting it on. She strapped the bra on as she walked over to a closet. She opened it, as she searched for a top. None interested her for some reason, until her expression brighten slightly and she pulled out a Black shirt. She put it on, and it fit... Well, nearly. It let the bra strap she had on reveal itself on her right shoulder, as it was exposed to air. She found it comfortable as she continued to search.

She was searching for something that would be able to let her move fast and freely... So a skirt! She threw out a bunch of skirts out as she continued to search for one she liked. Finally, she found a Black skirt that resembles Noire's, No, It was exactly the same.

 **AN: Take a guess who "Borrowed" that.**

"Hm~ Hmhm~ Hmhmhmhmhmm~" Mio hummed in a cheery mood as she slipped it on. She looked around for Knee socks, and found Black and Purple striped Knee Socks. She slipped them on as she was nearly fully clothed.

However... Her feet started to feel very uncomfortable. It was hard for her feet to move, and it became isolated. Mio thought of it as a Prison for her cute feet, as she took off the Socks, exposing her feet.

She stood up and walked in front of a full length mirror. She spun around once, with her skirt slightly showing the "Goods", and she adjusted her hair a little. Once she was satisfied, for now, with her appearance. She was about to leave the room, however, she stopped and looked back.

"..." She hummed in question, like if their was anything else she wanted to take. She simply shrugged and left the room. She ran down the halls in a Naruto Run, and was Very fast while doing it. She jumped through the Entrance and landed on the ground, Inhaling, and digging her toes through the ground.

"Hmmmmm~ hmhmhmm~..." Mio hummed. She looked around herself, while holding her hands behind her back, and spun around slowly with her feet still dug in the ground.

Then, She noticed something Interesting In A Dungeon a few miles away.

That dungeon also Happened to be in Eden territory.

She gave a happy smile, and Naruto Ran towards it in Glee., her feet making tracks in the dirt.

* * *

At the same time, a certain other character was running towards the same dungeon.

"I'm Coming, Mommy!" Yep, That little girl was Peashy. After she had been left at the Lastation Basilicom, she had rushed over to The Dungeon where Rei was waiting at.

Both characters would eventually meet each other...(or WILL THEY? *Dun Dun Duuuuuun!*)

* * *

 **AN: I-I didn't forget to add Peashy in the other Chapter! And Simlly improvised by doing this or anything! Y-You can't prove anything!**

...

 **Also, Something Quick.**

 **This Story isn't meant to be GODLY long. Like, I predict that it'll end in A Few More Chapters. If I give A Educated Guess on the Number... 10 or 9. I really can't predict how many. However, I AM planning a sequel to the story, That will be longer than the First Story.**

 **It just needs a bit more planning, because right now, it's still in the Plotting stage.**

 **I am also having the Idea of a Different Route...**

 **There are Two route I have Planned:**

 **The Slayer Route**

 **And The Life Route.**

 **I am Currently doing the Life route, But, If the Readers also want to see the Slayer route, Then it shall be so.**

 **The slayer route is the Pulling a God of War and Killing the entire CPU Cast.**

 **While Life is Opposite.**

 **Anyway, Tell me you're opinions.**

 **Until Then...**


	13. Chapter 13: Mio

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 13: Mio_**

* * *

Neptune and Plutia were forced to carry Nepgear Back, who was still out of commission(*Wink*)

When they opened the door, They saw Histoire coming up, but she only replayed by Being surprised by Nepgear's... Status...

"Goodness! What happened...?" Histoire asked.

"That Damn Female Slayer stole our shares!" Noire growled Violently.

"Huh? Female Slayer?" Histoire asked confused.

"Yeah... You see, We were told that we'd find a Girl who could help us defeat Male Me and well... That kinda backfired." Neptune said. Noire, Vert, and Blanc walked in as well, and flopped down as soon as they reached the sofa.

"That... Was most tiring... With barely any... Shares..." Vert said.

"Yeah... I can barely feel anything... It's all thanks to that stupid girl who... Who...!" Blanc growled with a Blush.

"As soon as I recover, I am Going after her, and making her pay!" Noire yelled.

"So... All of you got kissed by Mio...?" Plutia asked, and they blushed while nodding.

"Be Glad Plutie! We still can choose who we give our First Too!" Neptune said as she patted both her hands on Plutia's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Oh... Okay..." Plutia said.

"*Noire, Blanc, and Vert(?) Holding back their Tsundere Heart Embarrassment*"

"Mio...?" Histoire asked.

"Ah, The Female Slayer." Neptune answered her.

"Female... Slayer...? I must ask you to explain in detail." Histoire asked.

 **AN: Sorry, I was told we wouldn't have enough money in the budget for the explanation scene to Histy, so here's a Timeskip.**

* * *

"...I See. So that is what is going on." Histoire said.

"Yeah, and now We don't know where she is!" Neptune said.

"Uh-Huh, Uh-huh...!" Plutia agreed.

"I see... Then it is in our great interest that we track her down. But before that..."

"Hm? What?"

"Where is Peashy?"

...

...

...

"Uh..."

"Whee..."

"..." Histoire held back her super Saiyan rage for them being irresponsible.

"Well, We should go and pick up our girl then, Huh?" Neptune asked nervously.

"Yep Yep...!" Plutia said. Then they bolted out the door and ran to Lastation.(A Pointless trip LOL)

* * *

Meanwhile... Peashy entered the dungeon of which contains her "Mother." She smashed any monster she encountered to bits, and continued to her mother, AKA Rei Ryghts.

However, whilst making her way, she encountered some strange appearances.

"Whoa! It's Bert! And Me!" Peashy yelled. Then, Something from above slammed its axe at Peashy, Which Peashy dodged and slid across the platform from the three.

"Whoa! And Blanc too!" Peashy said amazed. When They all came at her, Peashy transformed and blocked all three simultaneously. She slashed them away and they were forced to gain distance from Peashy.

Peashy smirked and hit her gauntlets together, basically saying "Bring it on."

The Fake White Heart was the first to rush at her. She slammed her axe down at Peashy, but she blocked with her gauntlets, and managed to push her back. Peashy launched at her shortly after and landed a Devastating lung to her abdomen. The flew white heart crashed to the ground, and The Fake Green Heart and Yellow Heart launched at her. Peashy, Readying herself, defended against her attackers, and she only managed to kick Green Heart away.

Her fake self jumped behind her and was about to land a roadhouse kick on her, But Peashy dodged and kicked her fake selfs' face. Recovering rather quickly, Fake Peashy spin kicked at Real Peashy, but she had defended, and she tried to uppercut the fake one, which landed a clean blow to her stomach.

Peashy then Kicked her down, and she crashed into the ground. When dust cleared from the crash, The fake Peashy burst into data. Peashy smirked in satisfaction, however, she was greeted by a Stab attack to her back.

Peashy had forgotten about the Fake Green Heart, and how she wasn't yet defeated. Peashy was stabbed, and slashed to the ground. She hit the ground, and tried to get up, but Fake White Heart appeared and slammed down her axe at the defenseless Peashy. Peashy squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for the attack to hit.

However... She found it strange that she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, a Girl with long Iris Hair was blocking Fake Blanc's Attack with her forearm only. She pushed Fake Blanc away and she was forced a distance back.

Getting a good look at her helper, Peashy saw what she wore.

She wore a black shirt that showed her Right shoulder and a Bra strap, A Black Skirt, no shoes or socks, going barefoot. As I've said before, she has Iris Colored hair that was as long as she was.

That girl was someone who... Greeted... Nepgear, Noire, Blanc, and Vert Some time ago.

That Girl's name is Mio.

"..." She had a smirk on her face, as she slightly jumped up and down, and had her fists up. The Fake white heart rushed at Mio, and Mio rushed at White heart. Mio swiftly avoided Fake Blanc's axe slam, as she landed a Blow to Fake Blanc's Abdomen.

That blow made Fake Blanc let go of her weapon, and she blew up into data bits. Mio stood up and smirked. Fake Green Heart then appeared from Behind Mio, and Was about to strike her. However, Mio spin kicked Green Heart's Face. Fake Green Heart was forced back and Mio Landed a slam kick into the ground. She hit Fake Vert's Head, and made a small crater, which her foot on Fake Vert's head.

Fake Green Heart then blew up into Data Pixels, and Mio stood there for a moment.

Peashy got up and Transformed back. She was awestruck by Mio's Awesome fighting with only her feet and hands.

"That was sooo coo-!" Before Peashy could finish her Praise towards Mio, she ran forward towards the end of the dungeon.

"Ah, Wait!" Peashy said running after her.

* * *

Mio kept running forward in a Naruto Run. She was very joyful, but it was silent.

When she had reached the next level of the end of the dungeon, she saw four Fake Black Heart's that were scattered. One on the Right, Two on the Left, and One in front. Mio seemed overjoyed. As she widened her eyes, gave a Jou and Cheerful smile, and put her fingers together.

"Oh Dear, Noire?" A Robotic (Gay) voice said. Mio gained a face of curiosity. When she glanced over The Fake Black Heart in front, she saw Anonydeath, Simply sitting down on the ground.

"No? Is that... Mio?" Anonydeath asked. Mio then tilted her head in confusion.

"Mio Deary?! Can you please save me?! Noire isn't planning on coming!" Anonydeath asked, and Mio paused for a moment before regaining her Joyful face.

She then Ran forward at Anonydeath, But the Fake Black Heart in front of her got in the way. Fake Noire 1 slashed at Mio, but she slid on her knees and avoided it easily. Mio then ran at Anonydeath, and stopped Dead in front of him.

She bent over with her head hovering above his, with her hands behind her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"(Oh dear... Without that Last Memory, You're not able to speak, are you? And you act so anxious to have fun.)" Anonydeath thought as Two Fake Noire's jumped up and attempted to slash at Mio. But Mio merely Smirked, turned and around, and jumped at them, Punching both simultaneously. She grabbed their heads, and bashed them with each other's. She let then go and spin kicked both of them, which sent them flying.

The fourth Fake Noire then jumped up at Mio in the air, who had no way to defend herself. The Fake Noire slashes at her, however, Mio quickly grabbed her sword and flipped up atop of it. She landed on the Back of the blade and she Uppercut Fake Noire's Face.

Mio jumped off her blade and backflipped to the ground. The four Noire's were down, but not out. Mio looked around with a curious look on her face, and All four Noire's threw their blades at Mio.

Mio didn't react, instead, she just stood there, until the blades were only Inches away from her. Mio, at Light speed, Ducked, and the four blades hit. They hit the floor after a loud metallic echo was heard. Mio then ran up to one of the Noire's, and Uppercutted her, Making that Noire turn into Data.

Mio then moved quickly and finished the next one with a Kick, Which made her explode into Data.

She then went to the other one, Which she Punched in the Stomach, and twisted it. The Fake Noire Instantly turned into Data.

Then, Mio went for the last one. Said last one tries to punch her, but Mio swiftly dodged it and landed a blow to her face. She was sent flying to the wall and she exploded into data as soon as she made contact with it.

Mio stood up, with a joyful smile. She then turned to Anonydeath, and skipped over to him. She bent down to her knees and gave a joyful smile, but didn't make a sound while doing it.

"Hmm... You should receive a Memory soon, or else you'll stay like this until you get one, causing unnecessary problems for people." Anonydeath said.

"...?" Mio tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, I suppose that's not a problem as of now. I wonder if I should stay here or not..." Anonydeath asked himself, as he saw another person show up.

"Daddy!" Peashy yelled as she went over to Anonydeath and Tackled him.

"Peashy? It's wonderful to see you again, but isn't Noire with you?" Anonydeath asked.

"No, I came here to see Mommy!" Peashy replied.

"Darn... And here I wanted to see the real deal, In the flesh... Oh well. At least I see that Mio is doing fine as well." Anonydeath said as he glanced at Mio.

"Hey! You're the girl who saved me! That was sooo cool!" Peashy said to Mio.

"...?" Mio tilted her head.

"Huh? Why aren't you talking?" Peashy asked.

"Peashy, She isn't able to at the moment. She needs a CPU memory to do so..." Anonydeath said, but stopped after remembering Peashy won't understand what he means.

"...?" Mio bent down and stared at Peashy's Face up close, making Peashy take a step back. In Mio's Eyes, she saw Dim streams of Share Energy coursing through her Veins.

Mio paused for a moment, by only the dim Share Energy inside Peashy. She gently touched Peashy's head, and kissed her on the forehead.

Peashy wasn't embarrassed, only confused. Mio stopped and stood up.

Checking through Mio's Vision, She saw the Veins of Share Energy brighter than the dim share energy Eariler.

Mio gave a small smile and looked ahead, to where the much larger Energy was.

"Ah, Sweetie! I don't think you should-!" Before Anonydeath could finish, Mio Naruto Ran at Mach speed towards it.

"Wow! She's so fast!" Peashy said.

"Peashy dear? Could you go help Mio? I think she will need help with what is up ahead..." Anonydeath said.

"Yeah! I need to go see mommy too!" Peashy said. She ran after Mio to catch up, and Anonydeath stood up.

"I now owe a debt to Mio dear... Maybe I'll be that by..."

* * *

With a Joyful smile, Mio ran to the end of the Dungeon fairly fast. She stopped before she reached the top platform, which at the staircase entrance. She unknowingly allowed Peashy to catch up to her.

"Wow! You run so crazy fast!" Peashy said. Mio glanced over her shoulder and then turned to kneel in front of Peashy.

"..." She smiled and Patted her head, getting a hint of surprise out of Peashy, and shortly after, a grin. Mio stopped and walked up the staircase, wth Peashy following her up. It took a minute to climb it completely, and when they did, they saw a woman sitting down with a angry and stern look on her face.

That woman was Rei Ryghts.

"..." Mio looked at the woman. She saw through her, and saw the Share Enegy flowing through her veins, and it was a lot!

Mio Smiled with a seductive look on her face, and licked her lips.

"..." Rei glared at Mio, Who started to approach. Rei held up her hand and loaded a Black orb of Energy. She threw it at Mio, Who jumped up and dodged it.

It exploded and Mio landed. Peashy started to run up to Her.

"Mommy!"

" **LATE!** "

"Yikes! M-Mommy...?" Peashy asked, scared at her 'Mother's' sudden shout.

"Where are the other scrubs? Where are the fakers? Are you the only one that showed up?! The nerve! As I thought, You're ALL wrong!" Rei growled. Mio stopped to stare at her in curiosity.

"...?" Mio tilted her head. Rei glared at her.

"And who the hell is THIS pervert? A CPU? Doubtful, but she's also wrong!" Rei growled.

"...?" Mio was at the peck of Confusion now. What was she wrong about? The only thing that she **might've** done wrong, is take the other CPU's share energy.

"...?"

"What? She doesn't even Understand what I'm even saying! What a stupid girl!" Rei growled.

"O_O?" She didn't know what to do besides get more and more confused. What was she supposed to be wrong about? Did she do something **THAT** wrong? Is what She did to Nepgear and the others is what She's referring to? (No, Not in the slightest...-_-)

"Hmph. Fine, I'll erase you all as a warm up. Be grateful you get to die by my hand!" Rei said as she slowly got up.

Mio was at conflict. She wanted her share energy, but it was "Wrong"? Then how was she supposed to get it? She couldn't speak, so she couldn't just ask...

Then, a bright light enveloped Rei. When that light faded, Rei's Appearance looked different.

 **AN: Sorry, I couldn't find a Wiki that gave her CPU appearance, so I didn't give Descripton... SryXD**

Rei normal appearance had changed into that of a CPU.

Mio's eyes widened in surprise, and slowly in Glee and Joy.

The share energy she had skyrocketed! The shares in her veins were flooding with it! Mio's eyes sparkled. The Black haired girl she "took" Share Energy from was Nothing compared to the one in front of her!

Mio grew a small smile and slightly lick her lips seductively, holding two of her fingers to it.

She needed to have that energy

She wouldn't take it all, just most of it.

She started to walk towards her slowly.

Rei however, didn't approve. She swiped her hand and a fierce gust of wind was blown at Mio, who was forced to cover her face. To Rei's surprise, she had not even moved an Inch. Mio slowly lowered her hands, And Rushed at Rei in a Very Fast Naruto run.

"TCH...!" Rei growled in anger as She loaded 12 Dark Orbs around her, and she pointed her staff at Mio like giving an order to fire.

They flew at Mio very fast, but Mio swiftly dodged them all, each one hitting the ground and exploding every 3 seconds. Mio merely Smirked in excitement as she gotten closer to Rei.

Rei growled in annoyance. Mio was directly in front of her, but far enough for Rei to attack. Mio was about to close in on Rei's lips, but In an instant, Rei slashed her away with her Staff. Mio was sent flying and she hit the wall's of the Dungeon. Rei sent A Lightning attack at Mio, which hit Mio. Mio didn't let out a Scream of Pain, but it did hurt her.

Rei stopped her attack, and Mio hit the ground.

"Hmph. Stupid girl, as I thought, she was wrong." Rei said in satisfaction.

"Ah! Fast Lady!" Peashy yelled and ran to her. She started to shake her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Fast Lady! Fast Lady!" Peashy yelled.

Then, Much to both Rei and Peashy's Surprise, Mio sprang up, making Peashy fall in her bum.

"..." Mio jumped up and stretched. She dusted off her clothes, which were a bit torn and burnt. Her gut was now revealed, and her (Noire's Missing) Skirt was burnt enough to slightly show her Panties, But Mio didn't seem to care. Other than that Fan Service, the remains of her clothes were ragged.

Rei stared at Mio in shock, and started to turn into a Glare.

"Grr...!" Rei grit her teeth. Peashy the transformed, and slammed her gauntlets against the other.

"I don't like naughty mommy! I'll fix her!" Peashy yelled. Mio stared at her in silent surprise, and her eyes lit up. She walked in front of Peashy.

"Huh?" Peashy said confused as Mio walked in front of her. Mio then was surrounded by Celestial Colored Energy, Share Energy. It surrounded her like a flame for a moment, before She was enveloped in a bright light.

When that light died, Her appearance looked different.

She now wore a Black bathing suit with a revealing chest piece colored a bright lilac shade. It connects around the neck with similar gloves and boot pieces. She held a Black and Purple GunBlade in her hand. She seemed a bit taller, And more... Mature.(If you know what I mean) She now took the age appearance of a 19 year old, with a larger chest. (Readers = Perverts)

Her hair remained the same, as her eyes turn Light blue with power Symbol's.

"..." Mio gave a confident smirk as she raised her GunBlade at Rei.

"..." Rei simply gave a silent glare...

* * *

 **You Know those times where you get Really into writing a certain part of a story, and you can't stop Writing Chapter's specifically for that story? That was me. That was the last 2 or 3 chapters.**

 **So I'm gonna be slowing it down a bit, wait for the new chapters to sink in, and while that happens, work on my other stories...**

 **Yeah...**


	14. Chapter 14: Mio Vs Rei

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 14: Mio vs Rei_**

* * *

 **~~~10 Minutes Earlier~~~**

Poseidon, In his normal form, was taking a break by leaning on a rock.

"So I'm a Hair's breath to killing the CPUs, But then IF shows up and decides;"I'm just gonna ask what the F***'s going on!" Then I get stranded out in the middle of Bum F*** NOWHERE! But at the very top of this long list of Bad points today, Is HOW THE F*** do I make it BACK?!" Poseidon yelled.(Wow, He's getting some sh*t off his chest today...)

 **AN: Lot of Cursing going on... _(#Blanc'sAngerIssues)_**

"WHY?! WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST NOT SHOW UP?!" Poseidon yelled.

"Dude! I know you're having issues with you're girl, Trust me, I get it! But you're making a scene man!" A voice yelled from a distance away. Poseidon looked at the direction of the voice, Transformed into Purple Mode, and Flew up.

"Can I help you... Uh...?!"

"The Names' Tom!"

"Oh well, Hi Tom! I'll try to make less of a Scene while I TAKE OUT MY FRUSTRATIONS ON YOUR ENTIRE VILLAGE!" Poseidon yelled back.

"Hey, No need to get Hostile Man!"

"Do you people Mind?! My Child is trying to nap!" A Woman's Voice yelled from a different direction.

 **AN: Each voice in each direction comes from a village...**

"I'm Just trying to help this guy out with his lady problems!"

"I don't need your help Tom! But, Thank You! For your-!" Before Poseidon could finish, Baby Crying could be heard.

"Well, Now You've done it!"

"OKAY, MA'AM?! FIRST OF ALL...!"

* * *

Mio and Rei Clashed weapons, with sparks flying off their collision. They broke apart and Mio barraged Rei with super fast Slashes with her GunBlade, but she had defended against all of them, and they took to the air. They clashed with each other as they ascended into the air. Mio slash at Rei with her GunBlade, But Rei dodged and swiped her staff at Mio, Which she dodged by a hair's breath.

They gained a bit of distance between Each other and stared each other down. Well, It was Rei's Glare against Mio's Excited Smirk, so I really wouldn't call it "Staring Down."

Mio's aim wasn't to defeat her, It was to have fun with this, and take some of her share energy. Just thinking about it wasn't helping ether.

She flew at Rei at fast speed, and lightning strike coming from Rei was directed towards Mio, who Dodged every one of them and continued to advance towards Rei. She lifted her GunBlade and Rei lifted her staff, and both weapons clashed.

Small sparks flew off their clash, and Rei and Mio pressed harder, trying to overtake the other.

"..." Mio then Smirked, shocking Rei. She noticed the GunBlade was charging a Beam of Energy. Just before it fired, She back away from Mio, who fired a large, Powerful purple beam at the ceiling, and it exploded largely.

Rei then a Fierce Whirlwind at Mio, who Advances to the air to dodge it, but Rei sent a lightning strike at her, which hit, and caused an explosion.

"Ah! Fast Lady!" Peashy yelled as she rushed at Rei, Who defended with her staff. Peashy sent Barrage after Barrage at Rei, who was on the Defensive. Finally, when she saw an opening, Rei swiped away her gauntlets, and was about to attack Peashy, but before she could, a Black and Green spear was sent at Rei, Forcing her to dodge and gain Distance.

Above, Dust cleared from the explosion that was caused by the strike at Mio. And when it faded out, Mio's Appearance changed.

She now wears a black one-piece bodysuit, which reveals a lot of her breast and stomach, Her hair was now tied in a ponytail, and her red were green with power symbols. She would exactly resemble Vert, But she was just a Bit shorter, but her bust size was as big as Green Heart's. The same Processor as Vert.

"Whoa! Fast Lady looks like Bert now!" Peashy yelled, and Rei grit her teeth in anger and irritation. She swiped her Staff at Mio, and 12 Dark Orbs of energy were thrown.

Mio flew at her with 12 Spears flying behind her back, and they flew ahead and destroyed the Orbs, allowing Mio to proceed with ease.

"Damn You!" Rei yelled as the tip of her staff then started to form a Dark Orb the size of a Apple.

Mio realized she was gonna destroyed the Dungeon with that, and tried to dodge, However...

Rei fired the Blast as a Large and Powerful beam of Dark Energy was fired at Mio. It pierced through the roof, and Was shot into the sky.

* * *

Neptune and Plutia were walking through a dungeon near Eden Territory, wandering around thinking Peashy pasted through.

"I'm sooooooooooo tired..." Plutia whined as they walked.

"Well, She wasn't at Noire's Place, so she must be heading home, Right? I mean, Where else could she be?!" Neptune asked, and a Secknd after she said that, The Large Dark Laser pierced the sky, and Plutia and Neptune looked at it.

"..."

"...She's Most Probably there, Ain't she?" Neptune pointed, and Plutia nodded.

"We should find her before male Me, and who knows what kind of atrocity He's committing as we speak..."

* * *

"My husband and I got a couples counseling Every Tuesday and it's Really helped us!" Sally yelled and Poseidon growled.

"Yes, And I'm happy to hear that sally, but my situation isn't exac-!" Poseidon yelled before Tom interrupted him.

"Well, If you love something! You have GOT to set it free!" Tom yelled.

"Okay, Okay, That's Not-!"

"You can't be so clingy, It's Kinda creepy!" Harry yelled.

"But It's-!"

"Do you think it's inadequacies in the bedroom?!"

Then, the Dark laser pierced the sky, and Poseidon saw it. He stared at it for a moment before smirking sinisterly.

 _"(And~, We're Done.)"_ Poseidon thought as he flew at it.

 _"(Whatever that is, it is undoubtably CPU. Never really decided what I'm gonna do after complete Genecide... I know, I'll just hide out a psychic dimension... No one ever goes to Psychic Dimension... Not since its species miraculously repopulated...)"_

* * *

 **[Psychic Dimension]**

"I CAN SEE FUTURE~!"

"PLUTIA AND POSEIDON HAVE A KID~!"

"THE ADULT NEP IS HOT~!"

"THE SEQUEL INVOLVES ZERO DIMENSION!"

"POSEIDON GETS LAIIIIID!"

"POSEIDON AND MIO BECOME THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE BUT STILL DON'T DO _CRAAAAAAP_!"

[The Second one isn't accurate. Or is it~?*Dun Dun Duuuuuun~!*]

* * *

Dedris fell down from what remained from the dungeon. All of the monsters were ether dead of fleeing. Mio arose from some debris and dusted off her breasts, _which_ _jiggled.(Yes, That Detail is VERY important.)_

Seconds later, Smoke blew off into the wind as Rei was seen breathing in and out hard.

"You're... Still... Alive...?!" Rei growled in anger after seeing Mio unharmed.

"..." Mio smiled. Then, a Silver light enveloped her. She now wore the same Processor as Noire, and had the Same Weapon as her HDD. Her hair was also white and tied into twin tails.

Peashy was amazed that she was changing so much.

"Whoa! She's different again!" Peashy yelled as Mio launched at Rei. She grit her teeth in anger as she Sent Orbs of dark energy at Mio, However, Mio created 5 of Rapier's exactly like The one in her hands, and kept rushing at Rei, Ether dodging the attacks, or allowing the weapons flying behind her to collide with them.

She was extremely close to Rei now, A few feet from her to be exact. Rei swiped her Staff at her when she tried to get closer, but Mio slashed her staff away and Rei was now wide open.

Mio grew a Extremly excited smile and was about to "Close the book." However, Before she could get close to Rei, Something forced her to retreat, Somethijng that crashed directly in front of them.

That figure wore a Processor similar to Purple Heart's... Poseidon.

He slowly stood up and Looked Rei in the eye.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Who The Hell are you?" Rei growled.

"Carmen San Diego, GUESS WHERE I AM!"

"Grr...!" Rei growled as she was about to swipe her staff at him, But Poseidon grabbed her neck violently and started to chock her as he lifted her up in the air. Rei dropped her weapon and started to frail. She grabbed Poseidons' hand, Trying to let her loose, But Poseidon's Grip was too strong.

Poseidon's Was glared at her with a emotionless face, But, Someone else started to make their appearance...

"Peashy~?!"

"P-Ko?! Where ya at?!" Two Female voices shouted. Poseidon widened his eyes and gripped tighter at their voices. He glanced back over his shoulder with a glare, and saw Neptune and Plutia.

Plutia and Neptune saw Poseidon choking Rei, and was shocked that he was there.

"Ah! Male Me?!"

"..." Plutia transformed immediately and cracked her Sword-Whip.

"NEPU?! Plutie?!"

"Poseidy~..." Iris Heart sang. She had the Ominous aura that said "You know what I want."

"*Choking sound Effects.*" Rei was still being choked, and was about to Lose Consciousness.

"Mommy!" Peashy yelled, and Mio felt the Urge. She instantly, at light speed, Flew at Poseidon and Kicked him in the neck, forcing him to drop Rei and take a few steps back. Rei fell to the ground and Gasped loudly, and coughed and hacked.

Mio stood up and pointed her blade at Poseidon in a threatening manner, and Poseidon merely glared at her.

"..."

"..."

"W-Whoa... This is Intense..." Neptune said, Iris Heart was getting a bit irritated(And a Bit anxious*Wink Wink*) by Poseidon ignoring her.

"Poseidy~! I'm Talking to-!" Iris Heart didn't finish, for Poseidon was enveloped in a bright light and changed into Iris Mode. He sent a Spine Chilling glare at Iris Heart and Iria Heart felt The world itself hit her like a wrecking ball. _(That was terrible, The Wrecking ball part I mean...)_

Iris Heart fell to her knees and trembled greatly while just staring at him.

"NEPU?! THE GREATEST THREAT TO LIFE HAS BEEN FORCED TO THE GROUND BY A GLARE?!" Neptune yelled in disbelief.

"*Trembling*" Iris Heart couldn't do anything except stare at Tremble. Poseidon gave er no more mind and turned her attention to Mio.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

They both gave Glare at Each other, Poseison obviously more angered than Mio, And Mio was just staring at him.

Through Mio's vision, However, She saw Poseidon's Veins and saw Massive amounts of share energy flowing through them. Rei, and the other CPUs COMBINES couldn't come close to it!

Mio now had a new target.

She licked her lips slightly as she gave Poseidon a Seductive smile. However...

She knew she couldn't come close to him as of yet. She needed just a little bit more share energy. If she wanted to stand a chance against him, she needed one- Two more Share Supplies...

She then turned to Iris Heart and Neptune.

They weren't as Jam Packed with shares as Poseidon, But enough to leave Mio a Chance if she got both. She needed a Distraction though...

Mio then raised her blade and, at Light Speed, Spun around very fast and made a Smoke screen using the dirt.

"(Wait, But the ground is Mechanical- Where did the Dirt Come from?!)" Poseidon asked mentally as he was blinded by the smoke screen. Mio had to act fast, Because that smoke screen wasn't gonna last forever. She had to get Neptune, Plutia, Rei and Peashy under some cover quickly.

She grabbed the two stooges and got them under cover first, By jumping down from the platform. Then she Managed to Get Rei and Peashy out and Threw them off. She herself jumped down and Poseidon slashed the smoke screen away with her Whipped sword.

"..." Poseidon glanced around.

"(...Crap, I can't sense shares yet. That's a Stupid defect.)"

* * *

Mio and the three stooges(Not Including Rei, But she was also there) were underneath the Platform while Poseidon was searching for them.

"U-Um... Yo..." Neptune whispered awkwardly, and Mio glanced at her.

"..."

"N-NEPU... Why does it feel like you're undressing me with you're eyes...?" Neptune asked, Covering herself. Then, Mio glanced at Plutia, Who had turned back into Human Form.

"..."

"Ehehehe..." She laughed quietly.

Then she looked at the Unconcious Rei and Peashy.

"Fast Lady is Really Cool!" Peashy quietly yelled.

"..."

Mio was deciding who was the main course...

Something preferred The HDD Plutia, But she kinda wanted Neptune's first...

She didn't want to take too much of Peashy's, since she gave her some of hers not too long ago, So the last option...

Was the Sleeping Beauty; Rei Ryghts.

Rei still had more Shares than The other three, But Mio wanted one first... Ugh, decisions decisions...!

...

...

 **AN: Who will be first dibs?! _YOU DECIDE_!**

 **Also, On a Chapter release note, I just wanna put this out there so I can get it out of the way.**

 **I know Summer Just started, But I'll just say it now because I also do stuff for it during Summer.**

 **When School starts back up again, Story Chapters Releases will be SLOWED. Not stopped, Slowed. Reason being I am In football, and I practice Until 6 something, and yeah, That's gonna take up a bit of my time. I'll still work on the stories on the weekends, But just know that When school starts... Chapters Will be released slower.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So How's 'bout I try and finish this story before summer ends, Eh?**

 **Also... Slayer Route is in production.**


	15. Chapter 15: Insanity

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 15: Insanity_**

* * *

"Iffy...! Slow down...!" Compa whined As IF ran far ahead of her.

"You didn't have to follow me Compa! You could have just stayed at the Basilicom!" IF said, Then Compa caught up to her, Panting.

"But... I didn't get... To see Boy Nep-Nep...! So I wanted to know what he looked like...!" Compa answered between breaths. "But... Why are you... In such a hurry... To find him...?" Compa asked, and IF slightly blushed while looking away in a Tsundere manner.

"N-No reason! I'm just going to settle some things with that moron! That's It!" IF shouted in slight embarrassment.

"Iffy..." Compa sighed.

"But..."

"Hm?"

"That day... When he asked me..."

* * *

 _"I known from the moment I was born, That there is someone I have to strike down... However, I've also begun to question myself because of it. I was born for killing this person, but what after that? Why else do I..."_

* * *

"I'm going to give that Moron a Definite answer to what he should be doing!" IF said as she went towards the Dungeon that held her objective.

"Wait Iffy! Do you even know where Boy Nep-Nep is...?!" Compa asked, and If Nodded.

"I got Intel from the guild... That someone looking like one of Planeptune's CPU's was up north! That's Eden Territory!" IF yelled as she continued, with Compa following...

* * *

Mio made her choice quickly, and went for Rei first, However-

A Whipped Sword wrapped around her ankle and dragged her up back to the Platform before she could. She was tossed in the air, and was slammed down hard, making a small crater which she laid in for a moment.

Poseidon held onto the whipped sword, Glaring down at Mio. Mio grabbed the blades around her ankle and tried o removed the before Poseidon could throw her around again, But Poseidon did just that.

He lifted her up in the air and started to spin her around, and after a minute, He slammed her on the ground. Poseidon retracted his whip to a sword, and jumped in the air, intending to deal the final strike to Mio, who was on the ground, Unable to avoid it quickly.

But just as Poseidon was just this close to Stabbing Mio's Gut, However, Neptune appeared and Blocked the strike, having difficulty with it.

Poseidon glared at her.

"You..."

"Poseidon...! Stop-!"

Before Neptune could finished, Poseidon frontal kicked her and she was sent to the air. He transformed into Purple Mode while ascending after her, and was just about to deal the final blow to a Neptune who was unable to defend herself.

However, Iris Heart wrapped her whip around Poseidon's Ankle, Preventing him from striking Neptune. Neptune recovered and levitated in the air, staring at Poseidon while gripping her sword and getting in a battle stance.

Poseidon glared at Iris Heart, and before he could transform into Iris mode, Peashy came flying at Him and Landed a Hard blow to his face, Sending him to the ground crashing.

Peashy levitated with a satisfied and joyful smile. Poseidon emerged from rubble shortly after, and gripped a Blade he created.

All three of the CPUs got near each other's, Intending to fight him.

"I have a Idea of how to stop him..." Purple Heart said.

"If we can just prevent him from transforming constantly, we can counter him! We can attack him without being attacked, because he'll be too focused on the Transformation!" Purple Heart explained.

"Alright, I'll beat up Bad Neptuna!" Peashy said hitting her gauntlets together and getting in a fighting stance.

"Done. I'll make this dog regret ever leaving the Basilicom!" Iris Heart yelled cracking her whip.

"...Like lamb to the slaughter. I can copy any of your HDD's, and this form alone will be more than enough to bury you six feet under, Now who wants to die first?" Poseidon growled as he gripped his sword.

Purple Heart was the first to attack him, and they clashed swords. Poseidon easily started to push her back, but Neptune was managing to hold her ground.

Then, Yellow Heart came from the right and Landed a Blow to Poseidon's face, sending him flying to his left.

Before he could recover, Iris Heart appeared from Above Poseidon and slashed at him, landing a crucial hit on his body, from his left shoulder to his right lower abdomen.

Poseidon hit the ground and rolled away. Iris Heart levitating a distance away from him. Purple and Yellow Heart floated near Iris Heart.

However... To their surprise, Poseidon slowly started to get up.

Poseidon stood up and gave a Emotionless glare at them, While, To add more shock to their thunder, The wound began to heal.

"What?! He can Heal himself?!"

"..."

"Huh? He isn't hurt?"

Poseidon's wound healed, and the cloth that was cut reformed as well. Poseidon gripped two Swords in his hands, both Of Neptune's Blades.

"...My Turn..." Poseidon said as 24 of the Same blades appeared all around him.

One by one, thy launched at light speed, exploding when hitting the ground. Neptune, Peashy, and Plutia were forced to dodge and counter the attacks, which proved difficult. When they tried slashing at a blade, The force was so strong it left the wide open, nearly losing the grip on their weapons.

All of the blades, one by one hit the three stooges as a dust cloud formed around them.

Moments later, The Dust cloud faded away.

All three were out for the count. They were back in human form, with wounds that enabled them to move. Neptune, However, had a Sword impaled in her abdomen, and she was starting to bleed out.

"As I said, Lambs to the slaughter." Poseidon said as he started to walk to Neptune, still holding the swords in his hand. He stood in front of Neptune, Who had a Sword in her Abdomen, and was starting to lose consciousness...

Poseidon held up the blade and had it positioned just above Neptune's head, hovering just inches off it.

"Nepu... Not... The way... A protag... Goes out..." Neptune whined.

"One down... 7 to go..." Poseidon said as he lifted the Balde a bit higher to stab Neptune in her head, However...

"STOOOP!" Another voice yelled, and Poseidon's face turned to Shock and anger.

Without turning his head, he focused his eyes on the staircase to the platform, and saw IF and Compa approaching...

"!, Nep-Nep! Plu-Plu! Pea-Pea!" Compa yelled.

Poseidon glared at two.

"Poseidon!"

"..."

"Is this what you meant that time?! Is Nep who you have to kill?!"

"...Heh... Indeed so..." Poseidon slightly snickered and he faced IF.

"Every cell in my body calls for her annihilation. I won't rest until she dies." Poseidon said. IF grit her teeth in a bit of irritation.

"Why?! If you keep doing this, You'll have nothing left! You're okay with just being a bringer of Destruction and Ruin?!"

"...Maybe I am... This is why I was born... Why I... Why I was made for..."

"...Please... Let me help you. You don't have to keep doing this. I know about the imprinting system in you're head, Let me help you!"

"...Help? I... Don't need help... My life purpose is simple... Deatroy the CPUs... Kill Neptune... For me... There is nothing else to live for..."

"You're Not thinking straight! It's because of the Program in you!"

"...Not Thinking straight? Who knows... Maybe I'm just going insane..." Poseidon grew a insane smile and held his head with his free hand after releasing one of his blades. He tilted his head as he started to slowly laugh.

 ** _"Please... Just kill me... Ow... My head hurts... No... I'll kill the CPUs, and Kill my Purpose... I'll... Reset Everything...!"_**

"..."

"It's too late... This is my only choice now...!"

Poseidon the clenched his fist and was about to walk to IF, However, A Lightning strike hit him dead on, and he yelled in pain and surprise.

He glared behind him, and saw Mio, In a processor just like Rei's. She held a staff just like her's. Her hair, And maturity were also the same as Rei's. Poseidon glared and growled in anger. He threw the blade in his hand like a throwing Knife, However, another Lightning bolt destroyed it.

24 dark orbs appeared around Mio, and she launched all of them at Poseidon. Poseidon generated two more swords in his hand and faced all of them on. He slashed almost all of them, except 5, and those hit him dead on.

Poseidon roared in anger and at Mio. Poseidon swung his Blade at Mio, But Mio blocked it easily with her staff.

A Strong and Fierce gust of wind forced Poseidon back, and Mio loaded the tip of her staff with Electricity and fired it at Poseidon.

Poseidon couldn't react, as it hit him dead on, and he yelled in Pain as a large cloud of flames explodes around him.

A Small dust cloud resulted, and shortly...

IF yelled in surprise.

Mio swiped her hand, and the dust cloud disappeared instantly. Poseidon floated in the air with a Unconcious IF over his shoulder. He glared down at everyone with his hair covering his right eye, as the other one glowed Blue.

"Neptune... You and the other CPUs go to the Zeca Ruins if you want this girl alive, and to settle things. That is where you will die." Poseidon said as he then flew off...

"Iffy!"

"..."

 ** _-To Be Continued._**


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing, But End

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _!-IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT-!_**

 ** _CPU Slayer will conclude in the next 5 Chapters! But there WILL be a Teaser to the Sequel on the Final Chapter!_**

 ** _And Now, The COUNTDOWN TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!_**

 ** _!-5 Chapter's Left-!_**

 ** _Chapter 16: Nothing, But End_**

* * *

...

It was dark. IF had just begun to open her eyes... To see The Zeca Ruins around her. When she tried to get up, something held her to the wall. She looked around herself, and saw Chains around her, bound to a pillar.

"Where am I...?" IF asked herself, But remembered when Poseidon knocked her out.

She tried to break free, But to no avail.

She also noticed she didn't have her coat. Quite a bad thing, since all of her useful items were attached to it. Items being her weapons, And Phones.

She looked around to try and find something to help free herself.

However... She noticed that something was siting atop of something up on the broken second floor of the Ruins...

Poseidon.

He was sitting on a piece of rubble with his head down, staring at the ground. He had his back turned to IF...

"Poseidon!" IF yelled. Poseidon didn't respond.

"What after all this?! What after you kill Nep and the others?! What happens then?!" IF yelled.

"...Who knows..."

"Just stop this! There'll be nothing left for you in the end, Why can't you see that?!" IF asked.

"...Then maybe... That is when I'll truly die... Instead of living in this... World... The way I see it, The "End" is my Death. But I won't stop until every CPU is 6 feet under. ALL of them..." Poseidon said.

"You're insane... You aren't bound by The Sages anymore, You can live how you want! So why... WHY ARR YOU DOING WHAT THEY MADE YOU FOR?!" IF yelled. He question echoed through the Ruins...

"..."

"..."

"...And what awaits me on you're side?"

"Huh?"

"What awaits me on you're side? The CPUs I tried to Murder? The people that will undoubtedly scorn me for attempting to do so? Maybe some who will try and control me to kill them? All that awaits me on you're side... Is Hate, Discrimination, And Pain... Why should I be bound by all of that? When I can simply destroy them, and no longer be bound by the constraints called "Bonds"?"

"...You're saying... You're Okay with being alone for the Rest of you're life? FOR ALL ETERNITY?!"

"...Precisely... I'll... Reset Everything."

"That's Not True! What about when you first met them! I heard about it from Histoire! About how you got a shirt from Plutia and was given a chance at a Normal life with them! And you...!"

"That's simply because they didn't know about me, Or my Origins and purpose. Now that they know, They'll attempt to kill me While my back is turned, for sure... There isn't a soul who can accept a Tool like me... In which case... I'd..."

"..."

"...That's right... This is my only road now... This is all I have left. I'll Kill all the CPUs of this world... Then the next... And the next... And the Next... And The Next... And The Next... And The Next... And the Next... And The Next... And The Next... And The Next..."

"No one accepted you...? That's what you're saying...?! THEN WHAT ABOUT ME?! I KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE, AND WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO, AND YET I'M STILL TRYING TO SHOW YOU CAN LIVE FOR SOMETHING THAT ISN'T SLAUGHTER AND DESTRUCTION!" IF Yelled.

"...Indeed... You did accept me back then... But what of when I slaughter all you're friends...? What if when I slaughter millions? Billions? Trillions perhaps? Will you still accept me then?"

"I won't let you do that...! I'll-"

"Stop. If the CPUs couldn't do anything, You haven't a chance in hell of stopping me. No CPU, No matter how strong they are, Will stand no chance against me. That is the New Reality they will face." Poseidon said.

"I won't let you do any of that!"

"...Then... Kill... Me..."

"...?!" IF widened her eyes as she saw Poseidon stand up, and face IF. His face was lit by the Moonlight of the night...

But IF could see his face clearly...

Poseidon's Right Eye was Dark Blue, with Dark Blue cracks running down his cheek, while his other eye remained CPU.

"Please... Just kill me now... Ow... It hurts... I don't want to hurt anyone... No... I'll... Kill them all... And Become what I am... I want to die... Let me die... No... I'll kill you all... No matter what..." Poseidon said, holding his head with his right hand, as Tears ran down his face. Sadness, Confusion, Insanity, Happiness, You could see a pool of emotions arise from him as he began to crumble mentally...

"..." IF had no words... There was no getting through to the current him.

But if she didn't do anything, He would certainly be beyond saving...

* * *

 **~~~Meanwhile...~~~**

After Neptune was given immediate treatment by Compa, and after the rest were treated, They all went back to the Basilicom with Rei and Mio to discuss their plan of action.

When they opened the door to the Basilicom, Noire, Vert, and Blanc were still there, and we're doing alright. They didn't seem out of Energy, they seemed perfectly fine.

But, Well, When they saw Mio walk in...

"YOU!" Noire, Vert, and Blanc sprang up and pointed at her.

"NEPU! Don't yell so suddenly!" Neptune said.

"That girl right there stole our damn shares!" Blanc cursed.

"N-N-Not to mention...!" Noire blushed while yelling, remembering "How" she stole them.

"This girl is dangerous! She must be contained!" Vert yelled.

"...?"

"Wait wait wait! This girl is on our side now!" Neptune said, But the three obviously didn't believe her.

"How do you know she won't try something like that again?!" Noire asked.

"I ain't takin' any damn chances with this one!"

"Agreed, I cannot trust this girl. If she is a Slayer like Poseidon, she must be contained immediately."

"Awwwwwwwwwww, But she saved us...!" Plutia said, jumping in.

"Is that true?" Histoire asked, also joining in.

Mio nodded.

"She sure did. Male Me was All OP, But then Mio was even more OP and drive him off! But, uh..."

"He took Iffy and He flew off to a Dungeon!" Compa said.

"What!?"

"Yeah... He said all of us to go there and fight him at Zeca Ruins..." Neptune said.

"Huh? Zeca Ruins? Isn't that..."

"Where you all first became CPUs...?" Plutia asked.

"So he's there right now?" Vert asked.

"Maybe. He should be, But I don't wanna try and wait! Who knows what he could do to poor Iffy!" Neptune said. She was about to bolt out The door, But...

"Just a Moment!" Histoire stopped them.

"Huh? What is it?" Neptune asked.

"Let's say you go now, What then? If you haven't stood a chance back then and Eariler, you probably don't stand a chance now." Histoire said, and the room went quiet.

...

"Well, We have Our Secret Weapon!" Neptune pointed to Mio.

"That there, Is our ticket to Victory!" Neptune cheered.

"...?"

"That... Isn't inaccurate. She could defeat him, but the chances..." Histoire wasn't sure. She wanted to say she could win, But at the same time she felt like Mio lacked something...

"Wait, That creeper DID say that she needed a CPU Memory, Right?" Noire asked.

"Yeah, He DID say that..." Blanc said.

"I have one here..." Vert said as she reached into her... Cleavage, and pulled out a CPU memory, making them slightly jiggle. _(I can feel Blanc's Bloodlust increasing!)_

Vert walked over(cautiously) and handed the Memory to Mio.

Mio stared at the memory in her hand, as Noire, Blanc, and Vert dived for cover, and flipping te couch.

"NEPU!"

"U-Um... All of you...? What are you-?"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN ONCE SHE TAKES THAT!" Noire yelled.

WE'RE TAKIN' PRECAUTIONS!" Blanc yelled.

"I REFUSE TO ALLOW MY SECOND TO BE HERS!" Vert yelled.

"NEPU! I FEEL LIKE WE SHOULD ALSO TAKE COVER-!"

Before Neptune could finish, Mio placed the Memory to her chest, and it began to glow.

The room was enveloped in light. It died seconds later, and Mio was slightly covered in a dim light of the color blue. Her hair floated like it was underwater, along with her clothes...

It stopped after seconds, and she stayed quiet with her bangs covering her eyes.

No one made a single move.

They felt that it would be... Dangerous to approach right now.

They didn't know why. The air around her as of now seemed... Off.

Mio didn't move, Speak, talk, hell, it didn't even look it she was breathing.

Then... The _second_ stupidest person in the room **Dared** to approach her...

Neptune.

 **AN: The First being Peashy...**

Neptune was to Mio's right, and Neptune tapped her on the shoulder...

"Hey uh... You Oka-?" Neptune didn't finish her sentence.

Because, Mio grabbed shoulders, holding them with a tight grip, and pinned Neptune to the wall. She put her knee in between Neptune's legs and then restraining Hoh her hand to the wall, Making her defenseless.

Neptune was about to say something, But Couldn't...

Because Mio locked lips with Neptune, and started French kissing her deeply.

Neptune was shocked. Her eyes were widened greatly and she blushed. She tried to break free, But Mio wasn't letting her go anytime soon. She lightly separated for breaths, but it eventually got deeper than that.

After a Good Minute, Mio let Neptune go and stepped back, allowing Neptune to slide down the wall in a daze.

Her status... Well, Let's just say she's like Nepgear when Mio took her shares.

Mio wiped her mouth with her forearm.

"I **KNEW** IT!" Noire growled with a Death aura around her.

"SHE'S TOO DAMN DANGEROUS! I SAY WE TAKE HER OUT **NOW**!" Blanc yelled with the same death aura.

"WE MUST NOT ALLOW HER ANYWHERE NEAR US!" Vert yelled with a Death aura. They all summoned their weapons and glared at Mio with shadows over their eyes with one eye glowing red.

Mio sighed softly.

"Sorry about that. I didn't have her share energy yet, and I kinda got taken away by some complicated feelings. Sorry about that."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Did..." Noire started.

"...She..." Blanc continued.

"...Just..." Vert continued until...

 **"TALK?!"** They all yelled in sync.

Mio looked at them and Smiled.

"Yeah. That Lacking memory was nessecary for a few things that I was lacking, because I was Incomplete you see. Anyway, Let's start over..." Mio said.

 **"My Name is Mio. I am a CPU Slayer that is also Onii-Chan's Little Sister!"**

 **-To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17: Shadow Of Insanity

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _!-4 Chapter's Left-!_**

 ** _Chapter 17: Shadow of Insanity_**

* * *

Everyone stared at Mio, who had introduced herself of Poseidon's Little Sister.

Neptune was still on the ground, In a daze from... The XP she gained.

"You... Are his younger sibling?" Histoire asked.

"Yep. I am Mio, Onii-Chan's "Control", I was made for the purpose of Erasing the Negative emotions from the G.D.S. I can't completely destroy it, but you will do that." Mio said.

"Wait, Hold It!" Noire yelled. "How can you be his brother?! He was made! How could he-?!" Noire tried to finish, but Mio instantly appeared in front of her face. Shocked and surprised, Noire jumped back to the wall, Holding her weapon.

Mio smiled.

"That is because I share The Genes of both Iris Heart, and Neppy Jr.! So, since Onii-Chan has the Genes of Neppy, And I have the Genes of Neppy Jr., He is my Onii-Chan!" Mio answered. Blanc and Vert took a step back, keeping their guard up.

"Then... I have another question..." Blanc asked. Mio glanced at her.

"What?"

"Why... Did you... When we released you-?"

"Ah! I needed a Charge so I could move! Including the use of you're HDD, I took some of you're shares! Plus..." Mio started to go off topic...

She blushed, smiled, and held both her hands to her face, getting all squirmy...

"They tasted really~ good...!" Mio said.

 **"I'm going to go permanently kill the Creeper for designing her this way..."** Noire growled as she started walking to the door.

"Now now, calm down. First, we should know what chance we stand if we must fight him." Vert asked. Mio glanced at her.

"Well, Like I said Eariler, I can't completely destroy the G.D.S, But I can take most of his power away from him. In that time, The G.D.S will be a lot more sensitive to emotions, and could ether malfunction, Or..."

"Or...?""...Kill the Host."

"!"

"It's a 50-50 chance though, The one whom the host is closest to has to bring him to his senses before he goes insane and dies. If succeeded, The G.D.S will be eliminated or disarmed." Mio explained.

"So..." Noire started.

"It has to be..." Blanc Continued.

"His Girlfriend!" Vert finished. Everyone looked at her, Noire and Blanc angerly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THEY AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP!" They both yelled.

"Huh? I thought they were, since we were teasing her just yesterday or so..." Vert said.

"They Aren't... I think..." Noire said.

"Waaaaaaaaaah?! Iffy and Poseidy are a Couple...?!" Plutia yelled.

"Iffy DOES have a boyfriend?! And it's Male Nep-Nep?!" Compa asked.

"Well this makes this easier then. A Kiss and that'll be that." Mio said.

"...And One more thing..." Noire began to say. She pointed the tip of her weapon directly at Mio's face, with it just millimeters off it.

"If you try and do something like that time and just now? I'll stab you." Noire threatened. Blanc and Vert agreed with her.

However... This only amused Mio.

In the blink of an eye, Mio was now out of the Rapier's way, and now in front of Noire dangerously close. Noire blushed, Panicked, and quickly backed up.

Mio giggled in amusement, and once again in the blink of an eye, She was able to pin Noire to the wall exactly as she did Neptune.

Noire got angry and tried to attack her, but found herself unable to. Mio wasn't letting her do that.

"What would you mean~? I can't seem to remember~..." Mio asked in a seductive tone. Noire blushed and started to stutter in her words.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wha-?! G-G-Get off me!" Noire yelled, And Mio started to hovered her face near her's.

"Why? Can't I know what made you so mad...?" Mio asked.

"Oi, Damn It! Knock it-!" Blanc and Vert were about to attack, But couldn't when they felt a Major chill run down their spins...

"Both of you... Can wait you're turn... Can't you...?" Mio asked them. They felt as if Mankinds greatest terror faced them, and you who I mean.

They backed off, as if Iris Heart herself ordered them to.

Mio glanced back at Noire, who was now as submissive as the Cowering Blanc and Vert. Her legs were even trembling.

"Huhuhuhu... So cute~... You're so scared... But know I'm very gentle..." Mio said, and was about to do what she did to Neptune just moments ago, However...

Plutia tugged on Mio's shirt.

"Hm?" Mio looked back at Plutia, who was...

My God...

Instead of a Angered, and Scary Iris Heart that would punish the one who would tease Noire... It was still Plutia...!

However...

Her emotion... Well...

She looked _Jealous_.

"Muu..." Plutia pouted.

"Uh... Plu...tia...?" Noire asked nervously.

"..." Plutia didn't transform on the spot then and there... Strange...

Mio, However, Caught on instantly.

"Are you perhaps, _Jealous_?" Mio dropped Noire, And Noire slid down the wall, still blushing trying to process what happened.

Mio placed her right hand on Plutia's cheek while bending her knees slightly.

"Now I that I think about it... I didn't take some of you're shares yet, Have I~?" Mio asked.

"U-Um... Mio-?"

 ** _"Leave."_**

Everyone felt felt chills down their spines. They felt as if an existence that was... More terrifying than Iris Heart faced them.

They didn't what to know what would happen if they stayed.

Everyone bolted for the door, Compa slower since she was carrying Rei.

Once the door closed, The two were left to do as they pleased...

"..."

"..."

Mio licked her lips, and went for it... But... Well, Let's just say Plutia took a form where she had... Some things in common...

* * *

"...Um... It's been a while now... Are they..." Blanc asked.

"I do not deem it as wise to go and check." Vert sighed.

"...Wait... Isn't Neptune still...?" Histoire asked, and realized they had left Neptune in the room.

"She was Unconcious anyway, She's Fine." Blanc said.

"Don't tell me that she'll always be like that...! We already have Plutia, we can't have one 24/7!" Noire said.

"Well, I-I am sure she won't be as bad as Plutia... At least she does not intend us harm..." Histoire said, trying to lift the atmosphere.

"... I do not that that is accurate."

"Who knows when she could strike..."

"She's a Dangerous being... Maybe more dangerous than Plutia..."

"..."

Then, Something came out of the room that no one expected to see...

Neptune.

She wasn't wearing her jacket though, and she looked half asleep.

"What... Happened in there may I ask...?" Histoire dared to ask.

"Ah... Uh... ah..." Neptune couldn't process words. She then leaned against the wall, slid down and fell unconscious.

Histoire glanced in the room, and saw Plutia leaning against the wall, still clothed, but it looked like her clothes could slip off any moment. She was Unconcious, and slept like a baby.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do... I want to know what a happened in here...?" Noire asked, slightly scared.

Then, Everyone noticed Mio sleeping in the floor as well.

Noire, Finally had enough, Finally grown a Pair of Steel, and Finally decided to take a stand, stomped over to Mio, grabbed her by the shirt, and shaking her.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I WON'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS-!" Noire's screaming woke up Mio, and, Instead of doing something Mio would do, Like going in for a kiss, She broke from Noire's grip, and backed up to a wall.

"I-I-I'M SO SORRY!" She yelled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _HUH?_ " Everyone was dumbfounded by this sudden change in behavior. Just a few moments ago, she was scarier then the impending End of the world, But now... She was acting like...

"I'm sorry! It happens when I need a Share Energy recharge and I act like that and I can't help myself, and and...!" Mio kept apologizing and stuttering.

"N-No... Calm Down... It's... Fine...?" Noire didn't know what to say or feel right now. Was she Mad? Confused? She didn't know what to feel!

"Um... What... Could be the meaning of this...?" Histoire asked, very confused.

"Do You think... This is her default personality?" Vert asked.

"She did say something about being similar to Nepgear... Maybe she shares the same personality?" Blanc suggested.

"So... She's a Personality shifter?" Vert asked.

"Maybe... But I tend to like her now better than... Eariler... Let's just make sure she doesn't run out of shares... I don't want a repeat of... Eariler..." Blanc said.

"So... What should we... Do now...?" Noire asked.

"Well... For now... I suppose wait for tomorrow to come, and like Ndotune said, Rescue IF at the Zeca Ruins..." Histoire said. However, Mio raised her hand.

"U-Um..." Mio started to stutter, confusing everyone.

"What?" Histoire asked.

"M-May I... Possibly... Use a... Shower please...?"

"..."

"..."

"...Of... Course... A strange request right now, but please feel free to use it." Histoire said.

"T-Thank You..." Mio said before bolting for the bathroom.

"...Her stuttering is probably gonna be problematic." Noire sighed.

"She just simply isn't used to us yet. I'm sure she will be a little more comfortable around us in time." Vert said.

"Well, She seems nice, But I won't let my guard down." Blanc said.

"Very well then.. Let us rest up and prepare for tomorrow." Histoire said. Like that, everyone went to guest rooms, And Compa and Peashy went to give Rei a bed for her to recover.

...

Neptune and Plutia were simply left in the room unconscious on the floor.

...

* * *

Morning came, And everyone got up early.

All including Plutia, Neptune and Nepgear.

Of Course, Nepgear was a bit taken back at how Mio was present, But after being explained everything, she was a bit more comfortable around her...

Now, They arrive at the Entrance of Zeca Ruins...

"This is it." Noire said.

"Everyone... When we fought, he didn't copy my HDD." Nepgear said.

"...Now that you mention it... He didn't turn into a Male Nep Jr.!" Neptune said.

"Could it be that he is incapable of Copying a Candidate's HDD?" Vert asked.

"Well, If that is the case, Then Nelgear Could try and fight while HDD'd. However, CPU's are obviously stronger than Candidate's, so I don't think it'd really matter..." Mio answered.

"Oh..." Nepgear said.

"Let's Go in and Save Iffy already!" Neptune yelled as she rushed in.

"Wheeeeee...!" Plutia cheered following her.

"Ah, Wait! Plutia! Neptune!" Nepgear yelled as she followed them.

Everyone else followed them...

* * *

"..."

"Male Me!"

"Poseidy~!"

"...So You're Here..."

Poseidon had his back turn on them, and was sitting on a piece of rubble, with his face looking down on the ground.

"Alright, We're here! Give Iffy back!" Neptune yelled.

"You must be stupider than P-Ko of you thought that it was gonna be that easy." Poseidon said standing up.

 **AN: Gonna Need a Healing Item for that one...**

"NEPU?!"

"Tell why you're doing all this!" Noire asked.

"What do you have against us tags you want to kill us?" Vert asked.

"...Because. I'm simply doing what I was made to do..." Poseidon stood up and faced them. The Cracks on his face nearly spears all over his right face.

"What the...?!"

"What... Is wrong with him...?!" Vert yelled.

"Is this the G.D.S?" Blanc asked.

"Most Probably... If not weakened immediately, His life will be in danger, and he will die." Mio said, stepping up.

"...you're the...?"

"Onii-Chan..."

"...?!" Poseidon twitched at that. He then frowned, slightly angered.

"Do not call me your Brother. You and I are Enemies, and Nothing Else. There is only a need for ONE Slayer... So, In short, It means you will also die along with everyone here." Poseidon said.

"So you're simply listening to the thing in your head, Like Neptune would take any lie seriously?" Noire asked and sighed.

"Hey! I'm Not Noiremd like you always do, Noire!" Neptune yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Noire asked, Enraged.

"..."

"Why choose this route, May I ask you? What purpose does it hold?" Vert asked seriously. Poseidon Dlolwy started to walk down the stairs that lend down to them.

"I Am simply doing what I was intended to do. Nothing more, Nothing less. Achieving This is my goal, and I don't expect you to understand." Poseidon said as he continued to walk down.

"Why?! All that junk makes no sense, so why not just hang out with us? It's a lot better than wasting your life wiping out All CPUs!" Neptune said.

"Like I told IF, There is nothing that awaits me on you're side but Hate and Scorn. I attempted to kill the very leaders who rule this land, and not only do they hold hatred for me, but so do they're people. All of Gamindustri probably hates me now that they know I tried to kill their Goddesses." Poseidon said.

"That's... Uh... Well, I forgive you, So...!" Neptune said.

Poseidon made it in front of them, and summoned a Sword in his hand.

"Don't. I know you still can't trust a tool like me. Happiness could never truly befall something like me. No... It never existed to begin with. A Weapon like myself, I cannot bear the weight of a "Normal and Happy" life with my "Friends"..." Poseidon had his bangs covering his eyes now...

"..."

"...But... Maybe it it were possible... It could've been nice... It... Was, just for a short period, Nice... And honestly... I wasn't supposed to feel a emotion like that back then..." Poseidon said.

"Poseidy..."

 _"It... Made me happy..."_

Tears began to go down Poseidon's face. This surprised everyone. They didn't expect their bane to go into tears...

Poseidon grabbed his head.

"No... It's too late now... I don't know what's right anymore...! All I can Do now..." Poseidon said as he glared at the CPU's with tears still going down his face.

 **"Is accept the responsible of my actions... And fulfill my purpose to the bitter end...!"**

 **-To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18: Life Vs Purpose

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _!-3 Chapter's Left-!_**

 ** _Chapter 18: Life vs Purpose_**

* * *

"Poseidy..." Plutia said, saddened. Poseidon glared at them, with his sword up, while tears continued down his face.

"The only thing I can do now... Is accept the responsible of my actions... And fulfill my purpose to the bitter end...!" Poseidon said as he gripped his sword. Everyone else summoned their weapons and gripped them.

"So, Does everyone remember the plan?!" Vert asked.

"Yeah!"

"Yep Yep!"

"Noted!"

"Yeah Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Uh-Huh!"

Everyone answered.

The plan was simple. Get Mio close enough to take most of his share energy, thus weakening the G.D.S, then, Poseidon will be sensitive to the strong emotions that could befall him if they tried talking him out of it.

If that plan proved impossible...

"You cannot beat me. I hold every one of you're HDD's, and each of them is a higher level than yours, and only one is enough to take down every one of you. So who will it be first?" Poseidon asked as he pointed his sword at them.

Noire was the first to strike. She slashed at Poseidon, who merely blocked it with his arm. Before Noire could react again, Poseidon frontal kicked her into the air, and quickly attempted to kick her away, however, Vert transformed and blocked his foot with her spear.

Poseidon glared angerly at her, but Blanc appeared from behind him and attempted a hard slam with her axe. It hit dead on, at least that's what it looked like.

Blanc had a cocky and self satisfied grin, however that quickly disappeared as soon as she saw Poseidon, gripping the blade of the weapon with his bare hand. He gripped it harder and crushed it, forcing Blanc to retreat.

Vert attempted stabs and slashed at Poseidon, however, he merely blocked every one of them with his sword, and did it with no effort at all.

Poseidon raised his blade and slashed down on Vert, which Vert blocked with her weapon.

However, Vert didn't expect another attack to approach her to her right. She managed to dodge, but just barely, only avoiding by mere millimeters. It cut a few strains of her green hair though.

Vert did a backflip and landed on the ground, panting. The same with Blanc.

Poseidon landed on the ground, but noticed something missing.

He had forgotten about Noire.

Said tsundere appeared behind him with her blade in a stab motion as she launched at the chance to strike. However, Poseidon moved at light speed, hit Noire's wrist, forcing her to let go of her blade and send it up in the air.

Poseidon then motioned his own weapon to a stab motion, and was just this close to killing Noire. However, Nepgear appeared and shot his back. The blasts of pink lasers exploded and forced him to stop. He then grit his teeth in fustration, and threw his blade while turning.

Nepgear couldn't react in time, and it was about to hit her, however, Neptune slashed it, and the sound of metal clashing was heard, as many sparks flew off it.

The blade was destroyed, but Poseidon merely created another. Noire jumped over Poseidon and got near her party again.

"..."

"Damn, he didn't even try with those attacks..." Blanc growled as she looked at her weapon, still falling apart. She summoned a new one, as her old one disappeared.

"He's taking us lightly, he doesn't take us as real threats." Noire said.

"You're correct, I don't. Not in the slightest. Why should man have to go full force when fighting vermin? A fool would only take vermin seriously. There is no need at all to take any of you seriously." Poseidon growled.

"You sure talk awful cocky!" Blanc yelled.

"Well, you should know that I wasn't taking any of that seriously. I could've took any of those blows and you're weapons wouldn't have even pierced my flesh. If you don't believe what I say, then come confirm my words for yourself." Poseidon said as he gripped his blade.

"Grr-!"

"Careful, Blanc. He's taunting us. Don't rush in without a plan." Neptune said.

"Then, What's the plan?!" Blanc asked.

"Take you're time. The number of strategies you attempt and come up with, are the number of hopes you have left. I'll give you a moment for you to come up with a new one. But know that, no matter what you try, not a single one will work." Poseidon said, as he stabbed his weapon to the ground.

"...You... Keep forgetting... Onii-chan..." Mio said, walking forward, summoning both Iris Heart's blade whip and Purple Heart's sword.

She crossed the blades.

"I am also a Slayer like you. Which means, we have a chance at beating you." Mio said. Poseidon twitched and frowned.

"...If that is what you, a mere incomplete weapon, thinks, then so be it. I will help you realize, that there is only one need for a slayer." Poseidon said as he pulled his blade out of the ground, and gripped it along with another one, a rapier like Noire's.

* * *

IF struggled to break free of her constants. She couldn't just stay still as Poseidon was fighting to the death with her friends. She couldn't watch him destroy himself!

"Come on...! Break, break!" IF cursed.

Then... She heard something.

The pillar... It started to break apart, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

She continued to struggle, but had to be careful. If she wasn't ready, the pillar could fall over her and would crush her. She had to be ready to jump out of the way.

She continued to struggle, hoping to break free in time to stop this nonsense...

* * *

Mio and Poseidon clashed blades at fast speeds, trying to push the other back.

Mio attempted a stab with her purple sword, Poseidon merely dodged, grabbed the weapon and crushed it, and kicked Mio in the side, forcing her back.

Then, Neptune, Plutia, and Peashy appeared behind Poseidon.

Neptune slashed at him first, but Poseidon spun around and frontal kicked her in the face. Peashy attempted to land a blow to his face, but Poseidon merely avoided by bending his back, and also kicking Peashy in the gut and sending her straight up to the roof. She hit it, making a mark of her body.

Plutia slashed at Poseidon, and hit his neck, however, like Poseidon said earlier, it didn't even pierce his flesh.

Poseidon slashed Plutia across her body, and she was sent to the other side of the room. However, she wasn't done just yet. Neither was Neptune.

Plutia cracked her whip, and it wrapped around Poseidon's ankle. Neptune slashed at Poseidon's face, however, he merely lifted his blade up and blocked it with ease, and sent a cold glare at her.

Neptune turned shocked at his reaction time, and Poseidon kicked her away before she could try again. He pierced through Plutia's whip around his ankle with ease, but then Mio appeared again and slashed him across his back.

However, unlike everyone else's attacks, Mio's done damage.

"Tsk...!" Poseidon growled as he turned and slashed at Mio, who quickly retreated after throwing her weapon, which Poseidon slashed, destroying it. Mio opened her hands and spread them, forming two more of the same weapons.

Mio launched at her brother, and Poseidon blocked her strike, and they pushed their blades against the others', trying to push the other back.

"Tell me, what happens after ether killing me, or "convincing" me? What lies ahead for us besides Destruction? A peaceful life with people around you does not exist for objects like us." Poseidon said. Mio managed to push him back, spun while attacking him. However, Poseion blocked with his wrists the strike hitting his gauntlet.

Then, Poseidon's other hand glowed. When Mio looked at it, Peashy's bladeded gauntlet was on his forearm.

Poseidon landed a blow to Mio's gut, and forced her to be sent back. But instead of crashing to the wall, Mio slid across the floor, and stopping herself with her weapons.

"Do you truly believe we were created for peace? For a Life? We have no other purpose but Killing. That's what we are, Tools of Destruction!"

Mio grit her teeth in Fustration and anger.

"Shut up!" Mio yelled as she rushed at Poseidon again, clashing blades with him. Mio was doing all the attacking, while Poseidon merely blocked with his blade.

However, to Poseidon, a tap was felt on his back. When he glanced quickly, Vert attempted to strike Poseidon's back.

"You know that won't work-"

Then, Blanc came and slammed her axe across his neck with everything she had, trying to cut it clean off.

However, the axe shattered when it hit Poseidon.

"Shit-!" Blanc cursed, and in a flash, Poseidon slashed all three of them away.

 ** _"Cross Combination!"_**

All three were sent back, sliding against the floor.

"Tell me, Do you think that you were awakened simply so you could live a happy life? Do you believe you have another purpose for loving besides Killing?" Poseidon asked.

"..." Mio stayed quiet while getting up.

"You should've caught on by now. The CPUs did not seek you out and release you from you're pod simply to be friends. They sought you out solely to stand a chance against me. Once that purpose is fulfilled, they won't need you anymore. Like trash, you'll be tossed away, and die like it. They do not give one damn about you, and even if those emotions COULD rise, you would be trash to them before that even happens." Poseidon said.

"Don't say things like that! We would never...!" Neptune yelled.

"Then tell me, what other purpose would you have besides standing a chance against me, would you awaken her? If I never existed, and she was still in the pod, would you have left her for the rest of her days? Perhaps she's last an eternity? Would you have killed her if you knew what she was? What other purpose...could something like her serve?" Poseidon asked.

"Don't...act like she's like you! Mio doesn't think that way! I won't let her think that way!" Neptune yelled back.

"Neppy..."

"We aren't monsters! We would've let her free, we would've become her friend, just as we have you! We wouldn't allow her to be a tool for destruction!" Neptune yelled as she stood up.

"...Would you now...? Unfortunately, reality is cruel. She would've been in my place, and you wouldn't have had another Slayer to help you win. She would realize that a peaceful life doesn't exist for her, and you would die by her hand. She would continue until she's exhausted herself, and rot away like how a blade rusts. Thats reality." Poseidon said coldly.

"...You're not..." Mio began to say.

"Hm?"

"Mio...?"

"You're not... My Onii-chan!" Mio yelled. Poseidon twitched.

"..."

"Mio..." Neptune said, a bit realieved that she didn't say what Neptune thought she was going to say.

"...Like I told you... I am not you're brother... I have no friends, siblings, father, mother... Not even a ancestor. I Am Alone, now... and forever." Poseidon said comfy with a emotional was glare.

"..."

"Now then..." Poseidon raised his blade at Mio. "My intention was to kill Neptune first. However, that is impossible while you live. So, in sort, you're going to die, tool of destruction." Poseidon said. "But before that...tell me, what other purpose would you have besides killing? Tell me what you plan to do?" Poseidon asked.

"..."

"If you're incapable of giving me a definite answer, you can't beat me."

"...Everything you said before...I don't think I was built to become a weapon...Unlike the confused you, lost in doubt and confusion, I want to know what exists for me. I want to explore and see things I could only think about. I want to live...alongside everyone around me. The current you may not want that for me, but I do want it. And I also want it for you."

"..."

"I want to live a happy life, something you say that's impossible. I think...a weapon could live happily. Yes, there are some who would use weapons like us for destructive purposes. However, there are also some who wouldn't do something like that."

"...?"

"The people that I met, the people who treated me as a person, as a friend, are example of that. I want to meet more people like these... I want to live and see things... But..."

"...?"

"I... Knowing that my Onii-chan is lost and confused in the dark... I...!"

"..."

 _"I... Can't do any of that... Without my Brother...!"_

"!" Everyone was taken back. Not just by her words, but by her expression...

Tears ran down her face as she said that. Her face was saddened like she he lost something more precious than her own life taken from her.

"..." Even Poseidon was taken back by this. His face was shocked, eyes widened as he stared at Mio. He regained a normal face again, and sighed.

"...You still don't understand...do you...?" Poseidon asked. "Happiness is a nonexistent thing to me. Even if you live you're own life, walk down you're own road, everything you try to do to bring me with is useless. To me... I cannot bear the weight of that life... Not by a long shot... This was the only road that was available to me... The only thing I could live for... There awaits nothing more for me... Than a life in the eternal shadows of killing... Over... And over again." Poseidon said before pausing.

He glanced up at Mio, looking her dead in the eye.

"I can't bear the weight of you're life road... It just isn't mine. This is all I can do... To fulfill my purpose...!"

"...Is...that my brother talking...or the doubt and evil inside him?!" Mio asked.

"...You don't have a older sibling."

"...Don't worry..." Mio said as she raised her blades slightly. Then, a bright light enveloped her, and she took on the form of Purple Hear, the only difference was that her hair wasn't tied in pig tails.

"I'll save you...from the bad dream you're having...!" Mio yelled with determination.

"Let's see what you're made of..."

* * *

Cracks were heard from the old, fragile pillar that If was bound to. She was close to breaking.

One last struggle, and finally, It started to fall over. It fell on its side with a loud crash. IF managed to get her constraints off.

She got up and looked around.

"I finally got out! It took hours, but I somehow got out. Alright then... Where are you, Poseidon?" IF asked as she jumped up, grabbing onto the ledge of the hole in the ceiling.

She pulled herself up and saw her coat resting on a rock.

She grabbed it, put it on, and ran after Poseidon.

* * *

Mio and Poseidon clashed blades, both equal in this clash.

Mio slashed at him once more before gaining distance, but Poseidon blocked it with his sword.

"You think you're can love like that?" Poseidon asked as he rushed at her again, they slashed at each other, both equal.

"You think you can make friends, even though they don't exist to you?!" Poseidon asked, and Mio slashed him away.

Poseidon back flipped away and stood up.

"Do you honestly believe...you can bear the weight of the life you want? Of the life that should be impossible to live for you?" Poseidon asked.

"I already told you, I will live a life like that. And I'm bringing you with me!" Mio yelled as she slashed at Poseidon, who simply blocked it.

"As I keep telling you, that life doesn't exist for us. And it never will. We were made by others' genes, we don't even have our own personal cells. We are just defects of CPUs, a defect that was designed to be their death. Everything about us, down to the last cell, is part of them. We aren't people, WE'RE _THINGS_ OF CALAMITY!" Poseidon yelled as he slashed at Mio at fast speed. Mio couldn't block them, and took nearly all of the strikes.

 ** _"Cross Combination!"_**

A dust cloud formed around Mio. It shortly disappeared as Mio came flying out, in Iris Heart's processor. She slashed Poseidon twice, and when she was behind him, she snapped her fingers, and a lightning attack hit him.

 ** _"Fighting Viper!"_**

Poseidon wobbled before stopping. He chuckled before turning.

"See? Even our own attacks aren't our own. Nothing about us is original. Nothing about us needs a life like yours, or anything like it." Poseidon said.

"Poseidy~? I'm getting really irritated with you repeating yourself, and it's quite honestly annoying the hell out of me." Mio frowned, annoyed.

"Yet you continue to fight me, trying to "save me from my nightmare", correct?" Poseidon asked.

"Obviously. If I live the life I want, and I know that I couldn't help my onii-chan... I won't be able to walk on that path...no...I doubt I'd even try and go down it yet!" Mio yelled.

"...You say that as if you can kill me anytime you want. Do you think you're in the same league as me?" Poseidon asked.

Mio launched at him and tried to strike him, But Poseidon blocked.

"You should be aware by now. I have a HDD your chose not to copy when you first saw her, and that gave me a boost that is necessary to fight you." Mio answered, making Poseidon frown in annoyance.

It's true. Poseidon chose not to analyze Rei Ryghts HDD, and use it to kill her. Because he did not see a need for it. He was capable of wiping the floor with her as it was, so he saw no reason to do so.

"..."

"And besides...I have things you don't...things you deny." Mio smirked sadistically.

"Friends." Mio finished.

"...?!" Before Poseidon could react, a slash hit his back. Neptune had snuck up behind him to strike, while he was fighting and talking to Mio.

"You-!" Before Poseidon could attack, Nepgear pointed the tip of the gun of her GunBlade directly in his ace. It started to charge up a laser, and Poseidon frontal kicked her weapon to the air, and the laser was shot at the ceiling.

Before he could strike again, Vert and Noire rushed at him, and struck him in the chest, slightly damaging him, and driving him back.

"Damn you!" Poseidon yelled as he jumped back. He then forced a energy blade of pixels above his right hand.

 ** _"32-bit Mega Blade!"_**

Poseidon yelled as the blade launched at Noire and Vert faster than a bullet, but they still somehow managed to dodge it.

Peashy descended from above and tried to strike him, but Poseidon dodged, and tried to stab Peashy with his sword, but Iris Heart wrapped her whip around his wrist and pulled on it hard, making him wide open.

Finally, Blanc came and striked Poseidon in the gut with her axe. He was sent flying to the wall. Iris Heart retracted her weapon as that round ended.

Poseidon hanged in the mark of himself he made in the wall from the collision. He opened his eyes with a glare, and slowly started to get out, however, Mio pierced his forearms with two of Iris Heart's blades, pinning him to the wall.

Mio walked over to him with a seductive smile, as she licked her lips.

A shadow over Poseidon's eyes appeared. Mio gently placed her hand on his cheek, but before she could kiss him-

Poseidon kicked her in the stomach, and she gained distance from him. Share energy started to shroud Poseidon, as it grew more and more violent.

"I'VE HAD **_ENOUGH_**!"

Poseidon roared in rage, and his power exploded. In a blinding flash of light, Poseidon broke the blades, and summoned two more.

At light speed, he slashed Noire and Vert. They were dealt with easily, as they transformed back into twhir human forms, collapsing on the ground.

Blanc attack, but Poseidon slashed her across the stomach, as blood came from her body. She was forced back into her human form as she was easily defeated.

Then, he went after the last 5.

Nepgear shot at him with laser, but Poseidon avoided them all, and slashed at Nepear, slashing through her weapon when she defended, and she was easily defeated.

Peashy rushed at Poseidon next. She tried to punch him, but Poseidon swiftly dodged, and hit the back of her head with the back of his weapon. He was about to finish it by stabbing Peashy, But Iris Heart and Purple Heart rushed at him, and slashed. However, Poseidon jumped up in the air, and spun his blades around, slashing both simultaneously.

All three CPUs were forced back into there human forms.

Mio was all that was left.

Mio summoned a bladed whip in her right hand and she rushed at Poseidon. She jumped up and whipped it around Poseidon, however, Poseidon broke it with ease.

Before Mio could react again, Poseidom grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"I've had enough of all of you. This will be my first step down the road without end, or without turning back." Poseidon said as he summoned a bladed whip.

And, Without hesitation...

Poseidon pierced her gut with the weapon in his hands.

"Do you see it now?! This is the result of choosing the path you wanted to walk! The road you decided to go on, the life you decided to live! In the end, you and I are just tools, who can't live normally. But when you thought you could, THIS was the only result! You aren't a human, nothing about you is! Reality has hit you hard! And Reality... IS **CRUEL**!" Poseidon yelled as he threw Mio to the wall.

Blood flowed out of Mio's wound. She laid there, dying.

"Reality has finally arrived for you, CPUs. Maybe this was you're only way of going out. I hope I've made you realize that you have no chance at all of beating me. And if you can't accept me, then lay there and die." Poseidon said as he pierced the ground with his weapon.

He glared at them emotionlessly before turning slowly around and walking towards the exit.

However...he then heard Mio struggle.

When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw her trying to get up, despite her bleeding wound.

"...How strange. You aren't regenerating? Seems that should've been programmed into your body. Or is it because you're out of power? Who knows, yet who cares?" Poseidon said as he walked over to Mio.

He stood in front of Mio who was on her knees now. Poseidon then purposely kicked her wound and sent her near Peashy.

"Gaah... Graa... Ahh..." Mio coughed and hacked.

"Do you see? All of this happened to you because you chose this path. This path does not exist for people like us, and so, if we try to attain it...this is the result. Look around you, this is because of you're descision to stay with them. You have to feel the pain of losing you're "Friends!" Face facts kid, You can never defeat me!" Poseidon growled as he kicked Mio in her wound again, and she hit the ground.

"If you can still move, leave. If you can't, Lie there and rot like trash." Poseidon growled as he walked towards the staircase.

"..." Mio was about to lose conscious. She was hanging on by threads.

...

But... The Nepgear part of herself was actually considering what he was saying... To be true...

Yet, the Iris Heart part denied it.

Poseidon said himself...that both his and Mio's DNA wasn't even their own. Nothing about was their own, not even their cells...

But...both the Nepgear part... And the Iris Heart part... Felt that he missed something... Something he had forgotten about, and didn't bother trying to remember...

...

Yeah... Thinking about it... Both of them do have something of their own...

Mustering as much strengh as she could, she started to get up.

She got to her knees, but instead of getting up, she hovered her head above Peashy's...

Poseidon, noticing that Mio had gotten up, stared at her actions in surprise.

"..."

Without hesitating, she kissed Peashy. For a few seconds, this went on. Before she broke it, and her wound began to glow.

She started to get up more, and faced Poseidon, with her head still down.

With her wound healing, Poseidon generated a sword.

"...I see...so she _was_ lacking the power to regenerate...she was capable of it, but she was exhausted...but how? Where did all that power she have...?" Poseidon asked himself. He widened his eyes in realization.

He noticed that the CPUs still drew breath.

He grit his teeth in irritation.

"You manage to give them some power during our fight? No... You planned ahead, and was running on borderline after giving them power to protect themselves with. To save their lives..." Poseidon growled.

"...You forgot, we do have something of our own. Something you deny." Mio said as she looked up at Poseidon.

"...And what would that be?" Poseidon asked, with a growl.

 _"A Will."_

"What?"

"Inside us, is our own will. Our own soul, emotions, and thoughts. We have those things, but you keep listening to your _shadow_ instead of listening to _yourself_." Mio said, as her wound finished healing, and she stood up, transformed as Peashy's Processor.

The only difference was that her hair wasn't as bushy as Peashy's, it was only tied in a pony tail.

"I won't let you be a mindless thing. I allow you to become alone, when you have people trying to save you!" Mio yelled.

Poseidon's hair covered his eyes, along with a shadow. His right eye became visible.

"A will? Soul? Emotion? Thoughts? All those are unnecessary to Poseidon. All those are useless... **To US**..." Poseidon tone started to change.

Then... A trail of blood went down his left cheek. His left eye became visible, and it revealed his eye was making that tear of blood.

"You're...not onii-chan...!"

 **"Like I said...you never HAD a brother~..."** Poseidon's tone was now two voices mixed in it. One his own, and one a much darker, and sinister one...

* * *

IF was running towards the fight. She had to snap him out of it somehow, but she didn't know how.

"Where is it...?! Where...?! Damn It, I've been here so many times, how am I lost?!" IF yelled in anger and frustration.

However... Something caught her eye...

A Shine...

She looked at the cause...

"...Isn't... That...?"

 ** _-To Be Continued._**


	19. Chapter 19: Who am I?

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By It's Respectful Owners, and All OST is also owned by there respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 19: Who am I?_**

* * *

Sparks of sword clashes filled the air. The CPUs watched from the ground as they witnessed Mio and Poseidon fight. Mio, I'm her Yellow form, kept at Poseidom, trying to break through his guard. Poseidon, however, knew what she was trying to do. Using his blade, he swung his blade upwards, making Mio raise her hands to the air. Just when Poseidon was about to strike, Mio managed to block it with her gauntlets, which were destroyed shortly after. Mio jumped back to gain distance, and breathed in and out.

 **"Pathetic. This is pathetic. Then again, it's natural of a prototype to be a failure."** Poseidon said, with his mix of voice still present. Mio changed forms, and switched to her Iris form. Poseidon sharpened his gaze.

 **"That won't work. How many times must I tell you this?"** Poseidon growled, as Mio simply ignored him and threw a bladed whip at him. Poseidon merely caught it with his hand, and pulled it towards him, forcing Mio to be sent flying at Poseidon, since she didn't let go of it. Just when Poseidon was about to pierce her again with a blade, Mio then suddenly summoned another blade and defended against the next strike.

 **"...?!"** Poseidon widened his eyes, and Mio front kicked him, only making him step back in recoil. Clenching his teeth, he swung his blade again, but Mio flew up into the air, and landed on the ceiling. Mio raised her arms towards her head, and crossed her wrists, with about 8 CPU weapons spawning around her. Two of them were Neptune's, Two were Noire's, two were Vert's, and two were Plutia's. She threw both her arms, and the weapons were launched at him.

Poseidon merely sharpened a glare as her summoned just as many blades around him, and launched them at the incoming weapons. The weapons exploded on contact, and a dust cloud formed. In that instant, Mio came down at high speed, still in her Iris form, and slashed Poseidon. Poseidon yelled in in surprise and pain, and he gained a face of rage, and kicked Mio in the gut, sending her away.

Mio slid across the ground, as she simply held her gut, unmoving. She slowly got up, with barely any mark of a attack from Poseidon. "What's wrong~? Is something the matter~?" Mio asked in a seductive and devious tone, with a hint of confidence. Poseidon further sharpened his glare.

 **"If you think you have an advantage, you don't."**

Watching from the ground, the CPUs simply watched as they hire witness Mio slowly gaining the upper hand.

"She's...starting to win against her...?" Nepgear asked, as she witnessed the fight. Slowly, the CPUs gained enough strength to sit up, but could barely summon up any power to fight.

"Slower and Slower...she's getting stronger for some reason. She's catching up to Male Me as she fights...?" Neptune asked, as Poseidon heard that statement.

 **"...A prototype that can be perfected by engaging in combat with a completed Slayer. A method created by Sexbot, in order to try and be superior to me. It's pathetic."** Poseidon explained, and Mio smirked.

"Of course~...but I'm surprised that foolish, confused head of yours could remember big kid stuff!" Mio laughed as she launched at Poseidon once more. He blocked the attack with his blade, but...started to have trouble pushing her back, and holding his ground. Mio smirked, as she kicked Poseidon in the gut, and then spin kicked his face, sending him towards a wall. He crashed and a small dust cloud erupted. Mio landed on the ground, and then spawned about 12 CPU weapons of Neptune and Noire, however, they were a bit smaller.

 **"Tch...!"** Poseidon then started to pull himself out, but Mio then threw her hands at him, and the blades were fired at Poseidon like bullets. The pierced his arms, legs, and even his torso, and pinned him to the wall. Poseidon then glared at himself in rage, and Mio then appeared in front of him.

"Now, you're pinned like a dog~...now bark like one!" Mio then laughed sadistically as she then summoned a whipped blade and starting slashing Poseidon's body. Poseidon had widened his eyes, but still kept a enraged glare at the same time.

"H-Hey now..." Blanc said, a bit...concerned.

"Should we...stop her...?" Vert asked, a bit scared.

"No way! We'll be next if we try!" Noire yelled.

As they argued, Mio continued her onslaught at Poseidons body as she kept slashing it. Finally, she stopped slashing him, and the blades, for what ever reason, faded into nothing. Poseidon slid down the wall, with blood trailing out of his body and onto the floor. Mio smirked sadistically.

"My~, is that it~? I thought you would've had more in you~..." Mio sang in a seductive tone as she knelt down and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, with Poseidon not reacting in the slightest. "Now then..." Mio then whispered, and then locked her lips with Poseidon. All the CPUs, except Peashy, blushed at the scene before them now...

"Ugh...I forgot that this was the method to stopping him..." Noire growled in embarrassment.

"..." Vert merely pouted for some reason, Blanc closed her eyes and looked away. Plutia merely watched with wide eyes, and a blush across her face, Neptune merely watched with plate eyes, and Peashy watched with a confused plate eye'd face. Nepgear also watched with a blush across her face, and mumbling stuff, while also slightly trembling from embarrassment.

"Mm...hmmm...mm...Mio continued to kiss Poseidon, who seemingly was dead. Nevertheless, Mio continued, with the kiss seemingly getting deeper, and seemingly...Mio was enjoying herself...for about 3 minutes...

...

...

...

"WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?!" Noire yelled, and Mio broke the kiss and looked back at her.

"There's a lot of power, I can't help that!" Mio yelled at her. "Don't be jealous, I'm almost done!"

 **"LIKE HELL I'D BE JEALOUS OF THAT!"** Noire roared out, as Mio then drove back in to finish the job. After another minute or so, Mio was about to break the kiss...but...

Poseidon was then enveloped in a bright light, and he changed into his Iris form. He lifted his hand, and forced Mio back into another kiss, this one deeper. Shocking Mio, she tried to pull out, but she began losing strength fast.

Iris Poseidon was in control of this one. He was taking back his own power, and the power Mio possesses. Slowly getting to his feet, Mio also slowly got up with him. Poseidon then threw her seemingly lifeless body to the ground.

 **"To think this story would level down to _that_...gods, what have I've been doing to make this happen?" ** Poseidon growled. Mio, still in her Iris form, had a blush on her entire face, and swirls in her eyes.

 **"Whelp, time to die."** Poseidon said, raising his hand to the air...and creating a giant blade which belonged to Neotune, 5 times the size the Nep Tower. Everyone watched in shock as it filled the sky.

"Crap...so this is really...?" Blanc growled as she gripped her fist in frustration.

"I...can't die here..! My nation...! I...!" Noire tried to get up, but to no avail.

"Darn...but, I now this game has a restart, so I'll just reload the last save...wait, that doesn't apply to this situation!" Neptune panicked.

 **"Neptune dies first."** Poseidon said. **"Well, I'll aim it at her, but you'll all die with her."** Poseidon finished.

"Get up...! Nooo...!" Noire tried to get up, trying to summon up the strength to at least stand up.

 **"Later..."** Poseidon was about to swung his hand down at them...that is, however, two blades impaled his chest from behind.

Widening his eyes in shock, he looked down at his chest, which had two blades impaled into him...but, they were...CPU weapons...

They were dark blue with green edges.

...

 **"Huh...so this is what Death feels like..."** Poseidon said...before just falling down almost immediately.

The person behind him was a mature woman who had dark blue hair, a dark blue body suit that exposed her back and stomach, green eyes, two dark blue blades with green plasma edges, and dark blue boots. Behind her were flame designed wings.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...finally got here..." She said, as she landed on the ground softly.

"...Uh...who is that?" Neptune asked, surprised. "Nepu?! Could this be another convenient OC to save us in our time of need?!"

"No, it's me Nep!" She yelled angrily. Everyone seemed confused, until she was shrouded by a bright light...

and Revealed...

"IFFY?!" Almost everyone yelled, with the exception of Noire, Vert, Blanc, and Nepgear yelling "IF!?"

"Sorry I'm late. I managed to get here in time. I was tied to a pillar, then I managed to break it, making my way here...until I found a CPU memory, and now...this." IF explained.

"Iffy is a CPU?! And she's really hot!" Neptune yelled, getting a almighty blush from IF.

"S-Shut up, Nep! Don't just yell things like that aloud!"

"...Anyway, are we safe? Is he...?" Blanc suddenly said, as IF looked at Poseidon, unmoving. The holes in his chest weren't healing at all.

"..." IF started to recall the encounter the two first had. About how...seemingly harmless he was before all this...well, ignoring the appearance of him, which she still had no idea what he was upset over. Getting back on topic, he seemed harmless back then. Just...someone who wanted a normal life, who Had it. She recalled his question...

 _"If you were to go about killing the bane of your life, how would you go about doing it?"_

"..."

 _"I known from the moment I was born, That there is someone I have to strike down... However, I've also begun to question myself because of it. I was born for killing this person, but what after that? Why else do I..."_

"..."

IF clenched her teeth tighter in irritation and anger. She then grabbed Poseidon, rolled his over to his back, and gripped his shirt.

"Are you kidding me?! You mean you'd rather die than actually try to think for yourself?!" IF yelled in anger.

"Iffy...?" Plutia mumbled in surprise...

"You're exactly like Nep! You're stupid, moronic, basically a child, and you don't even know what you want to do!"

"Ow."

"All you've ever does is complain about killing CPUs, that not what you thought for yourself! I told you to think for your sorry ass self, so stop being a wuss and just do it! And if you need a reason to live...I...I..." IF struggled to say the last words necessary, until-

"I'LL BE YOUR REASON TO LIVE! DON'T DIE ON ME!" IF yelled with a embarrassed, angered, and saddened face, with tears starting to form.

Everyone just stared at her getting all emotional like this...d...did IF have a crush on him or something? That's what Vert thought as least. Noire seemed to be getting emotional as well, with small tears starting to form. Blanc just looked away, Nepgear got all emotional a s well, Plutia included. Peashy had a saddened and confused look on her face.

"...IF!" Vert suddenly yelled out. "He cannot regenerate due to the lack of share energy! If you kiss him, you can give him Share Energy to heal himself and save his life!" Vert yelled with a bloody nose.

Blanc was the first to yell at her. "YOU DAMN PERVERTED BITCH! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT'LL-!" Blanc tried to yell.

However, IF didn't see To care about what condition there was. What proved this, was that IF kissed him then and there. Even Vert looked at her in disbelief...I-It actually worked...?

"SHE ACTUALLY LISTENED!?" Blanc yelled, as all the sadness was killed and it was filled with embarrassment and shock.

...

But then, a dark blue color shrouded the two...

* * *

[In Poseidon's Mind]

"WHAT'S HIS NAME WHAT'S HIS NAME I'VE GOT NOTHING ON A NAME!" A Poseidon yelled as he typed frantically in a computer. It was like a office area, only everything was in utter chaos. This was the inside of Poseidon's brain, as fires and papers flew everywhere.

"Name Name Come on baby where's his name?!" Another Poseidon yelled as his computer blew up.

"Name Name Name Name Name!"

"Name Name Name Name!"

Poseidon's from left and right looked everywhere for a Name and/or panicked. It was utter and complete chaos.

 **"WE THREW OUT HIS NAME!"**

Everyone was in panic...The inside of Poseidon's mind was in so much disarray that not even his multiple mind selves could solve it...this was the current state Poseidon's mind was in...

Theer was a ladder, however, which led to a different bunker up above. In it, two Mind Poseidon's sat, lazing about.

"Man, what's happening out there?" Mind Poseidon A asked, annoyed.

"No idea...maybe we should go check on them?" Mind Poseidon B suggested, getting a a glare from Mind Poseidon A.

"Are you crazy?! If systems go back online, and we're not here, what do you think will happen?!" Mind Poseidon A yelled.

"Then...what should we do?" Mind Poseidon B asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you what we do...we play the game. And we Win." Mind Poseidon A smirked evilly.

Back down below, everyone continued to be in disarray, with it becoming even more chaotic. Until-

 **"Wait!"** A Poseidon yelled, this one dressed in black from the rest. His eyes were black as well, with cracks on his face. **"Don't worry about anything boys! I...have a solution."**

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?!"

 **"Kill Neptune!"**

Everyone just remained quiet. All of the Poseidon's just stopping what they were doing all together...until they looked around, mumbling to themselves and others around them...

 **"Who's wit-?!"** Evil Poseidon's yell was cut short, by someone who wasn't a Poseidon, and kicked him in the-

"OHHH...!" Nearly every Poseidon flinched at the action in pain. They all looked at the new person that wasn't a Poseidon. "Right in the HDMI!"

It was a IF.

"Listen up! I'm taking charge now! Dump everything about killing CPUs!" Mind IF yelled.

"Everything?!"

"Everything!"

And like that, everyone got to it, destroying papers that were about killing CPUs, about how he was gonna kill them, and most importantly, killing Neptune. Slowly and slowly, it got organized again.

"Hey, sounds like things are going good again." Mind Poseidon B said, while glancing down the ladder.

"You're not paid to listen Maggot." Mind Poseidon A said, flipping through pages.

"We're not getting paid. We don't even exist. We're just a clever visual metaphor used to personify the abstract concept of thought." Mind Poseidon B explained, getting a blank stare from Mind Poseidon A...and him then making a angered frown.

"...One more crack like that and you're outta here!" Mind Poseidon A threatened, getting fear from Mind Poseidon B.

"No, Please! I have three kids!" Mind Poseidon B begged frantically.

It was then, that a third Poseidon came up the ladder.

"Orders from the new boss! Drop the kill Neptune shtick from now on!" Mind Poseidon C said, getting both Mind Poseidon's to look at him.

"What new boss?!"

"A IF!"

"Oh, just her name sounds terrifying to me."

"Then get to it!" Mind Poseidon C yelled as he went back down the ladder. Both Mind Poseidon's looked at each other, until Mind Poseidon B looked at the control panel.

"Hey look! We got enough power to go back online!"

"Start it up then!"

* * *

Outside, IF broke the kiss, and slowly...Poseidon's wounds started to heal themselves. Closing entirely, the wounds disappeared. Poseidon changed back into his normal human form, and slowly...he begun to open his eyes.

"Uggh..." Poseidon groaned.

"Uh...he's not gonna try to kill us, is he?" Neptune asked, slightly concerned. Everyone else, managed to get up with what little strength and recovered, and were on guard for what could awaken. Poseidon blinked once...and then twice...

"...Oh, hey Iffy..." Poseidon groaned.

"Are you Poseidon? Like, the Poseidon I met?" IF asked with a frown.

"Huh?"

"Do you still want to kill Nep?" IF asked, as Poseidon tilted his head.

"I don't now what this "Nep" is...but it sounds god awful." Poseidon shivered. Everyone just stared at him...if he didn't remember Neptune...did he...?

"Did...he lose his memories?" Noire asked, surprised.

"I think so." Blanc said, lowering her guard slightly.

"Well, this makes things quite easier." Vert hummed. "We can start over and take things like how it should've. Perhaps now, we can be friends with this Poseidon." Vert suggested.

"That...is going to be difficult. Considering he tried to kill us." Noire groaned.

"Well, we could get over it in time. Besides, if he doesn't try to kill us, he can work for our nation's as atonement for what he did to us." Blanc smirked confidently.

"Well, guess that wraps up the loose burritos now!" Neptune stretched. "I am ready to get on with our games' main story!"

As soon as she said that, Nepgear's phone started to ring. When she answered it, Histoire's voice came from it.

"Nepgear! Is everyone alright?!" Histoire asked, extremely concerned. "What happened?!"

"We're fine, Histoire. Don't worry about anything. We're alive and well..." Nepgear said, getting a major breath of relief from Histoire from the other line.

"Thank goodness...when I saw that giant blade in the sky, I thought something bad was going to happen." Histoire said.

"I'm sorry, but we're fine now."

"Oh, but that isn't all I must tell you!" Histoire suddenly remembered. "My Other self called, and said that a new CPU is destroying Hyper Dimension! Everyone is trying to fight her off, but...!" Both Neptune and Nepgear looked at the phone in shock.

"Wait, What?! I know we're getting back onto our main story, but that's too sudden!" Neptune yelled.

"Either way, we need to get back to the Basilicom and decide what to do next." Noire said seriously.

Poseidon kept quiet, while watching this take place. He stared blankly at the phone...until he spoke up.

"I have a plan that will resolve this." Poseidon suddenly said, getting everyone's attention.

"You do?" Noire asked, surprised. "What would that be?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go to the phone voices place first."

* * *

 **And like that, this story is almost done! Well, partly. I'm still gonna do the Slayer route because...well, why the hell not? I already have Noire down, I know how hers is gonna go, but I am still deciding Neptune, who shall die first.**

 **Anyway, I'm extremely sorry for not updating this in so long, I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **...**

 **...But thanks to this story and its Slayer route, I have another story idea that no one has ever seen before. *Evil, Sinister smirk.***

 **Look forward to 3 things.**

 **1) Slayer toute**

 **2) Sequal to this stroy**

 **3) A little story called... _Underworld Neptunia._**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow! Look forward to the ending!**


End file.
